Ángeles Caídos
by MaialenKokoro
Summary: Dramione.  Un drama que gira entorno a Hermione y Draco.  Supuestas traiciones, muertes de amigos, peligrosos acontecimientos... Un final que podría dejarte un gusto agri dulce.  Sigue la dramática historia de Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, espero que mi FF os guste. Espero algún comentario!  
><strong>

**Renuncia legal: Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.**

_Capítulo 1 Presente_

-Somos impíos Ángeles caídos… -susurró él entre el calor de las sábanas.

-No me importa mientras tú, y solo tú…estés siempre junto a mi… -contestó ella estrechándole contra su pecho…

Tanto tiempo había transcurrido, tantos sucesos y acontecimientos… Pérdidas de amigos… Amigos de toda la vida… Que tanto habían aportado a su aburrida existencia… Amor, odio, tristeza, soledad, maldad… Un remolino de sensaciones habían cruzado sus cuerpos tiempo atrás, momentos oscuros, pronto lucharían por última vez… Debían amarse una vez más… Ya nada importaba… Nada… Solo ellos, su mundo de fantasía, que muy cuidadosamente habían construido como un templo, el templo de sus cuerpos, que por desgracia, podía estar ardiendo por última vez…

Noche tormentosa donde las hubiese, los rayos caían fuertes, imponentes, invencibles… ojalá ellos dos fuesen como aquellos rayos, que nadie pudiese vencerlos… Y que tras la noche próxima, volvieran a encontrarse en el lecho… Cansados, pero vivos…

Se veían en un mundo sin colores, sin primavera… Tanto temor de perderse… Aire frió sentían sus cuerpos… ¿Dónde estaba ya la primavera? Aquella que abrigaba sus sueños…

-¿Recuerdas el comienzo? -preguntó ella casi en un susurro que a él le pareció divino.

-Sí, demasiado bien… -respondió escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de ella.

-Era invierno.

-Hacía frío. Yo te observaba ya con otros ojos… yo… era ya un ángel caído…

-Caído de los cielos en mis brazos… -se apresuró a decir ella llena de amor…

-Por suerte una diosa me salvó de la oscuridad eterna de mi corazón.

-Un corazón, que ahora y para ser sincera, jamás imagine tan bello y hermoso… -terminó besando sus labios.

Los recuerdos pasaban como estrellas fugaces por sus mentes, desde aquella época en la que se odiaban terriblemente, en la que jamás hubieran imaginado llegar a sentir la suave piel del otro, en el que no imaginaban llegar a sentirse tan necesarios el uno para el otro. Pensar en una vida ya, sin su alma gemela, sin poseerse, no tenía sentido. Él ángel caído, librado de la oscuridad de su destino por ella… ¡Ah! tanto la amaba… era una auténtica obra de arte, perfecta hasta el más mínimo detalle, y aun recordaba en aquélla primera vez que poseyó su cuerpo, entre susurros de negación por parte de ella, aquel día, supo que jamás podría llegar a tocar a otra mujer, que jamás llegaría a pensar en otra que no fuese ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1.2 Pasado_

El verano había pasado rápidamente. El último mes, tres amigos inseparables estuvieron juntos en la madriguera, donde Hermione tuvo que ayudarles a acabar los deberes.

-¡Siempre igual! -gritaba por el jardín-. ¿Cuándo demonios vais a empezar a hacer las cosas como se tienen que hacer?

-Vamos Hermione no es para tanto… -se disculpaba Ron.

-Eso, además, si tú nos ayudaras, seguro que sacábamos mejor nota.

-Seréis.… -al final se dio por vencida y les ayudó a terminar los trabajos antes de tiempo.

Los últimos días, Ron y Harry, aprovecharon para entrenar a Quiddich, y Hermione, como no, para estudiar, aquel era su mundo, se sentía refugiada, alguien esencial…

Un mundo maravilloso que le mostraba cosas que nadie podría mostrarle… Pero fuera de ellos también había cosas, cosas que los libros jamás podrían llegar a hacerla sentir, vivir…

-Hermione, ven a jugar un rato anda, deja de estudiar que solo queda una semana para empezar el curso. -pedía Ginny en tono suplicante.

-Sí, sí, en un rato voy… -contestaba Hermione distraídamente.

Todos habían cambiado mucho aquel ultimo verano, pero como siempre, a las mujeres se les notaba mucho más, Hermione cada mañana al despertar, se echaba distintas pociones en el pelo para que estuviese liso y sedoso, había crecido mucho en aquellos tres meses, pues ya lo tenía por debajo de la media espalda, pronto alcanzaría su fina cintura.

Su cuerpo se había moldeado, se había desarrollado por completo, unos pechos perfectos y grandes, unas curvas de impresión, y un semblante seductor.

A primera vista, Ron y Harry casi no la reconocieron, se quedaron atónitos, a lo que su amiga, sonrió con timidez, estaba orgullosa de haberse vuelto "un poco más hermosa"

Ron se había vuelto más alto que Harry, sus músculos también se habían formado. Las pecas de su rostro habían disminuido y su sonrisa ladeada se había vuelto una poderosa arma para atraer a las jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Harry era el que menos había cambiado, su mirada noble permanecía igual, solo que mucho más profunda y atrayente, también había crecido unos centímetros, pero no tanto como Ron. Seguía siendo algo delgado, pero gracias a las cientos de horas que pasaba entrenando a Quiddich, sus músculos tomaban forma y fuerza.

Los últimos días pasaron con rapidez, ya tenían todo el material y el equipaje hecho, sólo quedaba embarcarse en el expreso y coger rumbo a Howarts.

-Rápido niños que perdéis el tren -decía la señoraWeasley delante de toda su tropa de hijos, Harry y Hermione.

-Sí -contestaban todos yendo más rápido.

Cruzaron la barrera hacia su andén, subieron el equipaje al vagón de carga y fueron a buscar un buen compartimiento para pasar las próximas horas de viaje juntos.

-¡Neville! -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Hermione, muy bien. He pasado el verano en Rusia visitando a unos parientes. -dijo orgulloso el torpe muchacho.

-¡Qué bien! Yo he viajado a Grecia, y el último mes lo pasé en la madriguera con Harry y Ron.

Neville miraba aun impresionado a su compañera, si no se hubiese fijado bien, no la habría reconocido como Hermione Granger.

El viaje se hacía largo, al final, los prefectos fueron llamados, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, Harry les esperaba en el compartimento.

Por el camino se encontraron con Pansy, que recelosa, se quedó mirando a Hermione con un profundo odio.

-¡Ja! –rió burlonamente-. De ser un payaso de circo, pasas a ser un prototipo de mujer, ya estás un poco mas cerca de ser normal, sangre sucia. -espetó la morena.

-¡Cállate Parkinson, si no quieres problemas!-gritó Ron enfurecido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó alguien acercándose a ellos.

Sus ojos, como témpanos de hielo se clavaron como afiladas espadas en Hermione, la recorrieron minuciosamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Los ojos marrones de la muchacha le miraban asustados pero seguros de sí mismos.

-Valla valla Granger, veo que te ha sentado bien el verano. Ahora por lo menos podemos mirarte sin sentir demasiadas arcadas. -rió divertido.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de forma extraña, estaba furiosa, furiosa con aquel muchacho que también había cambiado, su pelo un poco mas largo dejaba caer unos mechones de forma seductora sobre su frente. Su cuerpo, tremendamente musculoso se escondía tras aquella blanca camisa y la corbata verde de Slytherin, estaba hecho para las tibias noches de verano.

-¡No, no, Hermione no! No puede ser. ¡Estoy pensando indecencias de Draco Maloy! No, no, no. Esa imagen fuera. -pensaba Hermione agitándose graciosamente.

-Ja ja ja. -reía Pansy-¡Le ha dado un tembleque!

-¡Callaos, idiotas! ¡Hermione, Hermione! Reacciona -gritaba Ron zarandeando a su estupefacta amiga.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! sí, sí… Cállate Malfoy, a menos que... ¿quieras ser de nuevo… un Huron? -preguntó pícaramente volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Tú me amenazas Granger? -preguntó sarcástico-. No me das miedo, deberías saberlo ya -dijo riendo como loco.

Un rato después, Hermione y Ron llegaron hasta Harry, Ron le contó el pequeño altercado a su amigo, que se puso serio mientras se levantaba con gran rapidez.

-Maldito Malfoy, ¡Le voy a dar su merecido!-gritó cogiendo su varita.

-Déjalo Harry, no merece la pena. En serio, no malgastes saliva en un hechizo contra él. -dijo Hermione determinada mientras se ponía a leer uno de sus libros.

El viaje pasó sin más problemas, y por fin, llegaron a Howarts, su hogar. Subieron a las ya míticas carrozas que les llevaban ante las gigantescas puertas, por las que pasaron rápidamente para llegar al Gran comedor, se morían de hambre. Pero antes, el más que acostumbrado discurso del director, Albus Dumbeldore.

-Otro año más comienza, oscuro pero lleno de esperanza, por lo que os pido, tengáis los ojos bien abiertos. Como de costumbre, el bosque que está en los terrenos queda prohibido, y las visitas a Hogsmeade, son a partir del 3ºcurso. Y sin nada más que añadir, ¡Qué comience el banquete! -terminó alzando los brazos mientras un montón de comida aparecía en la mesa.

-¿A qué esperas Herm? -preguntó Ron mirando a su amiga que observaba la comida.

-Estoy a dieta Ron, ¡Tengo que tener cuidado! -explicó un poco avergonzada mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tú a dieta? ¿Estás bien Herm? -preguntó Harry riendo.

-Sí, yo a dieta, ¿Algún problema? -se molestó mientras se servía un buen puñado de ensalada.

-Hermione, estás loca -dijo Ginny mirándola con impresión-. Si estás fantástica.

-¡Vale ya! Dejadme, haré lo que quiera ¿vale? -preguntó sonrojada.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, el grupo de siempre hablaba acerca de molestar y vengarse de los Gryffindor, menuda novedad era aquella...

-Esa Granger… se cree divina, me pone enferma -decía Pansy junto a Draco y Blaise.

-Te pondrá enferma y todo lo que quieras -comentaba Blaise con picardía-. ¡Pero cómo se ha puesto! Es la comidilla de todas las casas.

-Sí, sí... -susurró Draco con una extraña sonrisa mientras miraba la mesa de los Gryffyndor.

Hermione seguía peleando con Ron a causa de la comida, ya que su amigo, ahora se había empeñado en que ella había dejado de comer por completo.

-Tú no escuchas tus incoherentes palabras, ¿Cierto Ron? -preguntó molesta la castaña-. ¿Cómo demonios voy a dejar de comer? Simplemente tengo más cuidado al elegir las cosas que me llevo a la boca.

-A esa edad, es normal -rió Angelina dándole la razón a Hermione.

Ron enfurruñado aun, atacó vivamente unos jugosos muslos de pollo, mientras pensaba que él jamás dejaría de comer por una tontería de esas.

La noche terminó con casi todos los alumnos apunto de vomitar todo lo que habían ingerido, por el contrario, Hermione caminaba ligera como una pluma, que andaba sonriente junto a Ginny.

-¿Desde cuándo anda así Herm? -pregunto Ron.

-No sé, no me había fijado asta hoy…

Hermione movía las caderas de forma vistosa y elegante a cada paso, aquello le daba un aire mucho más dulce y pícaro a la par que elegante y sofisticado.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas, los temas estrella de conversación eran sin duda, las vacaciones de verano, y el impresionante cambio de su amiga Hermione Grager. Y lo mismo ocurría en las habitaciones masculinas.

-Harry, Ron, ¿Le habéis hecho o dicho algo? –quiso saber Seamus aun perplejo.

-¿Nosotros? -pregunto Ron-. ¡Qué va! Cuando llegó a la madriguera ya estaba así ¿Verdad Harry?

-Sí, casi no la reconocemos, yo me quedé alucinado

-¡Cómo para no! -exclamó Colin Creve

La noche pasó rápidamente, y por la mañana, como siempre, Hermione fue una de las primeras en levantarse, se preparó, untó su pelo en las típicas pociones que usaba para dejarlo totalmente liso, y bajó al Gran comedor con unas tremendas ganas de que empezasen las clases, aunque los Lunes tuviesen doble clase de pociones a última hora, no se desanimaba como el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué clase tenéis ahora? -preguntó Ginny llegando al Gran comedor y sentándose junto a ella.

-Ahora… transformaciones -contestó Hermione mirando el horario.

-Yo tengo Historia… -comentó decepcionada la más joven de los Weasleys.

-¡Qué suerte! -exclamó Hermione, pues aquella clase le gustaba mucho-. Yo hasta mañana no tengo, aunque por suerte, después de transformaciones me toca runas antiguas. -terminó aliviada.

-Por mucho que haya cambiado tu aspecto, sigues igual de estudiosa ¿eh? -rió la pelirroja.

El gran comedor comenzaba a llenarse cuando ella salía camino hacia el aula de transformaciones, le gustaba ser la primera y volver a repasar por 3 o 4 vez el primer tema del curso.

-¡Señorita Grager! -saludó McGonagall- .Como siempre la primera, 10 puntos para Gryffindor por llegar tan pronto -sonrió.

-Gracias profesora. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta sobre…

Y de aquella manera pasaron las dos los 20 minutos que faltaban para comenzar, entre explicaciones. El timbre sonó y el resto de los alumnos entró en clase, aun adormilados y un poco aburridos y cansados.

Aprendieron a transformar un enorme escritorio en una avestruz, y como de costumbre, la única que lo consiguió a la primera y a la perfección fue Hermione Granger.

-¡20 puntos más para Gryffindor! -exclamó orgullosa McGonagall mientras miraba a Hermione sonriente.

La siguiente clase para Harry y Ron, fue adivinación, y para Hermione runas antiguas, aquella clase la fascinaba completamente, era tan emocionante…

-Espero que hayáis estudiado las runas como es debido -Comentó la dura profesora.

Tras tomar los primeros apuntes, la profesora comenzó a mostrarles las primeras runas del curso, "aherwel, el árbol, tarisna, la sabiduría…" Y por ultimo, usaría los huesos de Dragón para ver el incierto futuro de uno de ellos. En cada pequeño hueso, había un dibujo, gracias a ellos, se seguía el destino de la gente.

-Veamos… -susurró la profesora Ángela mirando a sus alumnos.

Era una mujer pelirroja, y tremendamente excéntrica, junto a ella estaba siempre su siniestro perro, Noctum. Negro como la noche más profunda, miraba con dureza con aquellos inquietantes ojos amarillos que parecían saberlo todo. Pues en realidad, aquel extraño perro negro, pertenecía a una raza de hombres capaces de transformarse permanentemente. Extraña donde las hubiera, pues era una raza que conocía el futuro a la perfección, aunque por propia naturaleza les estaba más que prohibido revelarlo, daban acertijos, pistas y consejos a quien ellos pensaban merecedores de saber.

-¡Hermione Granger! -gritó mientras su alumna se acercaba con paso decidido-. ¿Estás preparada para lo qué digan?

-Sí –contestó decidida.

-Perfecto, primero has de saber unas cosas, tú y el resto de la clase. Los huesos de Dragón jamás mienten, deberás aceptar lo que dicten con madurez -miraba a Hermione fijamente, cuando su alumna afirmó con la cabeza, los lanzó enérgicamente y se quedo mirándolos.- Tiempos oscuros nos esperan, feroces luchas llevarás a cabo con tus amigos, perderás a alguien muy, muy querido… y encontraras un amor difícil, pero será el amor de tu vida. Aquí hay algo que no queda claro, el guerrero a caído de forma extraña, deja la duda de si será un amor largo o corto… lo que puede decir que él también puede caer en la lucha.

-No son muy buenas noticias… -dijo Hermione pensativa mientras fruncía el ceño-. ¿Perderé alguien muy querido? -preguntó, solo dos imágenes cruzaron de forma fugaz por su mete, Harry y Ron.

-Sí, alguien a quien quieres como un hermano caerá en una victoriosa batalla, no hay forma de cambiar eso. -dijo Noctum casi en un susurro haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a él, pues era la primera vez que se dirigía a un alumno desde los años que lleva en Howarts con Ángela.

El semblante de Hermione empalideció justo cuando sonaba el timbre. La preocupación la revolvía las entrañas, ¿Perdería a uno de sus amigos sin poder hacer nada? ¿Vería su caída con sus propios ojos? ¿Sin remedio? No podría soportar algo así... no... no podría…

_Más cuando eres un impío ángel caído... caes por última vez... _

Aquello alejó el tema de aquel amor, ni se le pasó por la mente pensar en aquello, pues lo que más la aturdía era la perdida que sufriría… la batalla… ¿Eso quería decir qué volverían a luchar contra Voldemort? ¿Entonces sería Harry? Pero no, no cuadraba, porque no caería en la batalla final… ¿Ron? No, por dios, no podía elegir a uno de ellos.

-Maldita sea… -susurraba caminando por los fríos corredores-. ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase! -gritaba.

-¿Ahora también hablas sola Granger? -escuchó una fría voz a su espalda.

-Éste no es un buen momento Malfoy, ¡Déjame en paz! -le gritó sin mirarle, pues sus ojos estaban suavemente empañados.

-Oh! Granger, Granger, Granger, ¿Aun no sabes con quien estás hablando? -preguntó agarrándola por el brazo y haciendo que se girase.

Ella le miró con dureza, con ojos cristalinos y semblante triste. Él, por un momento se quedó paralizado con aquella imagen, le recordó a un pajarillo en su jaula. Tan madura, tan inteligente… pero por muy distinta que fuese seguía siendo una sangre sucia-

-Suéltame -pidió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y si no quiero? –sonrió pícaramente.

Ella se limitó a seguir mirándole, interrogativa, ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Molestarla? ¿Hacer que se sintiese aun peor?

Se acercó unos centímetros a ella, la chica intentó alejarse, pero la dura pared de roca maciza se lo impidió. Él no se alejó, siguió con su propósito, y hasta ella llegaba el suave olor a menta del muchacho, algo de lo que nunca se había percatado.

-¿Qué pretendes? -preguntó confusa.

-Nada… ¿Hablar un rato?

-Déjame ir… ¡Ya!

No hizo caso a las peticiones de la hermosa castaña, su sonrisa era misteriosa… su cuerpo llegaba tibio al tacto de Hermione… jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Me parece que aun no quiero que te vallas.

-Me da igual lo que tú quieras Malfoy.

-Pues no debería… -susurró cerca del oído de la muchacha.

Hermione notó cómo una mano se deslizaba por su suave y cálido muslo, se quedó petrificada, pues era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, ¡Ni siquiera había dado aun su primer beso! Y sobretodo, jamás imaginaría que fuese con Malfoy... Sí Harry e incluso el torpe de Ron... ¡Pero no Malfoy!

-¡Para! -pidió entrecortadamente.

-Vamos Granger... ¿Me dirás que acaso no te gusta? –añadió afilando los ojos y clavándolos en los de ella, las mujeres no tenían secretos para el.

-¡N...no! -gritó intentando apartarle.

Tras un rato forcejeando, logró escabullirse del rubio platino, le miro durante un segundo con dureza, él mostraba una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa. Hermione echó a correr como si el diablo la llevase, sólo que fue a él al que dejo atrás, observando su huida, el movimiento de sus torneadas piernas, perfectas hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

-Esto se pone interesante... -murmuro girándose y comenzando a caminar de forma despreocupada.

Mientras, Hermione corría a toda velocidad dirección a su sala común... Resbaló, que casualidad, pues un charco en medio de su camino halló.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó agarrando su tobillo- ¿Por qué demonios me tiene que pasar todo a mi? -preguntó a la oscuridad de la noche

El tobillo dolía horrores, intentó levantarse, apoyó todo su peso en la pared de piedra, estaba furiosa con sigo misma, con todo el mundo...

Hermione escuchó unos pasos, ¿Sería Malfoy? ¿Habría escuchado sus gritos? un fuerte rubor la invadió.

-Con que también hablas sola Granger -dijo mordazmente.

-¡Déjame! -gritó ella, pues no reconocía aquella voz.

No veía más que sus pies, ya que una gruesa capa nocturna le cubría toda la parte superior...

-No está bien gritarle a la gente... -avisó divertido.

Ella se limitó a mirarle con furia, estaba débil incluso para hablar... sentía sofocos, un gran calor la invadía, vencida, se dejó caer al suelo inconsciente.

_Vosotros no podéis más que caer y caer... sin retorno al cielo por siempre estaréis..._

-¿La… Enfermería? -preguntó desperezándose.

-¡Oh! Señorita Granger, ¿ya se despertó? –escuchó hablar a una dulce voz que se acercó a ella. Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Howarts.

-Cómo…

-Nada de preguntas. Descansa pequeña, has pasado una noche horrible, tenias una fiebre altísima -ordenó-. Y ese tobillo no tenía buena pinta, tendrás que usar un buen apoyo durante una semana entera.

-¿Apoyo? ¿Muletas? –se asombró.

-Sí, lo más seguro. Me gusta ese invento muggle, nos vino muy bien en la comunidad mágica -rió por lo bajo.

-Está bien...

Se quedó tumbada, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí, recordaba la escena de Draco y más tarde la otra, cuando fue vencida por la horrorosa fiebre. ¿Quien era aquel muchacho? Parecía reírse de ella, y la trato mal, pero fue él quien la llevó allí, tenía curiosidad, pero más aun, deseaba agradecérselo.

La sacaron de sus pensamientos, Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron a verla, entraron con una sonrisa, pero sus miradas eran de preocupación. Hermione nunca se había puesto enferma, solo había estado un par de veces en la enfermería, y a causa de los hechizos.

-¿Qué tal estas? -preguntó Harry sentándose junto a ella con una sonrisa dulce -. Estábamos preocupados al ver que no venias a la sala común anoche.

-Menos mal que vino McGonagall y nos dijo lo que había pasado -añadió Ginny.

-¡Ya te vale Herm! -exclamó Ron divertido.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención preocuparos -se disculpó la castaña mirándoles sonriente.

Un rato después se tuvieron que ir, comenzaban las clases, y Madame Pomfrey no dejaría salir a Hermione hasta la tarde, le prohibió terminantemente estudiar, debía descansar. Los nervios de Hermione se crisparon, ¿qué demonios haría todo el día? ¿No podía estudiar? ¡Durante un día entero! Jamás había estado un día entero sin tocar un libro, ya fuese para el estudio o para la diversión.

-Maldita sea… cómo me aburro… -susurraba mirando el techo.

Hermione crispó los nervios de sus amigos, pues se pasó media hora acribillándoles a preguntas acerca de las clases de aquella mañana, a las que ninguno respondió.

-Hermione, ¡Tómate un solo día en tu vida de descanso! -pidió Ron a punto de volverse loco.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, ¡Necesito saber los temas que habéis dado para estudiarlos! -dijo enfurecida.

-¡No! -grito Harry levantándose de la cama de su amiga- No, Hermione, esta vez nada de estudio… -terminó con dulzura.

Ella les miró enfurruñada y se recostó de golpe, sólo pensaba en las clases, por lo menos, había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño tropiezo con Draco y aquel misterioso muchacho que la había llevado a la enfermería, a quien le gustaría agradecérselo.

Las horas se hacían interminables para la castaña, no podía levantarse, cada vez que lo intentaba, un agudo dolor se apoderaba de su pequeño y frágil pie.

-Hermione querida, me voy un momento al despacho del director, que no se que le ha pasado.

-Vale… Madame Pomfrey, ¿Podría darme ya la muleta? -preguntó esperanzada.

-No, aun no. Nos conocemos Hermione, sé lo que harás.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… antes de irme abriré la ventana, un poco de aire fresco y sol te vendrán de maravilla, hoy hace un día precioso.

La suave brisa la envolvía, los fugaces rayos de sol caían sobre su rostro. Le entraba morriña… estaba tan a gusto… poco a poco se durmió plácidamente, llena de tranquilidad y paz.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte -dijo alguien cerrando la puerta con suma suavidad sin querer despertarla.

Se acercó hasta quedar junto a la cama de la castaña, rozó su mejilla y sonrió con malicia... Hermione frunció el ceño comenzando a despertar.

-Qué suerte la mía ¿Eh Granger? –preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Provocó que Hermione se despertara del todo, abrió los ojos de par en par, y se encontró con unos ojos grises como témpanos de hielo, buscó alguna señal de Madame Pomfrey... pero no había vuelto.

-¿A quién buscas Granger? ¿A la petarda de la enfermera? No está, por suerte estamos solos.

-Igual no te has dado cuenta Malfoy... pero no quiero estar a solas contigo.

-¿No? Me rompes el corazón -agregó sentándose en la cama amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué demonios te piensas que haces? ¡Largo! -ordenó intentando empujarle.

Pero su fuerza no era suficiente, él la agarró con una fuerza sobre-humana de las muñecas y la tumbo bajo él.

-¡Suéltame! –pidiócon voz temblorosa.

-¿Nerviosa Granger?

-¿Debería?

-Sí... evidente, dada la situación -siseó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, no pensaba que fuese a darle esa respuesta. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Qué demonios se pensaba ese maldito Malfoy?

De nuevo, el suave aroma a menta la envolvió por completo. Draco bajó sinuosamente hacia ella, no podía huir, estaba tumbada e indefensa... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? estaba hecha un lío.

-Déjame... -pidió con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Uhm... Me parece que no... -susurró junto a su oído.

Clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Hermione, con suavidad, pero apasionadamente, aquello no entraba en la perspicacia de Hermione, no, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Se odiaban! Y sin embargo no podía negar por mucho más tiempo que no le gustara... Era normal, ya tenía 17 años y ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, su cuerpo lo pedía... lo necesitaba.

Un gemido escapó de la fina boca de Hermione, Draco se apartó con cara de triunfo y la miró. Un minuto después la soltó con suavidad y se acercó a la puerta.

-Por hoy es suficiente... seguiremos otro día... -y se marchó con una amplia y misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué? -grito Hermione sin poder creerselo- ¡¿Qué?

Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido, no lo comprendía. Draco Malfoy, El Gran Draco Malfoy... no, no era normal.. .¿Qué mosca le había picado para actuar así?

-No... Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. Seguro... no puede ser... -murmuraba mientras iba poco a poco hacia el Gran comedor-. No, no es razonable... no se puede discutir... sin duda alguna no es normal. ¡Por dios! ¡Me voy a volver loca!

-¿Hablando sola Granger? -preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Hermione miró con rapidez, se encontró con las miradas de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, pasó de ellos y comenzó a caminar con su muleta.

-¿Lisiada Granger? -grtió Pansy reteniendo la risa chillona de la que era dueña-. Tan inteligente y tan torpe al mismo tiempo

-Por fortuna Parkinson, la inteligencia es algo que te han negado, ¿verdad? -rió Hermione traicioneramente.

-¡Te arrepentirás, Sangre-sucia! -grito ofendida.

-Ya, ya... -dijo Zabini haciendo que la joven bajara su varita.

-¿La defiendes Blaise?

-No, pero no quiero que nos quiten puntos... -añadió señalando a la profesora McGonagall, que se aproximaba a ellos.

-Vale vale... tú y yo nos veremos las caras sangre-sucia... -advirtió Pansy caminando hacia las puertas del Gran comedor.

-Granger... -se despidió el moreno Zabini con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? -se preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigía de nuevo al gran comedor-. ¿Desde cuando Zabini me trata así?

Hermione entró en el Gran comedor torpemente, muchas miradas se quedaron pendientes de la molesta muchacha, unas de admiración, otras de rencor.

Se sentó pesadamente entre Harry, Ron y Ginny, que sonrieron contentos por su regreso.

-Habernos avisado, e íbamos a buscarte Herm –la regaño Ginny.

-Ya, ¿y qué me ibais, a traer en brazos? -preguntó sarcástica pero sonriente.

-Bueno, como estas a "Dieta" no creo que peses mucho… -agregó Ron con rintintín.

-Bueno, ¡No discutáis! -pidió Harry crispado- ¿Qué tal Hermione?

-Mejor, pero me molesta mucho el pie, me aburría tanto... -se quejó mientras se servía la cena.

Hermione levanto la vista, sus ojos chocaron contra los de Draco, que sonreía con complicidad, con superioridad, ella le fulminó con la mirada y el rió divertido.

-Me crispa los nervios… -dijo ella por lo bajo

-¿Qué? -pregunto Ginny mirándola.

-¡Nada! -exclamó Hermione, pues no quería decirles nada, Harry y Ron lo matarían.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose lentamente.

-¿El qué?

-Eso Herm… en tu cue… ¡Por Merlín! -gritó- Es un chup…. - Hermione le tapo la boca totalmente aterrorizada.

Ron y Harry miraban confusos, por suerte no se habían enterado de nada. Hermione y Ginny cenaron a toda velocidad y se fueron juntas a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que la había descubierto… Además, Ginny no se contentaría sin saber todo, no tenía remedio.

-¡¿Qué? -gritó levantándose y poniéndose rígida.

-Sí… no me pidas que te lo explique porque aun estoy buscando algo coherente para todo esto.

-Pero… pero… esto es… alucinante.

-¿Sí? ¡Tú estás loca de atar! ¡Es Draco Malfoy! el enemigo de los nacidos de muggles, ¡Yo! -se crispó.

-Hombre… mirándolo por ese lado es sospechoso… pero… ¡Es muy sexy! ¿Le has visto?

-Mas de lo que me gustaría… por desgracia -añadió ruborizada.

-Ah, que suerte, todas las chicas sueñan con él…

Discutieron un rato más, pero comenzaba a llegar gente a la sala común y se volvía peligroso hablar de más, decidieron dejarlo para otro momento, Ginny le dijo que si ocurría algo se lo dijese sin falta.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡No me gafes Ginny Weasley! -gritó subiendo a su cuarto y cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

-Esta loca, ¿cómo puede querer que le ocurra también algo así? -preguntaba Hermione mientras se cambiaba de ropa-. De todas formas, no es época de pensar en eso… las cosas están revueltas, tanto fuera como dentro de Howarts… y con las revelaciones de la clase de runas antiguas… algo feo se acerca. La batalla final será pronto… muy pronto.

Aquellos pensamientos la agotaban, la dejaban hecha polvo… se acostó con suavidad en su mullida cama, sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez, recién había comenzado el curso y todo había cambiado mucho, demasiado, ¡Malfoy se había vuelto loco! Blaise Zabini la trataba mejor, Pansy la odiaba más, no dejaba de sentirse observada por todos, tampoco había cambiado tanto ¿no? O tal vez ¿sí?

_Ésta vez sin retorno os quedareis, de aquí no os moveréis..._

_Jamas..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2 El comienzo del fin_

Los siguientes días, esquivo a Draco Malfoy como pudo, incluso se negó a si misma a ir sola a su lugar favorito, la biblioteca, siempre encontraba a alguien que la acompañase.

-¡Oye! ¡Ian, Ian! ¿No necesitabas ayuda con un trabajo de pociones?

-Sí -contestó el castaño de la casa Hufflepuf, hermano de una amiga de Hermione que iba a Gryffindor-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo tu hermana, si quieres te ayudo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo entrenamiento de Quiddich -murmuró con un tono triste en la voz.

-Valla, bueno. Pues entonces nada, ¡nos vemos! -dijo retomando su camino en busca de alguien que la acompañase.

Ya tenía el tobillo bien, pero Madame Ponfrey le había aconsejado tener cuidado, tardaría un tiempo en estar como al principio, y de vez en cuando, le dolería terriblemente.

Hermione maldecía, no encontraba a nadie para ir a la biblioteca, no quería ir sola, saldría tarde, ¿y si se encontraba con Malfoy? No, no podía… pero no tendría mas remedio. Con cuidado y atenta, caminaba con suma rapidez a la biblioteca, estaba desierta, fue hasta el fondo, allí había una mesa muy bien escondida, era en la que siempre se ponía a estudiar tranquila, lejos de Harry y Ron para que no la chantajearan con los deberes, allí estaría segura.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero era agradable el olor de los libros... tanto le gustaban... su concentración era totalmente perfecta, pero como todas, podía romperse con suma facilidad.

-¡Anda! Granger... -dijo una voz junto a una estantería cercana a la escondida mesa de Hermione.

-Zabini... -saludo mirándole un segundo y volviendo a volcarse en su pesada lectura.

-¿No sabes hacer nada más? -preguntó divertido el moreno y atractivo chico de Slytherin.

Ella alzó los ojos pesadamente, no contestó, le miró con indiferencia, y de nuevo, volvió a lo suyo.

-No deberías tratarme así, aun espero que me des las gracias.

Crispada ya, Hermione habló:

-¿Darte las gracias por qué Zabini? - analizo sus recuerdos a toda velocidad, y una imagen se quedó paralizada en el tiempo-. No te referirás a lo de Pansy ¿no? ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda para nada!

-Pues no, se perfectamente que a Pansy la vencerías con el hechizo mas sencillo... -puntualizó- Me refería a lo de aquella noche, en los corredores, cuando estabas con fiebre... encima que te ayudé. ¡Aun no me lo as agradecido! -se quejó en tono teatral

-¿Qué? –ahogó un grito-. ¿Eras tú?

-Pues claro... Ah ¿no lo sabías? –se asombró.

-Creo que es más que evidente... -agregó cerrando el libro fuertemente y dejándolo en su sitio.

Miró al moreno, llena de orgullo... no podía imaginar que estaba apunto de darle las gracias a un Slytherin.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa infantil en la cara, esperando deleitarse con aquellas palabras.

-Gra... gra... gracias... Zabini... -le costó decir

-De nada Granger, por suerte no pesas casi nada, así que no me costo llevarte.

"_Oh el gran Blaise Zabini mano derecha del grandísimo idiota Draco Malfoy, ¡a llevado en brazos a la sangre sucia!"_ Ironizó en sus mas profundos pensamientos.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no decir aquello en voz alta, aun así, no le hacia la más mínima gracia haber sido salvada por un Slythering, y mucho menos Zabini, el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

-Bueno, es tarde, me voy -dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

-Yo también, ya es de noche, espera salimos juntos.

Hermione volvió a mirarle incrédula, no se fiaba, estaría alerta, aunque bueno, después de lo de Draco, ya casi no se fiaba de ningún hombre.

A regañadientes salió acompañada de él, unas chicas de Ravenclow se quedaron mirando, ¿Un Slytherin con una Gryffindor, saliendo tranquilamente sin insultos ni gritos? Sí que era extraño.

Caminaba como si se encontrase sola, no le dirigía ninguna palabra, él reía, le parecía una escena graciosa.

Se separaron junto a las escaleras de subida hacia la casa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió alegremente y comenzando a caminar hacia el corredor de las mazmorras.

-Sí, hasta mañana-contestó con cierta indiferencia.

Él rió con fuerza y siguió caminando, Hermione pensó que estaba loco... cuando llego, Ginny se acercó, quería saber si había ocurrido algo con Malfoy, para ella se había convertido ya en una telenovela.

Los días pasaban lentamente entre clases y trabajos, el Profeta no dejaba de hablar de ataques dirigidos por "él que no debe ser nombrado", las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas.

Algunos alumnos de 1 y 2 estaban aterrorizados, Dumbeldore avisó que allí estarían seguros, pero él, mas que nadie, sabia que los peores tiempos jamás habidos les azotarían pronto... morirían muchos, otros acabarían locos como los Longbotton, pero no había mas remedio que luchar, y allí en Howarts, había un grupo que volvía a prepararse de nuevo.

-Vamos Hermione, ¡llegaremos tarde a la sala de los menesteres! -avisó Ron corriendo frente a ella.

De nuevo, el ED se juntaba, solo para alumnos de 6 y 7, y algunos de 5 pero solo los mejores de Hufflepuf, Ravenclow y Gryffindor.

Allí; Harry, Ginny, Zacarias, Hanna, Cho, Ian, Sarah, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Neville, Seamus, Jonh, Andrew, Tom y su mellizo Heran.

No eran muchos, pero en total con Ron y Hermione, dieciocho, un buen número para comenzar.

-Llegáis tarde -regaño Harry cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento estaba cogiendo unos libros.

-Que raro... -murmuró Hanna.

-Ya vale, estamos aquí para lo qué estamos.

-Tienes razón Ginny. De nuevo se ha juntado el ED, desde nuestra ultima vez, han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas... pero otras muchas malas... Ahora que ha vuelto y se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, alguien debe estar preparado...Y somos nosotros -recito Harry seriamente dando pequeños paseos frente a todos.

-Es verdad -agrego Cho-. Si pasara algo y no estuviese Dumbeldore, alguien tendría que proteger la escuela.

-Sí, y ahí entramos nosotros -añadieron Parvati y Padma al unísono.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, hicieron un programa con lo que practicarían, desde el hechizo mas sencillo y práctico, al mas difícil y doloroso que podían realizar.

Hacían bien en estar preparados, jamás podrían saber a lo que en un futuro se enfrentarían.

Estuvieron casi hasta media noche, lo pasaron genial, por suerte, mañana era sábado, irían a Hogsmeade y estarían juntos por la mañana en Cabeza de puerco, pues allí no había jamás alumnos de Howarts.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 11:30 -se despidió Harry marchando con Hermione y Ron.

Llegaron rápidamente a su sala, estaba desierta, pues todos estaban ya durmiendo, Hermione subió pesadamente a las habitaciones femeninas.

Se cambió de ropa con rapidez y se metió en la cómoda cama... estaba hecha polvo.

En sus sueños se vio atrapada, presa, llena de frustración. Alguien la seguía en la oscuridad, el sudor la inundaba, los nervios la mataban...

Oscuridad... frío, soledad... temor.

_No hay marcha atrás... el destino no se puede cambiar..._

_Es lo que decidisteis..._

Se despertó, sus músculos aun estaban en tensión... se sentía aterrada... pero... ¿por qué? no recordaba casi nada.

"_Sera mejor que me cambie y baje a desayunar_..." pensó mirando el reloj del cuarto, que marcába las 8:30. La gran mayoría de los alumnos estarían durmiendo durante una hora más.

Entró al Gran comedor, estaba completamente vacío, solo se encontraban allí los alumnos más estudiosos y algunos madrugadores.

Se sentó aun adormilada, se sirvió un zumo, no tenia apenas apetito, iría a Hogsmeade sola, quería dar un paseo y entrar en la vieja librería de la señora Prins, con quien se llevaba excelentemente.

El día era nublado y fresco, bajaba poco a poco, absorta en sus pensamientos, tardó casi una hora en llegar al hermoso pueblo de montaña.

-Buenos días Hermione. Querida, pronto viniste hoy -saludo la señora Prins con una amplia sonrisa

-Sí, pasé una mala noche... -explicó la castaña ojeando un grueso libro

Estuvo allí casi una hora. Hablaron acerca de complicados hechizos, elaboradas pociones y extraños escritos.

Caminó hasta la plaza, miro el reloj, que marcaba las 10.30, aun tenia tiempo de sobra ¿qué haría? era la primera vez que bajaba sola a Hogsmeade. Pasó junto a una tienda de moda, se miró reflejada en el escaparate, ella era una de las pocas personas que bajaban al pueblo con la túnica del colegio tal vez debía comprarse algo de ropa, por mirar no perdía nada, así que se decidió y entró.

-Hola, puedo ayu... -comenzó una mujer pero al verla su cara se tornó es frustración-. Sí, sí puedo ayudarte... no hace falta ni que te pregunte.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó ofendida.

-Si... ahora que has entrado no puedo dejar que salgas con esas pintas... -pensó en alto sin hacer caso de las quejas de la joven

-¡Pero bueno!

-Ya sé. Veamos... ¿Qué color te sentará mejor? -comenzó mientras sujetaba una fina camisa de tono marrón- No, este no... Colores oscuros no, mejor claros. Tienes una cara muy dulce... un color oscuro te afea... el blanco... ¿tal vez?

-Oye... no es necesario...

-Déjame trabajar.

Era una mujer tremendamente hermosa, parecía saber mucho acerca de moda, pero aun así se sentía incomoda.

La arrastró hasta los probadores con un montón de ropa en las manos, la obligó entrar para que comenzase a probarse la ropa que había escogido mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una silla frente a ella, esperando ver los resultados.

La primera vez, salió con una camisa blanca de lino, muy ajustada, una falda grisácea y unos botines negros.

-No... Muy infantil. ¡Otro! -ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

"_Es una de esas mujeres a las que no se le puede llevar la contraria..."_ pensó Hermione enfundándose en unos prietos vaqueros y en un niqui rosado.

-Fatal... no, no, no y no !Más!

Estaba sofocada de probarse tana ropa, salió por última vez del vestidor, ya estaba harta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione de los nervios, no aguantaba mas.

-¡Maravilloso! soy una artista, estas esplendida ¡menudo cambio!

Hermione se miró a un largo espejo, no se veía tan distinta, una falda de largura media con vuelos negra muy a la moda gracias a las brujas de Macbeth, y un niqui Bblanco con un pequeño escote adornado con encaje que dejaba a la vista el comienzo de sus senos.

Sus curvas se mostraban de forma perfecta y natural, sus piernas ligeramente tostadas y simpáticas, estaban cubiertas por unas graciosas botas blancas y negras.

-El pelo lo llevas perfecto, veo que se te dan muy bien las pociones. -comentó sonriente- Te maquillaré un poco.

A regañadientes, la hizo sentarse, no quería maquillarse, y aun que tuviese 17 años, jamás lo había hecho.

Perfilo sus ojos con sumo cuidado, ahora tenían un aire más adulto, más hermoso. Sus labios, de un tono cereza brillante y un poco de suave y fino colorete.

-¡Perfecta!

La mujer, orgullosa de su trabajo no le cobro nada, metió la túnica de la muchacha en una bolsa con la propaganda de la tienda y la hizo marchar, pues Hermione se negaba a irse así como así.

"_Esto es increíble... ¿qué demonios hago yo yendo así por la calle?"_ -se preguntaba mientras el rubor la desbordaba_. "Me gustaría que Malfoy me viese... ¿Qué?... ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

Como si hubiese sido escuchada, se encontró frente al rubio, que la miró asombrado mientras Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente.

No, no podía estar pasando, su corazón latía cien veces mas rápido que de costumbre... llevaban muchos días sin verse a solas.

-Valla... veo que te a sentado bien evitarme... -rió mirando las piernas de la muchacha.

-No... no te lo creas... tanto... -dijo nerviosa y apartando la vista de aquellos ojos que se le clavaban como miles de afiladas dagas.

-¿Nerviosa? -jugó él.

-¡No, por dios! –contestó. Pero era mentira, por un momento, su cuerpo se incendió al recordar la última vez en la enfermería-. No seas tan cínico.

_Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás... pero no esto..._

_Ya no hay marcha atrás..._

Miró a su alrededor, la pequeña calle en la que se hallaban estaba desierta... apartada y solitaria.

-No me mientas Granger... lo veo en tu cara... –murmuro dando unos pasos.

Se quedó desafiantemente quieta, con el rostro fruncido... no debía dejarse intimidar.

-¿No te apartas Granger? -preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Debería? -ya se había acostumbrado a hacer aquella pregunta.

-No... Mejor que no.

La empujó contra la pared con fuerza, ella dejo caer la bolsa donde iba su uniforme por el susto.

Algo se agitaba en el interior de ambos... Pasión, tristeza, dulzura... un remolino de sentimientos a los que no podían dar cabida... Él la miro fijamente mientras reposaba su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles con aquel sabroso color. Estaba seguro de que aun no habían probado la lujuria de los besos... deseaba ser el primero... Ella también lo deseaba... se dejó vencer...

Ni su mente ni sus hormonas eran tan fuertes como ella pensaba.

Increíblemente, fue ella quien alzó los brazos pasándolos sobre el cuello del rubio con una mirada llena de confusión a lo que su cuerpo hacia, Draco la observó incrédulo, casi asustado de aquel impulso de la Gryffindor.

Hermonione, en un acto de debilidad terminó posando sus temblorosos labios sobre los fríos de él.

Draco los mordisqueo, obligándola ha abrir la boca, mezclo su lengua con la de ella, un beso lleno de pasión, que hizo que el estomago de Hermione diese un vuelco, le encantaba, notaba la tibieza del cuerpo que se estrechaba al suyo, sus anchos brazos rodeándola.

-Me has sorprendido Granger... -susurró.

Avergonzada, ni contesto ni le miró, pero tampoco retiró sus finos brazos del ancho cuello de Draco.

Draco sonrió, jamás había sonreído de aquella manera ni siquiera él se percató. Una sonrisa única, solo para ella y es que realmente, desde hacia un año y medio, Draco había buscado la forma de llegar a aquel punto con la castaña... pero jamás lo intento, pues el odio que se tenían el uno al otro era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento de calidez que pudiese albergar sus corazones.

Pero por fin... por fin su momento había llegado. Tal vez ella pudiese disipar la oscuridad de su corazón... una sonrisa bastaría... alguien que le amase de verdad... lo había buscado en tantas otras chicas... pero ninguna le amó... ninguna lloró por él, ninguna le abrazó con calidez en una noche de tormenta, en la que él se sintiese morir.

Nadie jamás le había dado su corazón, y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella fuese su salvación.

Los dos últimos años le habían cambiado ya no tenía las mismas aspiraciones que su padre, pero no tenia salida alguna, temía por ella, una sangre sucia. Si llegaba a oídos de su padre la mataría, no podía dejar que nadie se enterase, pero ¿cómo?

Tenia claro que no se alejaría de ella, aun se odiaban mutuamente, pero ambos pensaban una cosa.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Cierto que se odiaban, pero aquello ya era algo que tenían en común. Aunque se les hacia imposible pensar en tener algo. Para Hermione seria su primer "novio" y su mayor enemigo. Para él, lo que siempre había odiado, y odiaba. Y lo que podía llegar a amor por encima de todo.

Aun así, tal vez no perderían nada, ¿o sí? de todas formas, querían, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas... pero había un problema, la gente.

-Gren... Hermione... -susurró, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Hizo que el corazón de ella latiese a mayor velocidad, jamás habría imaginado escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios.

-¿Qué?...

-Esto... no te ofendas... pero creo que deberíamos mantenerlo esto en secreto.

-Yo pienso lo mismo... -contestó, pues sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Todo había ocurrido de manera tan rápida y espontanea que resultaba totalmente una locura,, pensar que ahora tenían algo más que una relación de odio. Hermione se fijó en la hora, solo quedaban diez minutos para la quedada con el ED, no quería soltar los brazos del cuello del rubio, sentía que si los apartaba, jamás volvería a rodearle, le asombraba su forma de pensar.

Quien iba a decirle años atrás que acabarían así y que ese mismo muchacho le robaría su primer beso.

No, no quería marcharse, pero debía.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el viendo la cara de preocupación que había puesto.

-Nada... solo que he quedado en diez minutos con Harry y Ron.

-¿El cara rajada y Weasley el pobretón? -preguntó mientras su semblante de asco.

-No...

-Vale vale. Perdona...

"_Malfoy disculpándose por haber insultado a Harry y Ron... no me lo puedo creer... parece ser que al final no es tan malo como creíamos..."_-pensó mirándole con confusión.

-Bueno... si tienes que irte, vete, ya nos veremos, pero recuerda, no les digas nada... Ni a ellos ni a nadie.

-Tranquilo... si Harry y Ron se enteran, intentaran matarte por todos los medios -rió ella.

-Que lo intenten -contestó desafiante.

Hermione admitía que se sentía culpable por llegar a aquella situación, eran enemigos y tanto a ella como a sus amigos les había hecho daño, pero estaba segura de que su padre estaba detrás de aquel carácter.

-¿No puedes ponerte la túnica? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-No me hace gracia que todos te vean así. -gruñó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-N... No tengo tiempo, no pasa nada. Dudo que ninguno se fije en mi -respondió riendo inocentemente.

-Me parece que no vas a resultar tan inteligente como todos pensábamos.

-¡¿Cómo? –fingió ofenderse mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

Le dedicó una última mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Draco, al mismo tiempo, miró a su espalda, su forma de caminar, el contorno de su cuerpo... cómo la deseaba... era una mujer maravillosa... se acercó rápidamente y la cogió del brazo fieramente haciendo que Hermione diese un fuerte giro asustada.

Nuevamente, quedaron fundidos en un salvaje beso, se separaron, sonrió, la dejaría ir... no se preocuparía, ya era suya... pero no dejaría que nadie la tocase, nadie. Pues un Slytherin puede ser muy posesivo con lo que él cree de su propiedad... aun que no lo valorase al cien por ciento.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba en su amplia cama, en el cuarto del premio anual, comenzando un diario que Ginny le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, era la primera vez que escribía uno.

_"Aun no me puedo creer lo que a ocurrido, y mucho menos lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón experimentan, una sensación que hasta ahora desconocía, una sensación que me hace temer... temer la perdida, la separación... no a pasado más que un día... pero, no sé, estoy confusa..._

_Mucho tiempo asta ahora, caminando y yo no se por qué, ahora tú me vendes el cielo con promesas, y yo te creo. No quiero ser una más... Pero sé que lo soy._

_Alguien como él no puede amar, no esta hecho para amar, lo que hemos hecho, esta prohibido, o debería estarlo. Somos enemigos naturales. Tal vez eso sea lo que nos atraiga... pero en el fondo de mi corazón aunque sepa que valla a sufrir, existe un sueño, un atisbo de tenue luz que me da esperanza."_

_Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás...pero no esto..._

_No hay marcha atrás..._

Mientras escribía en su diario, una lechuza llegó a su ventana picoteando el cristal, llevaba un trozo pequeño de pergamino:

_"Estáte en la biblioteca a las 10:30, tenemos que hablar."_

Draco Malfoy

Con el corazón en la mano, la releyó dos veces, quedaba hora y media. Aun así, con los nervios a flor de piel bajó a desayunar, sorprendentemente se encontró con sus dos amigos los domingos solían dormir hasta el medio día.

-Pronto os despertasteis hoy -dijo sorprendida.

-Vamos a jugar un partido contra Ravenclow -dijo Ron bostezando.

-Sí, de entrenamiento, ¿Vendrás a vernos? -preguntó Harry terminando su zumo.

-No, no puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Pero si hoy esta desierta, no esta ni la vieja gruñona -comentó el pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes que Hermione suele ir todos los domingos.

-Exácto.

Terminó de desayunar y acompaño a sus amigos hasta el campo de Quiddich, eran las diez menos cuarto. Se encamino hacia la biblioteca, quería echarle una ojeada a un libro mientras esperaba. Entró en silencio, mientras se adelantaba, escuchó un ruido, tal vez sería él, Draco sabía perfectamente lo puntual que era, Hermione siempre llegaba a las clases unos quince o veinte minutos antes...

Aun tenía muy reciente lo del día anterior. Apretó fuertemente los libros que llevaba en la mano poniéndose a cada paso más y más nerviosa.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos en menos de cinco segundos. La imagen que se encontró no podía ser cierta. Draco estaba sobre Pansy, en plena lujuria. Dejó caer los pesados libros, empalideció, deseo morir en aquel mismo instante.

La muchacha, tumbada sobre la mesa, miró enfurecida.

-¡Maldita sea Sangre-sucia!

Draco la miró serio, tragó saliva y dejó caer levemente su cuerpo.

-¿Te diviertes Granger? -preguntó apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Pansy mientras la mirándola de reojo.

Aquella pregunta terminó de destrozarla por dentro, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que hacerse ilusiones? con un Slytherin, con ¡Draco Malfoy! De quién se conocían sus romances por todo el colégio, que no eran pocos.

Hermione salió corriendo despavorida, su mayor temor se hizo realidad en menos de veinte cuatro horas. La había engañado, engatusado con bonitas palabras, se encerró en su cuarto que ya no compartía con nadie gracias a haber sido premio anual, por fin tenía su espacio, un rinconcito de soledad en el que nadie la molestara. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie... solo necesitaba la soledad de sus pensamientos, con rostro lloroso, volvió a coger el diario, regalo de Ginny, leyó lo que había escrito la noche anterior, le parecía una sarta de tonterías dignas de una niña de trece años.

_"Todo daría por no mirar atrás, me siento perdida, sola, abandonada... mi mundo se vuelve más oscuro, ahora que pensaba que la tenue luz lo comenzaba a cubrir. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de creer aquellas sucias palabras...? no deseaba mas que utilizarme... y siendo tan reciente ahora que comenzaba a conocer tantas nuevas sensaciones... Él, él me engaño, me utilizó... ¿tanto me odia? si yo jamás le hice nada a nadie... ¿Es por mi sangre? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener padres muggles?... no entiendo nada... pero debí suponerlo. Con Pansy... él siempre ha estado con ella, es su amiga. ¿Cómo fui capad de creer sus mentiras? ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? El premio anual de una de las mejores casas... no me lo merezco, si caí en una trampa tan tonta... me siento desecha por dentro, me tiemblan las manos mientras escribo esto... no puede ser... ¿por qué? ¿por qué me siento así? jamás... me había llegado a sentir así... no quiero hacer nada mas que llorar... me odio a mi, le odio a él, odio al mundo y odio al destino por haberme deparado tal encontronazo..."_

Decidió salir para despejarse, alerta para no encontrarse con nadie, tenia los ojos hinchados y dolidos, paseaba por el vacío pasillo del tercer piso, unas voces llegaron a sus oídos eran Pansy y Draco.

-Esa maldita sangre-sucia.

-Tranquila, ya lo terminaremos esta noche en mi cuarto. -contestó mientras la besaba.

-Sí, suerte que eres premio anual y tienes uno para ti solo, el final de la torre nada mas y nada menos, es enorme.

-Si, bueno... si quieres podemos ir ya.

-Por mi encantada. Me revienta que esa sangre-sucia también sea premio anual... como la odio.

-Eso es porque es una sábelo-todo, no hace mas que estudiar... no tiene vida ni personalidad. Se la puede engañar con mucha facilidad. -terminó en un murmullo que aun así llego hasta ella partiéndola en dos una vez más.

Apuñalada nuevamente, corrió fuera, como loca. Llegó al lago, caminó torpemente entre los árboles, hasta llegar a su _"lugar secreto" _en el que los pesados y calurosos días de verano se tumbaba dejando que el sol y la suave brisa la acariciasen, nadie más iba allí, era su santuario, donde poder llorar, quejarse en silencio sin ser descubierta.

Su rostro estaba hinchado, se recostó sobre un árbol, el mismo árbol de siempre, frente a ella, el hermoso e imponente lago se abría como un abanico azulado, le gustaba aquel solitario lugar porque en ocasiones, se podían ver a las fieras y horrendas sirenas jugar en la superficie, lejos de miradas, solo una, la de Hermione y que ellas desconocían.

El día seguía claro, pero a lo lejos, un torrente de oscuras nubes revelaban la tormenta que se avecinaba. Las miró, le dio igual, aun no quería marcharse de allí, se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo Draco y Pansy. Cada torre tenía una habitación individual en el _"ático"_ para cada premio anual de las casas, no era de extrañar que Hermione fuera la de Gryffindor, pues era la más inteligente de todo Howarts.

Estarían subiendo las escaleras lentamente, entre millones de apasionados besos y mientras, ella lloraría recostada en aquel viejo árbol. No podía desahogarse con nadie, sus únicos amigos, Harry y Ron no podían enterarse, primero, la echarían la regañina del año, y segundo, intentarían matarlo por todos los medios, costase lo que costase. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una fina y tímida sonrisa infantil.

Las oscuras y terribles nubes llegaron hasta estar sobre ella, la lluvia caía con suavidad, no se movió mientras el agua resbalaba por su piel delicada, se sentía revivir, como si la pura lluvia la limpiase. Dejaba de sentirse sucia, pero aun así, deseaba llorar, llorar con todas su fuerzas, llorar mas de lo que jamás lo hubiese hecho, así, soltó un grito de rabia, odio y frustración, y sus saladas lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua virgen.

Alguien oyó el doloroso grito, y con curiosidad de acercó encontrándose una bella imagen, Hermione estaba totalmente calada, con la cabeza alta, mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo, sus lagrimas resaltaban con claridad. Se notaba el peso del dolor que la aplastaba con lentitud.

Se acercó con cautela, no quería asustarla, la miro un par de minutos más y se dio a conocer.

-Sí que vas a acabar estando loca ¿eh Granger? –intentó bromear- Ahora no solo hablas sola si no que gritas.

Le miró con tanto con odio que apretó los dientes tan fuerte que sintió un fuerte pinchazo. En aquel momento odiaba a todos los hombres del mundo

-Qué quieres... ¿Zabini?

-Nada, escuché un grito y me he acercado a ver lo que pasaba... Es... ¿estas bien? -preguntó con cierto tono de timidez.

-Sí... lo estoy -respondió bajando la cabeza.

Aquella era una de las ultimas personas con las que quería desahogarse, otro Slytherin, no tenia bastante con ellos, y para colmo uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy, lo que le faltaba por vivir aquel horrible día de principio de otoño.

-Pues no lo parece -agregó acercándose y sentándose, ella seguía de pies, se dejó vencer por su debilidad y se sentó junto a él.

Las gruesas ramas del árbol les cubrían en cierto modo de la fresca lluvia, miraban el lago, en silencio. Pareció que él estuviese allí para que no se sintiese sola, pareció que él quisiese ayudarla, pero no, era un Slytherin una serpiente inmunda, la engañaría también, pero no tenia a nadie mas al lado.

En silencio durante unos minutos mas, le miró un sólo segundo, él no cambió su vista de dirección, con rostro calmado, la ayudo a hablar, ella comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, incluso lo que había comenzado a sentir hacia Draco. Blaise Zabini la escuchaba en silencio, realmente aquel moreno era de Slytherin, pero no solía meterse con la gente, se limitaba a observar como Draco, Pansy y el resto del grupo lo hacían por él, aquel pensamiento le dio cierto valor para hablar.

Tras contarle todo, el muchacho la miró con pena, conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía perfectamente como actuaba, normalmente lo hacia con las mas prepotentes, como Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinsom y chicas como ellas, pero aquella vez se había confundido de persona. Él también era sangre sucia, al menos en parte, y desde su nacimiento le habían inculcado los valores de los Mortifagos y el señor oscuro, pero su corazón no llegaba a ser tan oscuro como el de Draco. Aun así, seguía siéndolo de algún modo. Algo le impulsó a rodearla, ella se dejó caer sobre el mojado pecho de Blaise llorando como nunca, se sentía bien, alguien la había escuchado aunque hubiese sido él.

-Lo hayas dicho en serio o no, gracias por escucharme, ha sido de gran ayuda -dijo ella con serenidad.

-¿A qué te refieres Granger? -preguntó molesto-. Soy un Slytherin no lo niego, y estoy orgulloso de serlo sí, pero no soy como Draco, te entiendo porque a mi me paso algo parecido -confesó cabizbajo.

Hermione se separó de él, hacía rato que no llovía y ella había dejado de llorar. Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué a él le había pasado algo parecido?, ¿Quién podría ser tan cínico, prepotente y odioso como Malfoy? -se preguntaba para sus adentros.

-¿Puedo preguntar... ¿quién fue? -habló tímidamente.

-Pansy Parkinsom -contestó un tiempo sin hablarnos, pero ya lo arreglamos. Siempre he pensado que son tal para cual -confesó mirando el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse.

-Lo tenía que haber supuesto, son dos... son odiosos –terminó, pues no quería ofender al moreno con la frase de _"serpientes..."_ ya que al fin y al cabo él también lo era.

La noche caía como un velo sobre ellos, llevaban allí todo el día, ni siquiera habían ido a comer, horas y horas conversando sobre ellos, sus amigos, su pasado y su presente. Jamás hubieran imaginado llegar a conocerse tanto, Hermione le consultó cosas que ni siquiera le consultaba a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir entrando, es tarde y comenzará a hacer frío-comento Zabini.

-Es cierto, ¡llevamos todo el día aquí!-se dio cuenta repentinamente-. ¡Harry y Ron me mataran!

-Tienes razón, ni hemos comido -rió el.

-Aunque a mí no creo que me digan nada.

-Me parece... que estaban demasiado ocupados -añadió Hermione cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor, luego le miró y sonrió mientras suspiraba-. No me importa si se lo cuentas a... Malfoy, aun así, quiero que sepas que me has ayudado mucho –se levantó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no tengo por qué decirle nada -contestó ofendido.

Se levantaron pesadamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, el día había finalizado, sus estómagos se quejaban, y Hermione ya estaba mas tranquila. De hecho, jamás se había sentido tan bien, era la primera vez que se desahogaba de aquella manera, siempre había sido sola, que alguien la hubiera mecido en sus brazos mientras la escuchaba fue maravilloso, nunca estaría lo suficientemente agradecida a aquel muchacho.

Entraron sonriendo, se despidieron ante las miradas de todos, tanto Slythering como Gryffindor miraban con recelo. ¿Desde cuándo se sonreían entre sí las serpientes y los leones?

Blaise se sentó en su lugar como de costumbre, el rubio le miró con aspereza.

-¿A qué juegas Blaise?

-No sé a que te refieres -contestó con indiferencia mal disimulada.

-A lo de Granger.

-No te importa.

Era la primera vez que su amigo le hablaba así, y decidió que en la sala común tendrían unas palabras.

-Hermione, ¿que hacías con el sucio Zabibi? –grito Ron fuera de sí.

-Nada, hablar.

-¿Hablar? Hablar con Blaise Zabini, ¿el amiguete de Draco Malfoy? ¡Vamos Hermione! -añadió Harry enfurecido.

-¡Ya basta, dejadme! -se enfadó la castaña cogiendo su cena y saliendo a toda prisa.

¿Qué demonios les importaba a ellos si se hablaba con Zabini? Ella jamás les decía que no hablasen con Cho, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, o Angelina... no tenía motivos para decir nada, ellos eran dueños de sus vidas, pero en ocasiones, parecía que querían controlar la de ella. Pero no, esta vez no les dejaría, si quería hablar con Zabini lo haria.

Harry y Ron terminaron de cenar y fueron rápidamente a la sala común, querían hablar con Hermione, decirle simplemente que se preocupaban de ella, y que no estaba bien relacionarse con las serpientes.

-Me da igual, ¡si me habla le hablaré! -dictó la castaña tajantemente.

-Vale vale... no te diremos nada mas -dijo Harry serio-, pero si te hace algo o lo intenta, nos lo tendrás que decir ¿entendido jovenzuela?-preguntó cariños amente.

-¡Sí, papá! -rió ella.

Dejando las cosas mas o menos arregladas, se fue al último cuarto de la gigantesca torre, se cambió de ropa y se metió en la tibia cama comenzando a leer un grueso libro, no para todos las cosas eran tan fáciles, en la torre de Slytherin estaba por comenzar una difícil conversación.

-Díme a qué juegas Blaise.

-¿De qué hablas Draco?

-Lo sabes perfectamente... me refiero a la sangre sucia.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con ella? -le reprochó Pansy-. Encima, ¿dónde demonios te has metido todo el día?

-¿Qué mas te da lo que haga? -preguntó enfurecido-. Si quiero hablar con Granger, hablo con ella, vosotros sois los menos indicados para decirme nada... y por saber... ¿qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros? -agregó sonriente, pues conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

-¿A qué viene eso? –quiso saber Pansy inocentemente.

-¿Qué te ha contado la sangre sucia? -preguntó Draco con perspicacia.

-"Todo" –terminó Blaise diciendo y dando fin así a la conversación.

-Sera...

-Tranquilo.

-¡Ahora no tengo ganas Pansy! -gritó quitándosela de encima.

-Pues deberías... porque... -no terminó la frase pues el rubio le dio un apasionado beso mientras la subía hacia su cuarto.

Subieron las escaleras poco a poco mientras desabrochaban las camisas reglamentarias, Blaise estaba aun despierto, escuchaba todo, le dolía el corazón, pues aun quedaba un pequeño atisbo de amor hacia aquella hermosa y malévola morena... pero todas siempre preferían a Draco, ahora tenia la prueba definitiva, Hermione Granger, enemiga del rubio desde hacia años. Él jamás se había metido con ella... incluso la que todos creían la mujer de hielo había caído en las oscuras redes de Draco Malfoy. El moreno no dejaba de darle vueltas, lo que le esperaba a aquella muchacha sería muy duro. Aun así, se arrepentía de no haber hablado antes con ella, era una buena persona con el corazón tan partido como él.

-Esa Pansy... -pensaba recostándose cómodamente en su cama-. Draco y ella son tal para cual... pobre Granger. Seguro que será peor que lo que yo tuve que aguantar.

La noche fue tibia, eran las seis de la mañana cuando Hermione abrió su ventana de par en par... por primera vez en su vida, no le apetecía ir a clase, le tocaba herbología con Slytherin.

A las siete ya estaba en el Gran comedor, adormecida y sin ganas, pero desayunando un fresco zumo de calabaza. Aun quedaba una hora para la clase, pero dejando allí a Ron dormido y a Harry intentando desayunar sin mucho éxito, Hermione se encamino hacia el 4º invernadero, allí ya se encontraba la profesora Sprout colocando un montón de plantas.

-Muchas gracias señorita Granger, siempre tan amable, 5 puntos para Griffindor.

-Muchas gracias profesora.

El tiempo restante, lo pasaron saciando ciertas dudas que tenia la castaña acerca de cierta planta acuática que sonriente la profesora disipó mientras comenzaban a llegar los demás estudiantes, Harry y Ron los últimos como de costumbre.

Tres Slytherin entraron por la puerta clavando sus miradas en la solitaria Hermione, que intentó aparentar que nada ocurría. Blaise se acercó sonriente pese a las advertenciasias de sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días Granger -saludó cortesmente.

-Hola Zabini.

-Oye, ¿hoy vamos a dar las Tempanus reolis? -preguntó confuso.

-Sí, sirven para curar heridas graves, en San Mungo las usan mucho.

-Como siempre, la sangre sucia tiene la respuesta.

-Callate Parkinson.

-No deberías hablarle así a tus superiores sabelotodo -agregó Draco con indiferencia.

-¿Superiores? ¿Vosotros? -pregunto riendo.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a contestar, Harry, Ron y la profesora estaban en clase.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 3 Un rayo de Luz_

Los días pasaban lentamente, la relación de Draco y Pansy se hacía mas firme y la de Blaise y Hermione también, aunque había mucha gente que no lo veía bien, y aunque Harry y Ron estaban entre ellos, la apoyaban a regañadientes, si era su amigo... le aguantarían.

Era principios de noviembre y había pasado más de mes y medio desde la escena que Hermione se encontró en la biblioteca aquella fogosa y horrorosa mañana de domingo a principios de curso.

-¡Llegas tarde Zabini! -dijo crispada, pues llevaba 20 minutos esperando.

-¡Perdona me retrasaron!-se disculpó el atento muchacho-. Por cierto Herm, ya es hora de que me llames Blaise.

-Es que se me hace raro... aunque seamos amigos... Bueno, vale, perdona ¡Bla..Blaise!

-Muy bien ya has aprendido algo nuevo -rió entrando en la biblioteca

Caminaron silenciosos, ya aunque no había nadie, estaban mas que acostumbrados. Llegaron a la ultima mesa, donde tuvieron aquella conversación el la que Hermione le dió las gracias por llevarla a la enfermería tras el primer acoso del rubio oxigenado, en el que salió corriendo y resbaló.

Tras un rato estudiando, algo le seguía rondando la cabeza, era el día de preguntarlo, ya había suficiente confianza.

-Bla… Blaise...

-¿Si?

-Quería... preguntarte una cosa... es que me quedé con la curiosidad.

-Díme.

-Lo de Pansy... me gustaría saber lo que pasó si no es mucha molestia.

-No, tranquila... veras..."Yo desde segundo estaba... bueno se podría decir que enamorado, ciego sin duda. Por fin, el año pasado, le dije lo que sentía aun sabiendo que ella siempre había estado detrás de Draco _"Detrás"_ no enamorada –puntualizó-. Dudo que tenga corazón para enamorarse, pero bueno. Ella me aceptó, jamás había sido tan feliz, durante un tiempo todo fue maravilloso, pero no duro mucho. Todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, ella pasaba de mi, no me hacia caso, y terminé pasando por algo parecido a lo tuyo, pero peor. La encontré un día besándose con un Ravenclow, me dijo que no era nada importante, que solo me quería a mi... yo fui tonto y la perdoné, así fui enterándome y des cubriéndola cada vez con un chico distinto pero la ultima vez que lo hizo fue la peor, estaba con Draco, mi mejor amigo... mi hermano, y aunque me negué a seguir la relación, los perdoné a ambos... -relató con una gran tristeza que hizo desprender dos pequeñas lágrimas a la castaña.

-Lo… lo siento... -se disculpó por haber preguntado.

Blaise lo había pasado mil veces peor, la chica que quería, a la que tantas veces había perdonado sus infidelidades y su mejor amigo, su hermano... ella solo se podía imaginar aquella situación con Ginny, que era su mejor amiga. Pero no, aquello no se podía imaginar, era demasiado doloroso, había que vivirlo y pensar en aquel lluvioso día en el que le conoció realmente, donde escuchó sus lamentaciones. Ahora le compadecía, y más segura estaba de que era un buen muchacho.

-Oh, ya me tengo que ir Hermione, ¿Te quedas? -dijo Blaise fijándose en la hora.

-Sí, tengo que terminar el trabajo de transformaciones.

-Vale, ¡Pues nos vemos en la cena! -se despidió con una amplia sonrisa mientras recojía todas sus cosas.

Anochecía rápidamente, y ya eran las siete, aquello era lo que a Hermione no le gustaba del invierno, tenía menos horas de luz, menos horas de estudio y de diversión.

Una media hora después de haberse ido Blaise, comenzó a recoger las cosas para ponerse camino hacia el Gran comedor, donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola. Como siempre en aquellas horas, los corredores se encontraban vacíos, fríos y oscuros. Caminaba sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos cuando noto que alguien la cogía de la muñeca y la estampaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda haces Granger? -preguntó una fría y furiosa voz.

-¡Malfoy! -espetó al ver la cara del muchacho que la miraba fijamente-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Y es que desde la última vez en aquel fatídico día, no habían vuelto a estár a solas, en parte gracias a Blaise y en otra gracias a Harry y a Ron que aun desconocían toda aquella historia.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero Granger. ¿Intentas vengarte?

-¿Qué? -gritó ella

-Sí, haciéndote amiga de Blaise, ya te habrás dado cuenta que él no es como la mayoría de los Slytherin... por desgracia -terminó con un tono fúnebre.

Blaise era su amigo de la infancia al igual que Pansy, el único en el que realmente confiaba.

-Esto no es ninguna estrategia Malfoy, ¡yo, a diferencia de ti no hago esas cosas! –se enfureció.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces resulta que te has enamorado de él? -preguntoó con malicia.

Aquello se le clavó como un puñal, pues ella aun tenia un fuerte sentimiento hacia el rubio, sabia que era tonta, pero como ella misma decía, no es ella la que elige, ni su mente, es el corazón. Aunque lo deseaba, no podía hacer nada, el daño ya esta hecho.

-Nos llevamos bien, él me ayudó…

-¿Te ayudó? Oh, ya entiendo, aquel día cuando nos viste en la biblioteca te quedaste con ganas y el sació tu sucio apetito -susurró en su oído riendo.

-¡Estás enfermo! -contestó aterrada por aquellas palabras.

-Y dime Granger... ¿qué hacéis en la biblioteca? ¿Cosas sucias? - susurró mientras acariciaba su pierna, provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Los recuerdos la invadían, una parte de su corazón, no quería negar aquellas caricias, pero la parte rota sí, aquella destrozada parte le odiaba le maldecía... pero seguía deseándole. Para su suerte, su nuevo salvador llegó haciendo que el rubio se apartara.

-Ya basta Draco... te estás pasando -dijo con voz pesada mirando el suelo.

-Tienes suerte, tu "novio" ha llegado Granger -dijo en un suspiro para luego acercarse a su oído lo suficiente como para que solo ella le escuchase-. La próxima vez no te librarás... seguiremos donde lo dejamos... es una pena que llegaras antes a la biblioteca, porque lo que viste, es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer contigo -terminó con una horrenda sonrisa y se marcho dejándola pálida, dolida y apuñalada una vez más.

Blaise se acercó a ella, estaba pálida, se la veía débil... herida como un pequeño animalito, maldijo, no podía hacer nada... mas que abrazarla, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dime que estas bien Herm...- acaricio con una suave mano su lacio cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios lo hace? -gritó derramando lágrimas sobre Blaise.

-Es así... no creo que jamás cambie... -se apenó el moreno abrazándola más fuertemente.

-Pero... pero... yo nunca le he hecho nada... yo hasta hoy solo me he defendido de sus ataques, jamás he sido yo la primera. Lo sabes, ¡díme que lo sabes! -pidió llena de desesperación.

-Lo sé... lo sé...

-Comenzó todo en Hogsmeade aquel día... ¿qué demonios iba a hacer yo? me sentía... fue mi primer beso, y eso marca mucho a una chica... me engaño... me vendió el cielo con sus falsas promesas... -se desahogó.

-Tranquila... yo estoy aquí Hermione, no dejaré que pase nada, no te dejaré sola más que cuando estés con Potter y Weasley ¿vale?- preguntó con dulzura-. Entiende que no puedo hacer mas... lo siento mucho.

-Tú ya has hecho mucho por mi, Blaise -dijo abrazando al moreno fuertemente.

Alguien se encontraba cerca, había presenciado absolutamente todo... desde el momento que Draco agarró a Hermione. Estaba estupefacto, aquella muchacha a la que tanto amaba, aquella muchacha que se había vuelto su vida, su luz y su motivo para seguir viviendo la vida... ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? se preguntaba con tristeza. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

Se sentía morir por dentro, ella, pasando un momento tan duro por culpa de Malfoy y no podía ayudarla, el único que podía era ese maldito Zabini... otra sucia serpiente de Slytherin. Con ojos cristalinos, el muchacho comenzó a caminar lleno de rabia, impotencia y dolor hacia su sala común.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Hermione recobró la calma, Blaise la acompañó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda despidiendose de ella con su torpe sonrisa, Hermione se lo agradeció y le abrazó nuevamente. Entró en la sala común, aun con cuerpo tembloroso pero un poco mas relajado que momentos atrás. No tenia ganas de cenar, solo quería meterse en su enorme cama, en su cuarto, sola y pensar.

-Sigo preguntándome qué demonios he hecho yo para merecer esto.

Por suerte y desgracia, ya era viernes, tenia todo el fin de semana, parecía que iba a hacer buen tiempo, y quería aprovecharlo, pues a partir de aquel día, las tormentas y las nevadas serian continuas, y la vida pronto comenzaría a ser un horror, los tiempos difíciles volvían a arreciar en el mundo mágico para desgracia de todos.

Se reunió con Harry y Ron en el Gran comedor, se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise hablaban sobre algo, estaban serios y pálidos, solo esperaba que no se tratase de su persona ya tenia bastantes problemas como para sentirse culpable de la separación de dos amigos de la infancia que, aun así, pensaba que Blaise se merecía mucho mas que aquel "amigo", pero nada podía hacer ella de momento mas que apoyarle y estár allí cuando la necesitaba, al igual que él estaba siempre en los peores momentos.

En ocasiones, cuando miraba a Harry y a Ron, un fuerte impulso le hacia estár a punto de decirles todo. Odiaba ocultarles cosas, además ella no mentía nada bien, si comenzaban a sospechar aunque fuese un poco, no podría mentirles, se conocían demasiado bien entre ellos.

Dumbeldore les dijo lo que ocurriría en navidades. Lo que haria que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se quedasen allí a pasar las vacaciones.

-Querídos alumnos, este año en navidades, recordaremos el baile del torneo de los tres magos -un fuerte murmullo se alzó haciendo que el viejo director riese-. No será como el de aquel año, esta vez no tendréis que apuraros es buscar pareja -varios alumnos, en su mayoría masculinos suspiraron aliviados-, será un baile de mascaras -termino sonriente esperando la reacción.

_"De que va todo esto?"_ -se preguntó Hermione estupefacta, analizó la situación- _"¡Cielos, nadie sabrá quién es quién!"_ -concluyó ausente a todo lo que Harry y Ron decían emocionados.

El resto de la cena, transcurrió bastante agitado, los murmullos eran interminables, las sonrisas abundaban en su gran mayoría los rostros de los alumnos. La emoción era completa, se preguntaban cómo seria aquel baile de mascaras, y solo quedaba un mes para averiguarlo.

-¡Ya tengo ganas de que sea ese baile de mascaras! -gritaba Lavender Brown emocionada.

-¡Yo también! -añadió Parvati, su mejor amiga.

-Tendréis que esperar chicas -rió Hermione.

Y aunque no lo demostrase, ella también se moría de ganas de ir a aquel siniestro baile. Puede que allí conociese a alguien que la hiciese olvidar al rubio Malfoy, aquello subió su moral de tal manera, que una amplia sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro, pese a los insultos de Draco y Pansy.

Siempre estaba acompañada de Harry, Ron y Ginny o bien de Balise Zabini, así que de aquella manera, también se sentía protegida contra el aviso de Malfoy.

Por fin, la castaña salia de aquel agujero negro que la había absorbido, que la comía poco a poco por dentro, que la destrozaba. Comenzaba a recuperarse de aquel, su primer amor.

_"Cada mañana que despierto, me parece escuchar los nuevos latidos de mi corazón, renovados con nuevas fuerzas, reconstruido con mucho cuidado para no volver a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Quiero volar, ser libre, disfrutar de mi vida, en estos tiempos terribles debo aprovechar cada momento con mis mejores amigos, quien sabe lo que el futuro nos espera, quien sabe lo que el destino nos aguarda..."_

Cerró el diario un poco mas desahogada y se tumbó en la caliente cama, volvía a pensar en aquel baile. Como una adolescente Muggle, se imaginaba un príncipe azul, como en el cuento de la cenicienta o la bella durmiente. Aquellos cuentos con los que tanto había soñado en su mas pura infancia, un príncipe que la amase mas que nadie, dulce, amoroso, tierno... todo lo contrario a Malfoy.

Pero algo llegó a su mente de forma fugaz, un príncipe del que desconocería el rostro. Sonrió, sí que podría parecer un cuento... Su cuento de Hadas.

Mientras el sueño la vencía, se imaginó al detalle el baile, los trajes y aquel muchacho que podría estar a punto de salvar su corazón con una nueva conquista. _¿De qué casa seria?_ -se preguntaba Hermione. Ravenclow llegó a su mente con rapidez, una mente inteligente, un estudioso como ella, aquello le parecio maravilloso.

Morfeo la atrapó como un pequeño pajarillo llevándola a su mundo, allí le mostró el baile, lo que ella quería vivir, una noche mágica y oscura, un montón de alumnos cubiertos por negras y finas mascaras. Las de las muchachas adornadas con suaves plumas negras, y las de los muchachos, con adornos rojos e hilo dorado. Los vestidos, femeninos, sencillos y negros y ellos, caballerosamente vestían una típica elegante, seria y túnica. La música sonaba con delicadeza, un muchacho se acerco a ella y le tendió su mano con una tierna sonrisa. Ella, incluso estando dormida, notó cómo su corazón latía a ritmo mas acelerado mientras aceptaba la cálida mano y se dirigían juntos al centro de la sala.

Hermione se sentía especial, se sentía alguien, solo le dio pena el hecho de que hubiese sido un tonto sueño.

¿Pero quién sabe?, Tal vez se cumpliera.


	5. Chapter 5

**sailor mercuri o neptune Gracias por tu review, que es el primero que me dejan. Espero que sigas disfrutando mucho con la história!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4 Las pistas<em>

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, pasaba con lentitud para todos menos para Hermione, que se encontraba en su clase favorita, Runas antiguas. Aunque tras la advertencia de que alguien al que amaba como a un hermano moriría, ya no estaba tan segura de que aquella clase le causase una gran alegría.

Dos horas seguidas junto a la extraña y cínica profesora Ángela y su ya casi extinto perro Noctum.

Hermione ya comprendía a la perfección cada runa de aquel año, y eso que aun no había terminado el trimestre. Aquella alumna era la favorita tanto de McGonagall, como de Ángela.

Por fin, el timbre que daba paso a casi tres semanas de vacaciones sonó dejándoles libres, Hermione se acercó al viejo y enorme escritorio de Ángela para hacerle una pregunta acerca de algo que no tenia totalmente claro, y cuando la profesora la sació, su perro pareció despertar perezosamente de su siesta, siesta que hacia siempre durante la clase.

-Toma tus decisiones con sumo cuidado -dijo lleno de tranquilidad mientras se desperezaba-. Aprovecha cada momento tanto como puedas, si no lo haces, te aseguro que acabarás arrepintiéndote en un tiempo -continuó cambiando de posición, sentándose un poco mas cerca de la estupefacta Hermione.

-Sí que tienes suerte Granger, es la primera vez que da dos avisos a una misma persona, aparte de mí y de Dumbeldore claro... -avisó Angela sonriente.

-Que tus ojos no lo vean, no significa que no exista. Cuando tengas una preocupación, o una duda, estés herida o preocupada, llega hasta el fondo del asunto, puede que te encuentres con las respuestas que menos te esperabas. Y sí, el baile de mascaras te será inolvidable, no puedo decirte si para bien o para mal... -terminó dando un enorme salto y saliendo con aquel paso galante y simpático hacia el despacho de su _"amiga"_ Angela

Hermione salió de la clase pensativa en las palabras de aquel ser tan especial. ¿A qué demonios se refería con aquella palabrería? no entendió casi nada, lo único que le quedó claro, fue que el baile de máscaras seria un día inolvidable, y aquello era exactamente lo que ella quería_...(pero inolvidable tenia dos caras, una buena y otra mala)_ Hermione no podía mas que apostar por la buena, no había mas remedio.

En su camino por el corredor, se encontró con Blaise, que al verla tan pensativa se preocupó de saber que Draco no la hubiese hecho nada.

-No, que va, acabo de salir de runas antiguas -contó-. Pero es que Noctum me ha dicho... -Hermione comenzó a contarle todo el dialogo, exactamente como el perro lo había redactado.

-¡Menuda mente la tuya! -rió el moreno-. ¡No se te escapa nada!

-¡Cállate!

Caminaron juntos hasta el gran comedor, adornado ya con el gigantesco árbol y las pomposas guirnaldas que parecían hermosas boas de alegres colores.

El director dio unas palabras para dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones de navidad, recordó que el día 24 por la noche seria el baile de mascaras, quedaba una semana y media aproximadamente.

De nuevo, altos murmullos alcanzaron el techo hechizado del comedor, la emoción les embriagaba por completo, aquella seria una experiencia única. Todos lo sabían, una manera de que un Slytherin y un Ravenclow por ejemplo, pudiesen disfrutar de una velada hermosa, sin perjuicios, sin guerras entre casas, una noche sin precedentes.

Aquella noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaban todos reunidos hablando sobre cómo seria el baile, sin duda había causado mucha mas expectación de lo esperado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? -preguntó la morena desnuda, tumbada entre las suaves mantas de seda.

-Nada, estoy como siempre -contestó mirando el oscuro techo.

-Eso no es cierto... últimamente no eres tan salvaje –murmuró hacercandose a su oído e intentando que alguna emoción sexual se encendiese en él.

-Ya, bueno... es que ya me aburre.

-¿Yo? -preguntó ofendida.

-Todo... -contestó levantándose y vistiéndose con pereza.

-Ya... me lo puedo imaginar -contestó con malicia saliendo de la estancia.

Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor, seguían sus míticas celebraciones, a cada sorpresa o acontecimiento, los leones aprovechaban para hacer una fiesta privada en la sala de colores amarillos y escarlatas.

-¿Dónde vas Herm?

-A la cama Ron, tengo sueño.

Esperaba repetir el sueño de la noche anterior, deseaba que Morfeo la transportase de nuevo a aquel mundo imaginario, un mundo fantástico en lo que todo lo que su corazón deseaba era realidad.

Se tumbó con torpeza, estaba cansada, Fred y George habían venido de _"visita"_ secreta sin que ninguno se sus antiguos profesores se diese cuenta, sí que tenían ideas aquellos muchachos. Hermione siempre se preguntaba como planeaban todo y lo llevaban a cabo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, nadie excepto Dumbeldore que aunque no dijese nada, estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en su castillo.

Y nuevamente, Hermione fue transportada hacia el mundo de Morfeo, de nuevo, se veía maravillosa, en medio de la elegante pista de baile, y nuevamente aquel dulce muchacho enmascarado sonreía con dulzura.

Por la mañana, la muchacha pensó que comenzaba a estar obsesionada con la esperada velada, luego recapacitó, se regaño a si misma. No era obsesión, ni deseo, ni nada por el estilo, era una necesidad.

Se encontró con Ron y Harry en la sala, esperándola y con una cara que daba terror.

-¿A qué hora os fuisteis a dormir? –quiso saber conteniendo una fuerte risotada.

-Ay... aaah -bostezó Ron-. Hemos dormido un par de horas.

-Sí... Oye Herm. ¿Hoy bajamos juntos a Hogsmeade? –le comentaba Harry a una enorme estatua que coronaba la entrada.

-Harry, por dios, estoy aquí -grito avergonzada por su amigo.

-Anda... ¿y ella quién es? –señaló Harry a la estatua.

Bajaron con pereza, por primera vez, el trío estaría en Hogsmeade con un Slytherin, pero de forma pacifica, Hermione les pidió el favor, y ellos a regañadientes no tuvieron otra que aceptar la compañía de Blaise Zabini, que aunque le soportaban, seguía siendo para ellos un enemigo. Solo pensaban en que quería algo de su Herm, y eso les molestaba, pero mejor que estuviesen juntos antes que dejarle asolas con ella.

Encontraron a Blaise rezagado en la entrada, también con mala cara, pues él también había dormido poco, pero por motivos mucho más distintos a los de los Gryffindor.

-¡Blaise! estamos aquí -llamó Hermione levantando la mano entre otros tantos alumnos que hablaban nerviosamente de lo que Dumbeldore les había avisado en el desayuno.

_-"No hace falta que en la visita a Hogsmeade de hoy busquéis traje, os lo proporcionara la escuela, serán casi iguales, las mascaras también, gracias a ellos, absolutamente nadie sabrá quién es quién, ni amigos, nadie _-rió el director divertido-._ Podréis conocer a gente de otras casas por lo que realmente son, sin barreras, sin rivalidades y sin peleas._

Aquello subió mas los ánimos y emociones del alumnado, estaban deseosos de que el día llegase.

Bajó con los tres chicos a Hogsmeade, ellos comenzaron a hablar de Quiddich, Hermione estaba contenta de ver como reían y discutían sobre qué equipo seria el mejor del mundo, pues aquellos tres eran sus mejores amigos, Blaise se había colado de manera elegante y vistosa, pero se lo había merecido con creces.

Como en todas las visitas al pueblo, fueron a la tienda especializada en Quiddich. También Hermione les hizo entrar en una vieja y gigantesca librería, para descansar y tomar algo, prefirieron Cabeza de Puerco. Mucho mas discreta para el variopinto grupo, por allí, pocos alumnos pasaban, y no querían verse sometidos a los cuchicheos y murmullos dirigidos al grupo.

Mientras bebían, charlaron de todo un poco, pero como era normal, el tema estrella fue el baile.

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia no saber con quien bailas... -opinó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo-. Y si... ¿acabo bailando con Pansy Parkinson?

Todos rieron con la pregunta de Ron, que seguía asustado con aquel horrible pensamiento, cualquiera menos ella, deseaba para sus adentros.

Pero tendría que esperar unos días para descubrir con quien bailaría, tanto él como el resto del grupo.

Siguieron bebiendo un rato mas, hacia las cinco, salieron un rato, andaban cerca de la mansión de los gritos, cuando comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve unos a otros, pocos momentos así de divertidos volverían a tener todos juntos.

-¡Hay! Herm me has metido nieve en el oído -se quejó Ron riendo.

-Lo siento ¡Dios! -una bola le estalló en la espalda-. ¡Blaise, ahora veras! -gritó haciendo otra y tirandosela sin mucho éxito.

Pasaron toda la tarde con aquella diversión, cuando la noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo, decidieron que ya era hora de volver al castillo, estaban empapados y helados a causa de la nieve, pero habían pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida, ajenos a lo que fuera de las gruesas paredes de su hogar ocurría. El mundo mágico se revolvía, la guerra se acercaba, Voldemort unía nuevos seguidores a sus filas, cada día que pasaba se hacia mas y mas fuerte, el terror comenzaba a sembrar los corazones de las buenas personas. La semilla del mal florecía a gran velocidad.

-¡Ron, comes demasiado! -dijo Hermione ya en el gran comedor.

-Herm, he gastado muchas energías, tengo que alimentarme.

-Así solo vas a conseguir convertirte en una bola hermanito -rió Ginny uniéndose a ellos.

-Por lo menos... yo no estoy a dieta.

-Ya vale Ron -dijo Hermione cansada-. Llevas meses así, déjame, yo quiero vivir unos años más.

-¡Pero si te has quedado en los huesos! -la riño mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Tú estás tonto? -preguntó riendo enérgicamente.

-Ron... tampoco es para tanto -agrego Harry.

-Necesitáis gafas, pues bueno, ¡ya como yo por ti!

-¿Habéis visto a Weasley? -comentó una morena en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Sí, come como un cerdo -añadió el rubio riendo.

-Son lo peor.

-¿No podémos tener una cena tranquila? –quiso saber Blaise.

-Ay, es verdad. No me acordaba que te has hecho su amigo -reprochó Pansy con una mueca.

-No te confundas, yo solo considero amiga a…

-Sí, a Granger, no hace falta que lo digas todo el colegio lo sabe -espetó con una extraña mueca Draco.

-Te tienen como un traidor... ¿Verdad Draco?

-¿Qué Zabini, te has divertido jugando esta tarde con la inútil de la sangre sucia? -pregunto otro Sly-. Eres un traidor...

-Callate Hopkins ¡o te las veras con migo! -avisó Draco

-Tarnquilo Malfoy -dijo el muchacho marchándose.

Blaise miró a su amigo con una torpe sonrisa, aunque Draco se lo echase en cara, no dejaba que nadie mas lo hiciese, y aun que fuese una persona aparentemente fría y casi sin corazón, era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-No me des las gracias, ¡lo que ha dicho es cierto! -dijo haciéndose el duro-, aun así, el único que te lo puede decir soy yo.

-Vale... -murmuró feliz mientras atacaba su plato.

Todo el castillo y sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por una hermosa capa de nieve blanca, virgen y pura. Unos jugaban con ella, otros preferían quedarse en sus salas, contemplando el crepitar del fuego mientras comían dulces y hablaban acerca de todos los temas, y un pequeño grupo, aprovechaba para patinar en el gigante lago.

-¡Mira Herm! -chillaba Ron intentando dar una vuelta y cayendo sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Qué malo eres Ron!

-¡Herm! quita de ahí, quita -gritaba Harry sin poder parar y llendo directo hacia la castaña

-¡No Harry para, para! -pedía moviendo los brazos hacia todos lados.

Demasiado tarde, el moreno chocó llevándosela por delante y cayendo ambos sobre Ron. Que se quejaba como un niño pequeño.

Aquella escena era vista por varios curiosos, entre ellos tres Slytherins; Pansy, Blaise y Draco contemplaban la escena.

-Mira que son insignificantes -opinó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo pasan bien -agregó Blaise.

-Qué pasa, ¿qué te han entrado ganas de ir a hacer el idiota con ellos? -preguntaba Draco con su típica mueca.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso Draco, simplemente digo que lo pasan bien, nosotros no hacemos más que lo de siempre, por una vez podríamos cambiar –reveló con sinceridad.

Draco le miró un segundo y después suspiro. -Esta bien, vallamos a patinar nosotros también.

-¿A patinar o a molestarles? -preguntó Blaise con dureza.

-Uf –suspiró patinar, pero no te prometo nada -avisó.

Pansy no agregó nada, haria lo que Draco dijese, de aquella manera, cogieron los patines y se acercaron al lago, Harry, Ron y Hermione les miraron con cansancio, aun así no se irían, ellos habían llegado antes, y el lago era suficientemente grande para ambos grupos.

-¿No se cansan siguiéndonos a todos lados? -pregunto Ron levantándose.

-Eso mismo digo yo, son un incordio... -opino Harry.

-Ya vale chicos, dejad las cosas tal cual, si ellos no hacen nada, nosotros tampoco.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no haran nada?

Los Sly comenzaron también a patinar, no se les daba demasiado bien, pero increibleménte, aquello hizo arrancar varias risotadas de sus adentros, Hermione miraba a Draco, parecía un niño, un niño que jamás había disfrutado de su infancia, un niño que reía por primera vez. Aquello se clavó en su alma como una daga acusadora, avisando que no debía pensar así, que debía olvidarle. Luego estaba Pansy, persiguiéndole todo el rato. Cada vez que la miraba la misma imagen la ofuscaba, la de la biblioteca que tan grabada había quedado en su mente, como una espina en su corazón.

Patinaba con suavidad, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando las escenas de Draco y Pansy, lo bien que lo pasaban ambos, por un momento imaginó que fuese ella y no Pansy quién disfrutaba junto a Draco, y una triste sonrisa asomó hasta que alguien chocó contra ella causando su caída.

-¡Cielos, Hermione! Perdona no te vi -dijo Blaise ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla.

-No pasa nada, no me he lastimado -sonrió.

-Patinemos juntos ¿Vale? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Claro!

Comenzaron a dar vueltas juntos, cogídos de la mano, cuatro miradas, las de sus amigos, no paraban de observar cada movimiento al milímetro.

-¿Qué demonios hace dándole la mano a esa maldita sangre-sucia? –se enfureció Pansy por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa, que ahora sí tienes celos? -saltó de pronto el rubio mirándola con dureza, pero con una una media sonrisa llena de acusación.

-¡De eso nada! -expetó con su mítica mueca.

-Me pone de los nervios -le decía mientras tanto Ron a Harry

-Y a mi, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que Zabini no meta la pata, aun así... Uf -Harry suspiró-. Creo que es un buen tío.

-... -Ron se limitó a echarle una mirada acusadora por lo que acababa de decir.

-No me mires así Ron, ya sé que es un Slytherin, pero es lo que pienso, alucino incluso yo.

Un rato después, Pansy ya estaba cansada de ver como su amigo y la "sangre-sucia" patinaban juntos, la noche cayó con suavidad, el cielo despejado, dejaba ver las pequeñas y hermosas estrellas brillantes, las constelaciones quedaban iluminadas en el firmamento nocturno, los seis miraban, deseosos, pidiendo algo que nadie mas podía otorgarles, un deseo íntimo, que solo su alma conocía.

-Qué hermoso -dijo Hermione.

-Demasiado... -contestó Blaise.

Por una vez en siete largos años, los Slytherins y los Gryffindors no discutían mientras sonreían mirando las estrellas en el congelado lago, por una vez, no les incomodaba estar de aquella manera, juntos, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras pedían un deséo secreto.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, comienza a hacer frío... -se percató Hermione.

-Tienes razón... ya es muy tarde, nos hemos quedado sin cenar -rió Blaise.

-Vamos... -se limitó a decir Draco a sus amigos.

-¡Adiós chicos! -se despidió Blaise.

-¿Vamos a sala común? –se interesó Harry frotándose las frías manos.

-¡Sí! pero tengo un hambre...

-Ron, ¿cuándo no tienes hambre?

Caminaron deprisa hacia la sala de Gryffindor, en cuanto llegaron, se cambiaron de ropa y se acurrucaron los tres ante el fuego, el crepitar y el olor les relajaba, allí no estaban ya mas que ellos. Ninguno hablaba, solo contemplaban las llamas.

Casi una hora después, Hermione decidió irse a su cuarto dejando a sus amigos allí.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-¿Qué te parece el día que ella sienta lo mismo? Osea nunca...

-Pero... debería saberlo, tiene todo el derecho...

-Tú no sabes lo que hay escondido... yo lo vi...

-¿El qué?

-¿cómo podría explicártelo?

-Simplemente cuéntamelo.

-Bien, pero debes jurar que no saldrá de aquí, esto no lo sabe nadie, y comprendo que Hermione no nos haya dicho nada por que habría sido malo para nosotros.

-¡Deja de dar rodeos!

-A Herm... le gusta Malfoy...

-¿Cómo? No, eso no puede ser, después de siete años…

-¡Lo se! Pero lo vi con mis propios ojos amigo... Y creo que a Zabini le gusta nuestra Herm...

-Osea que tenemos un lío amoroso... que no es normal... ¡Pero cómo se le ocurre a Hermione enamorarse de semejante... co... cosa!

-Algo debió de pasar en la salida a Hogsmeade de aquel día... pero no dijeron nada... es... dios... ¡cada día le odio mas!


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 5 El baile de Navidad. _

_Primera parte._

El viernes amaneció despejado, aquel día sería el baile de navidad.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, nerviosa, con el estomago revuelto, no quiso bajar a desayunar... pronto llegaria la profesora Mcgonagall con los trajes y las mascaras. La mañana se le hacia eterna, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo abrir uno de sus gruesos libros, recordaba el baile de cuarto año, en el que fue pareja de Victor Krum, una extraña relación... pero era un buen muchacho aunque con difícil temperamento.

-¿Herm no baja a desayunar? -preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a su hermano.

-No, dice que no tiene hambre... -contestó Harry peleándose con el bacon.

-Jajaja -Ginny-. Lo que pasa es que tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Es… ¿cómo decirlo? como un libro abierto -explicó divertida.

Todas las chicas andaban como locas esperando su traje para poder comenzar a elegir su peinado y el maquillage. La sala común de Griffindor, al igual que las demás era un autentico gallinero femenino.

-¡Herm! -llamó Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó cansada por la espera

-Ha llegado McGonaggall.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Hermione bajo rápidamente mientras Ginny reía estrepitosamente, menudo temperamento tenía su amiga.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos, a continuación os daré los trajes, bajareis de uno en uno para que nadie sepa quien es quien, y yo me encargare de vigilar, ¿entendido? por orden, yo diré quien va primero, si nos quedamos aquí, le veremos bajar, así que iremos a un cuarto, e iré diciendo los nombres para que podáis ir a vestiros, mientras, ir preparandoos, que las chicas nos conocemos -terminó tiernaménte con una sonrisa de complicidad.

De aquella manera pasaron la tarde, los chicos, miraban aburridos a las chicas, que no hacían mas que dar vueltas por todos lados preguntando si su peinado estaba bien. McGongall no se preocupó porque se reconocieran por los peinados, se lo estaban cambiando tantas veces, que en ese mismo momento ninguno sabía ya quién era quién.

Por suerte para Hermione, al ser premio anual, tenía su cuarto solo para ella, se peinaba con tranquilidad, pero incluso hasta allí llegaban los gritos histéricos de sus compañeras, que la arrancaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, alguien tocó su puerta y pasó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, era la profesora McGonagall, que le traía su tan ansiado y esperado traje, lo dejó sobre la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Vallase preparando con tranquilidad señorita Granger, cuando sea su momento, vendré a avisárla para que baje.

-Sí profesora -dijo esperando que se fuese para poder ver su traje.

Abrió la cremallera con sumo cuidado y lo saco con delicadeza... ¡sí que era hermoso!

Totalmente negro, como todos los demás y adornado con pedrería dorada. Si que se parecía al de su sueño... ¿aquello querría decir algo?

El cuerpo era con corsé, totalmente pegado a su piel, con un profundo escote que dejaría ver el comienzo de sus senos, de falda larga con volantes. Tenía las mangas largas y anchas hacia el final, se lo probó sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Le quedaba como un guante, no se reconocía ni a si misma, ahora se daba cuenta de cómo había cambiado tanto ella, como su cuerpo al completo.

Las ocho eran ya mas o menos, Hermione esperaba ansiosa, poco quedaría ya, pero se dio cuenta de que no había visto la mascara. La sacó de su funda, era aterciopelada, de plumas negras y brillantes dorados que deslumbraban, se quedó anonada ¿todas serian tan hermosas? Se la puso, justo en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a una estupefacta McGonagall que la mirada asombrada.

-Señorita Granger... está... está usted mas que espectacular.

-Gracias profesora –se ruborizó mientras sonreía.

Hermione salió de la sala común, nerviosa pero sonriente. Por el camino se encontró con algún que otro alumno que también se dirigía hacia el Gran comedor, no podía saber ni quien era ni a que casa pertenecía, las chicas que había visto asta ahora, no llevaban unos trajes tan hermosos como el suyo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, McGonagall lo había escogido especialmente y a conciencia para su alumna favorita, aquello hizo que su estima hacia la dura profesora creciese mas.

Cuando ya estaba frente a las gigantescas puertas del Gran comedor, cogió aire, cerró los ojos y las abrió con delicadeza, era una de las ultimas en llegar, ya estaba repleto de gente. Varias miradas se posaron en ella.

Qué hermosa era. Como un verdadero ángel.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 6 Presente_

-Sabes, estaba recordando el baile de navidad.

-Yo también, en cuanto entraste en el Gran comedor supe que eras tú, ahora que todos esos meses pasan por mi mente, me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdicie. Y mañana puede ser nuestro último día, ya solo nos tenemos a nosotros... con la muerte de tus padres.

-Lo sé. Pero mañana me vengaré... y tú por tu madre. Pero si he tenido que recorrer este largo camino no me importa ¿y sabes por que? -preguntó abrazándole fuertemente-. Porque al final de este oscuro y terrible camino estabas tú.

-Yo pienso lo mismo mi pequeña... -contestó besándola dulcemente-. ¿Sabes? mañana por la mañana le pediré a Dumbeldore una cosa... si tú quieres claro.

-¿El qué?

-Si algo me pasara.

-¡Eso jamás, si tú mueres yo muero! -grito ella.

Se recostó, abrió un cajón junto a su cama y sacó una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada, la miró con nerviosismo.

-Hermione, eres lo que mas quiero... ¿Querrás casarte mañana conmigo? -preguntó agachando la mirada-

-¿Qué si quiero? Por dios, ¡Sí!


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 7 El baile de navidad _

_Segunda Parte._

Hermione caminaba lentamente, nerviosa, se veía sola. Sin tan solo supiese quienes eran Harry y Ron... pero no, había muchos grupos de personas hablando entre ellos, ninguno desvelaba su identidad, aquello sin duda no parecía Howarts. El ambiente tranquilo, sin discusiones ni peleas, estaba anonadada, feliz...

Fue hasta la mesa de las bebidas, eran casi las nueve, aun tenia casi toda la noche por delante, pues el baile no terminaría hasta bien pasada la madrugada. Mientras bebía con delicadeza una cerveza de mantequilla, otra muchacha se acercó también, miró a Hernmione y sonrió, ¿Quién seria? tal vez jamás lo descubriría.

-Hola -saludó la recién llegada.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Esto es genial verdad?, me refiero a no saber quién es quién.

-Cierto... jamás me había sentido tan a gusto -rió Hermione divertida.

Poco después de estar hablando un buen rato, un grupo de chicos se acercaron y se unieron a la conversación, hablaron de todo, desde Quiddich hasta de criaturas mágicas.

-Pues yo creo que las Driadas no existen -dijo uno.

-Sí, sí que existen, y me han dicho que son muy hermosas.

-Por lo que se sabe -comenzó Hermione-. Son de piel verdosa, y todas tienen el cabello de color rubio pálido.

-¿Si? -preguntó otro con curiosidad-. Me gustaría ver una.

-No, no creo -rió Hermione-. Si te acercas a sus zonas, no vivirás para contarlo, hay guerreras apostadas, te pueden meter una flecha entre ceja y ceja a más de 500 metros.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Cómo molan!

-Sí. Que se sepa, solo un par de personas han podido entrar a sus ciudades –añadió otra chica uniéndose al grupo.

-Solo se conocen tres de sus ciudades, pero no donde están.

-Pues que pena.

Con aquellas conversaciones pasaron más de media hora, callaron justo cuando las brujas de Macbeth hicieron acto de presencia con su famosa música. Comenzaron a tocar una melodía movidita, haciendo que todos bailasen en grupo mientras reían y hacían un poco el tonto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 8 Media Noche_

A las 11:30, las baladas irrumpieron en la sala, todos comenzaron a buscar una pareja cuidadosamente, a la mente de Hermione llegaron sus sueños. ¿Su príncipe azul llegaría? cómo lo deseaba... sentía su corazón en la mano... moría y revivía a cada muchacho que pasaba junto a ella... llevaba ya quince minutos de espera, aun nada... ninguno llegó y le tendió la mano con la sonrisa mas tierna de todas. Se asustaba, no quería que todo acabase así, aunque sí que había disfrutado de la velada. Otros quince minutos, el reloj ya comenzaba a dar las campanadas de media noche, recordó a la cenicienta, ¿su magia también habría acabado? ¿Y por aquello él no llegaba? se entristeció, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando un joven avanzaba por la mitad de la pista, caminaba tranquilamente entre las parejas sin inmutarse, con paso decidido hacia ella, cuando llegó, hizo una profunda reverencia y le tendió su mano con una tierna sonrisa, como en su sueño.

-¿Me haria el gran favor de concederme este baile? -susurró tiernamente.

-Sí -respondió cogiendo la mano que le tendía.

Hermione vivía su sueño. Tan real, tan hermoso. La canción era increíble, se aferraba a él un poco mas fuerte a cada momento que pasaba, no quería que aquello terminara. Y mientras, él sonreía, acariciaba su hermoso cabello con dulzura, Hermione se sentía rara aun sin saber quién era, tenia la sensación de bienestar, de amor. Sonrió para sus adentros, apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de él, era tan feliz, que ninguna de sus palabras bastaría para expresar cómo se sentía exactamente... la música les guiaba a cada paso.

-Suena una canción sobre ángeles.

_Qué canción tan hermosa..._ Pensó Hermione, aun recostada sobre el tórax del chico, pero algo la hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos y mirar fijamente en la penumbra de la sala a aquel extraño.

-Esta será nuestra canción. Tú serás mi ángel de luz, mi Ángel celeste... y yo... yo seré tu ángel caído.

Hermione no comprendió lo que quería decir, pero lo acabaría haciendo, y llegaría a saber cuanta razón tenían sus palabras.

Cuando la canción terminó, salieron con lentitud a los hermosos jardines, iluminados por una tenue y profunda luna llena, tan hermosa que te obligaba a observarla por largo rato. Caminaron entre las rosas rojas como la sangre y llegaron a una pequeña bóveda de color blanco puro, se sentaron en el banco de mármol, blanco también, estuvieron en silencio largo rato, contemplando uno junto al otro el cielo, dónde la luna pareciales otorgar una sonrisa.

-Qu... ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

-Ya te lo dije antes, si tu me dejas, seré tu ángel caído -susurró acercándose a ella.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, aquella respuesta hizo que su rubor creciera en tal medida que se veía en la penumbra de aquella maravillosa noche.

Él se levantó, pensando que se marcharía, Hermione le imitó, no quería que aquella magia terminara jamás... El muchacho se giró, agarrando el mentón de la castaña con delicadeza, la miró fijamente, Hermione se preguntaba qué clase de mirada era, pero la noche se lo negaba rotundamente. Se acercó, sus labios se rozaron con dulzura, pero ella se apartó levemente, y él sonrió.

-Acaso… ¿no deseas olvidar el sabor de tu último beso?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo había leído sus pensamientos?

Pero cuanta razón tenia, no quería olvidar el sabor de Malfoy, aun habiendo pasado dos meses su corazón aun en gran parte roto la dominaba, de todas maneras, como le hubiera gustado aceptar aquel beso, tan cálido, lleno de la emoción que ella tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Él volvió a sonreír y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Se sentía extraña, como en un Deja Vù, pero no le daba importancia, sentía aquellos brazos fuertes protegiéndola, se sentía especial, única...

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, aun seguían estrechados bajo la enorme y gigante luna llena, una imagen digna de ver. Con un fondo de cuento de hadas, el cuento de hadas que tanto había deseado Hermione Granger.

-¿Tienes frío? –se intereso el joven con dulzura.

Hermione sonrió, que buen muchacho, tan atento, amable, con una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que jamas había visto. No entendía como ella había podido tener tanta suerte de estar en aquella situación, aun ue por una parte, sí, se lo merecía, caramba si se lo merecía, se había pasado aquellos siete años entre libros y batallas junto con Harry y Ron contra el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Si todos habían recibido algo hermoso, ¿por qué ella no? También tenía derecho.

-No, estoy bien... pu... ¿puedo hacerte... una pregunta? -dijo entrecortadamente mientras guiaba su vista a otro lugar que no fuese él.

-Claro ángel mío, dime –acercó sus manos, cogiéndola con suavidad por el fino talle y haciendo que se estremeciese.

-Esto... bueno... no se como plantearla... um... por qué... ¿Por qué me elegiste como tu pareja? -terminó preguntando hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Porque en cuanto te vi, supe que eras para mí.

El rubor la invadió, aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, era mucho, muchísimo mejor de la que ella había esperado. Aquella noche solo para ella y para él, una noche que compartir, pero pocas horas tenían ya, Hermione se asustaba, no quería que aquella velada de ensueño terminara jamás, por desgracia, todo tenía su final. Y las horas eran ya escasas, pues pronto el reloj anunciaría las tres de la mañana, momento en que los alumnos ya marcaban sus últimos pasos de baile.

Hermione y su misterioso acompañante, estuvieron casi las tres horas en los jardines, conversando acerca de miles y miles de cosas, pero ninguno reveló su nombre. Ella temía que si él descubría que tras aquella hermosa mascara se ocultaba Hermione Granger, premio anual de su casa, Gryffindor, y la mejor estudiante de Howarts, aquella magia, aquella calidez, aquella emoción, desaparecerían sin vuelta de hoja. Aprovecharía aquella noche al máximo, y atesoraría los recuerdos por siempre, pues si alguna vez se sentía decaída, o volvían a romperle el corazón, recordaría aquella noche, la más hermosa y excitante de todas, donde un dulce muchacho la llamó ángel.

-¿Quieres que entremos a bailar?, son las ultimas melodías... -opinó de forma galante y seductora.

Hermione no se pudo resistir, aceptó la mano que una vez mas le tendía.

Una melodía lenta, hermosa y en cierto modo, triste comenzó a sonar haciendo que la pareja comenzara a bailar a su ritmo, lentamente con sus cuerpos pegados, notando el tibio calor del otro.

Cuando la canción dio fin al baile, muchos se quejaron, pero ya era tarde, no podían más que despedirse de aquellos nuevos amigos de los que nunca conocerían el nombre. Solo podían recordar aquella noche con emoción y deseo.

-Es la hora. -susurro él.

-Lo sé... -contestó Hermione con pena mal disimulada.

-¿Te apenas ángel mío?

-Sí... no sé... es todo tal y como lo esperaba.

-¿Y cómo? -volvió a preguntar con tono pícaro.

-Maravilloso, único... como un cuento de Hadas... -contestó un poco avergonzada de que él conociese sus íntimos pensamientos.

-Sí... nuestro cuento de hadas... -la abrazó con ternura por el talle.

-Que termina ya.

-Quién sabe... tal vez el destino no juegue en nuestra contra.

-Tal vez...

La acompañó hasta el tercer piso, Hermione decidió que no quería que él supiese a qué casa pertenecía, si desconocían sus nombres y su rostro, seria mejor desconocer todo.

El muchacho acarició su cabello, y besó su mejilla mientras sonreía. Con una graciosa frase comenzaba a caminar.

-No te apenes, tal vez algún día, acabe robando un beso de tus labios.

Aquello arrancó una radiante y hermosa sonrisa a la muchacha, que se apresuró hasta su sala común, corrió escaleras arriba hasta el último piso.

Se cambió con rapidez, se metió en su mullida cama y sacó su diario en el que tantas penalidades y sufrimientos había escrito. Por una vez, algo hermoso, real, enternecedor. Su noche mágica de ensueño, la noche que jamás olvidaría.

_"Aun siendo las horas que son, la emoción que me embriaga me tiene en vilo, no me deja irme junto con Morfeo a su mundo, pero no, hoy eso no tiene la mas mínima importancia... ¡Él apareció! Tal y como en mi sueño, llegó de forma elegante y me derritió por completo con aquella sonrisa, mas no vi jamás una tan dulce. Como en mi sueño, me tendió la mano para que bailásemos… me sentía como la princesa de uno de mis cuentos muggles. Además, él llego justo a las doce... con las campanadas... tan misterioso, fuerte y, aun sin haberle visto, seductor. Me apodo su ángel de luz...y me pidió que yo le llamase mi ángel caído... ¿por qué caído? admito que es un apodo muy hermoso, pero también extraño. _

_"Una canción solo para nosotros, una noche solo nuestra, una luna que solo nos contempla... mi mente no daba a basto... solo podía pensar aquella clase de frases, es que aun no me lo creo... ha sido tan, tan maravilloso... incluso ya escribo con palabras de enamorada..."_

Mientras terminaba aquella frase, la mente se le iluminó y el rubio apareció en sus más profundos pensamientos, intentó arrancarlo, pero no hubo manera alguna. Dándose por vencida, se recostó en su cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quedó profundamente sumida en su sueño mientras recordaba aquella noche.

Se despertó llena de vida, no eran mas que las 9:30 de la mañana, y aunque hubiese dormido tan pocas oras, sentía fuerzas renovadas, abrió la ventana de par en par, dándole los buenos días al sol invernal, que con gran suavidad acaricio su rostro aterciopelado, sonrió al sentir la fresca brisa mañanera, esperó unos minutos observando todos los alrededores, de color blanco inmaculado, cuando se disponía a cerrar algo llamó su atención, una lechuza volaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, esperó por si entraba y así fue. Era enorme, y negra. Traía un sobre, en cuanto lo entregó, salió disparada nuevamente. Hermione lo miró, por fuera no ponía nada, era extraño, lo abrió y sacó un pequeño pergamino, la letra era perfecta y graciosamente cursiva. Comenzó a leerla mientras se sentaba en la recién hecha cama.

_"Buenos días mi ángel, no podía esperar a escribirte, seguro que en estos momentos te preguntaras como he podido hacer llegar esta carta si "supuestamente" nos conocimos ayer, te responderé, pues porque sé perfectamente quien eres, desde que tu maravillosa imagen penetro mis ojos."_

-¿Qué? -gritó Hermione sin creérselo -Pero... pero… ¿cómo? ¿Quién?

_"Yo seguiré sin darte un nombre, por lo que espero que me sigas llamando ángel caído... me va mas... no te preocupes en pensar como mandar tu respuesta, la misma lechuza que te llevó ésta carta irá en un rato para recoger tu respuesta, espero que contestes mi bello ángel..."_

La carta no decía nada mas, Hermione la releyó unas cinco veces mas, no cabían aquellas palabras en su mente... era increíble, y pensar que tenia temor en que la magia se acabase cuando él supiese quien era ella. Si lo hubiera sabido, se habría quitado la mascara, y tal vez, solo tal vez, habría llegado a saber quién era aquel dulce muchacho.

_"Como no me das un nombre, te llamaré mi ángel caído, tu carta me ha dejado muy pensativa... no llego a comprender cómo me reconociste... cuándo nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera mis mejores amigos, los que todo conocen de mi, y con los que llevo siete largos años. No sé que decir, me dejaste sin palabras... pero aun así, debo decirte algo, he de darte las gracias por la maravillosa noche que me hiciste pasar, jamás pensé que llegase a ser tan feliz, que llegase a amar tanto ser yo... gracias, gracias mi ángel caído..."_

Justo cuando cerraba el sobre, escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la ventana, abrió, ante ella estaba la imponente lechuza negra que había traído la carta momentos atrás, se la dio y salió volando, Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Todo se volvía extraño, él sabía quién era ella, pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser. Solo una cosa rondaba su mente, ¿podría hacerla olvidar a Draco Malfoy? el mayor mujeriego que pisó y pisaría Howarts. Llena de dudas, se fue a la desierta biblioteca, todos, o casi todos dormían, ella no podía, así que aprovecho para seguir haciendo los deberes de navidad.

-Tomo 5 de transformaciones... transformaciones avanzadas... ¡Transformaciones para expertos!

Cogió el pesado libro con ambas manos, lo miró contenta, tenía miles de páginas. Se sentó y lo abrió, las horas pasaban lentamente, un sonoro golpe la sacó de su burbuja de tranquilidad, asomó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta, no vio a nadie, no le dio importancia, volvió a su pesada lectura nuevamente. Unos minutos después, notó como una mano se deslizaba suavemente por su hombro y bajando hasta el comienzo de sus jóvenes senos. Miró aquella mano con ojos desorbitados, su mente tardó unos segundos en recapacitar y actuar.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

Se levantó repentinamente, otra mano se deslizó por su cintura fuertemente. La otra ahora agarraba su mentón seductoramente haciendo que girase la cabeza levemente. Hermione estaba inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer ni que pensar. Impulsada por algo que jamás llegaría a saber, dio un empujón a la persona que la tenía sujeta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tenía miedo y no sabía por qué, ella también fue empujada, chocó contra una dura estantería, un gemido de dolor salió por sus tiernos labios, se había golpeado contra la madera. Él pegó su cuerpo a la estrecha espalda de Hemrione lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?

-¡Malfoy! -gritó aterrada.

-¿Hoy no estas con tus "tres" guardaespaldas? -preguntó en un susurro, su aliento acariciaba el oído de la castaña.

-Déjame... déjame ya... - pidió con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sabes? Me molesta mucho tu "amistad" con Blaise... ¿qué hiciste para conseguirla? ¿Te metiste en su cama? lo pasaste bien, me figuro -dijo mientras acariciaba la pierna de Hermione.

Empujó aquella deseosa mano hacia abajo, pero no lo conseguía su fuerza no era suficiente, o tal vez es que en el fondo de su corazón no quería que parase. De pronto, de forma fugaz, las palabras que tiempo atrás dijo llegaron de forma dolorosa, como un frío puñal que desgarraba su alma. Aquella vez en la biblioteca, aquel maldito día que les vio se suponía que aquella debía ser ella.

-Parece ser que esta vez podré llevar a cabo mi propósito. Que pena que llegases tan pronto...

-Todo era mentira... ¡Todo!-no podía pensar mas, lagrimas transparentes comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por su rostro...

Se sentía vencida... dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, ya nada le importaba. Él posó su mano sobre aquella pequeña y castaña cabeza, rió para sus adentros con odio, con rencor, un susurro escapo de sus finos labios.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, Granger?

Hermione no hizo caso de aquellas palabras que escondían una profunda y dulce melodía.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 9 ¿Tanto me odias?_

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque aquello tenía que estar pasándole a ella. ¿Y por qué demonios él ahora se comportaba nuevamente de aquella manera? ¿No podía dejarla en paz? acaso... ¿el odio del Slytherin era tan grande que quería hacerla sufrir de aquella manera cruel y despiadada?... Aquel peso terminaría por acabar con ella... se estaba volviendo demasiado doloroso.

-¿Tanto me odias? -alcanzo a preguntar Hermione.

Él se limitó a quedarse en silencio, no contestó, aquello enfureció a la castaña, estaba harta, harta de él, de ella misma y del mundo entero, le empujó, le miró con ojos llorosos y salió corriendo, no quería mas que encerrarse en su habitación, en sus pensamientos, en si misma... no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, sola, en su intimidad, en su mundo.

Habían pasado unas dos horas, estaba tumbada en su cama, había escrito unas líneas más en su diario y miraba el techo, anonada, pensativa... si que era complicado ser adolescente, y más aun en el mundo mágico.

-Mañana vienen las familias de visita... -pensaba Hermione con tristeza, pues sus padres no podrían ir, ya que su abuela se encontraba muy mal y debían quedarse con ella, se sentiría sola mientras todos los demás estaban rodeados por los suyos... bueno, sola tampoco, Harry estaba en peor situación...

La negra lechuza volvió.

_"Mi querido Ángel, espero que estés bien, te vi correr por los pasillos y me preocupe, siempre que necesites algo, aquí estaré siempre, jamás dudes eso..."_

Sin saber porque y necesitando desahogarse en aquel duro y doloroso momento, Hermione comenzó a escribir en un pergamino todo, todo lo ocurrido y sus mas profundos sentimientos.

Cuando termino la carta, se la entregó a la negra lechuza que voló alto y rápido, ya se sentía mejor, había podido hablar con alguien. Y aunque fuese un desconocido, le había abierto su corazón y contado sus más íntimos sentimientos, algo que aparte de Blaise, nadie más conocía.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estaba tan decaída, que no quería bajar ni a cenar, por suerte, una buena pelirroja, Harry y Ron, se ocuparon de llevarle algo para comer, ya que comenzaban a preocuparse por su amiga.

-¿Herm, podemos pasar? –preguntó Ginny desde el otro lado, que esperó la confirmación y abrió la puerta junto con su hermano y Harry.

Hermione estaba en la cama, adormilada, les miró frotándose levemente los ojos, sonrió al verles a los tres allí. Harry y Ron se sentaron mientras Ginny le daba la comida que habían traído y salía de allí para dejarles solos.

Primero antes de decir nada, lograron hacer que comiese algo, a Ron le molestaba mucho que su mejor amiga no probara casi bocado, él que se pasaba el día comiendo veía aquello como uno de los mayores sacrilegios. Pensaba que estaba loca, era su amiga, y sería guapa con el peso que tuviese, y es que según Ron, Hermione estaba comenzando a tener un problema serio. Ya se sabía cuan grandes eran sus paranoias.

Harry no pensaba de aquella manera, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal, pero no podían hacer nada si ella no se lo contaba, más que apoyarla entre las sombras.

Cuando vieron que la castaña había comido suficiente, pensaron que ya era el momento de hablar e intentar tranquilizar su corazón, inteligente pero débil. Ellos la conocían mejor que nadie.

-¿Hermione, algún día nos contarás qué te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no hay más que mirarte amiga.

-No me pasa nada... estoy bien -murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

-No evites la pregunta Herm... -añadió Ron.

-¡Es que no sé a qué demonios os referís! -espetó molesta.

Ambos amigos se miraron mutuamente, no se lo contaría, no, ella era demasiado cabezota, la más cabezota de todo Howarts.

-Bien... -comenzó Harry-. Si no nos lo quieres contar, lo entendemos Herm, pero quiero que tengas algo claro, nosotros estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites, y cuando sea el momento adecuado para ti, te escucharemos sea lo que sea lo que necesites decir.

-Y esperamos que sea pronto... porque no nos gusta verte así.

-Harry... Ron... chicos... yo...

No pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente se lanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó, no se había dado cuenta de que notarían que ella estaba mal, había sido egoísta por su parte no pensar en ellos. Era más que lógico que se darían cuenta de que su estado de ánimo no estaba en su cenit y se juró a sí misma, que cuando estuviera preparada para contárselo, lo haría... aunque ellos en cierto modo, ya lo sabían.

El día siguiente amaneció bastante despejado aunque la nieve caía levemente aumentando la capa blanca que rodeaba todo. Aquél día vendrían las familias de visita, no la Hermione, aunque estaría con los Weasleys al igual que Harry.

-¡Vamos Herm! -gritó Ron desde la sala común-. Mis padres estarán a punto de llegar.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.

Bajaron hasta el Hall, allí ya había varias familias, y otros alumnos esperando. Los tres buscaron con la mirada, varias cabelleras pelirrojas se vieron moverse entre el gentío, corrieron hacia allí, Molly Weasley les rodeó con un fuerte abrazo aplastándolos, Arthur fue mas "elegante" y les dio la mano con una sonrisa desplegada, muy amplia, como siempre. También Charly, Bill y como no, los gemelos. Ginny llegó a todo correr con ganas de verles a todos, tras los saludos, decidieron dar un paseo juntos, hablar sobre como iba el curso y sobre como iban las cosas fuera.

-¿La comunidad Mágica? sigue consternada por la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Pero aun no ha hecho muchos movimientos, es raro que después de tres años no haya hecho casi nada. -añadió Bill pensativo.

-Puede que esté esperando algún momento, o situación para actuar -agregó Charly pensativo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no quiero oír hablar de ese tema, estamos de visita! -gritó Molly molesta zanjando la conversación.

-Jo mamá, nosotros también queremos saber qué pasa fuera... -se quejó Ron-. En el profeta no dicen casi nada.

-Vosotros tenéis que estudiar y nada mas -espetó su madre con mala gana.

-Vale...

-Qué rápido te das por vencido hermanito -rieron Fred y George.

Estuvieron un rato mas paseando todos juntos, al final, Harry y Hermione decidieron dejar a la familia sola, tendrían cosas de las que hablar, la pareja salió a los blancos terrenos, por ellos, paseaban padres con sus hijos, hermanos, tíos, abuelos… Por el camino, se encontraron a Blaise y a su familia.

-¡Hermione! -saludó el guapo moreno.

-Hola Blaise.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó un chico realmente hermoso, moreno de ojos verdes, alto y espalda ancha.

-Ésta es Hermione Granger, Herm, éste es mi hermano mayor Andrejf.

-Encantado -dijo el hermano de Blaise ofreciendo su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Igualmente.

-Y... tú... -comenzó mirando a Harry, su sonrisa desapareció, nadie dijo nada, y es que la familia Zabini era muy parecida a la Malfoy, no por nada tenían una relación tan estrecha-. Potter... -dijo con cierto asco que no ocultó lo mas mínimo.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia la castaña, que miraba confusa, no parecía mucho mayor que ellos, y resultó que él había salido dos años atrás de Howarts, un muchacho de Slytherin también. La Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que aunque físicamente se parecían bastante, sus ojos eran totalmente opuestos, los de Andrejf eran siniestros, oscuros y llenos de... ¿maldad? Se asustó, ella era una sangre-sucia a sus ojos... y con aquellas familias era mejor no relacionarse, sobre todo para ella, no saldría muy bien parada.

-Valla, cuando yo estudiaba aquí, no había chicas tan guapas -rió Andrejf.

-¡¿Cállate quieres?

-Oh... no me digas que es tú...

-¡No, no es eso! Dios, eres lo peor...

-¿Pues entonces que más te da? -preguntó con maldad.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Hermione confusa.

-Nos vamos -dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la situación- Adiós.

Andrejf miró con odio, Blaise, desvió sus ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma molesta, una situación peculiar y extraña, Hermione no comprendió mucho, pero tampoco le dio importancia, siguió caminando rápidamente siguiendo a Harry que la llevaba del brazo.

-Harry puedes soltarme...

-Ah, sí... es que me ha puesto enfermo...

-¿Quién? -pregunto ella.

-El hermano de Zabini.

-Hombre... aunque su familia sea... así... no tendría que haberte mirado de esa forma.

-Mas bien me ha preocupado la forma en la que te miraba a ti -confesó preocupado.

-¿A mí? –se sorprendió.

-Sí, a ti Herm. Serás muy inteligente en los estudios y en las clases, pero fuera de ellas no das una...

-Oye, eso me ha dolido Harry...

-Da igual, déjalo...Enserio, déjalo.-termino viendo que su amiga estaba apunto de saltar con alguna pregunta u ofensa más.

-Vale, vale...-contesto mientras se agachaba a coger un puñado de nieve y comenzaba a hacer una bola que le tiro a Harry, el rió y contraataco.

Pasaron así casi una ora entera, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse tenuemente, por aquella razón no les gustaba el invierno, anochecía demasiado rápido, y no aprovechaban sus escasas tres semanas de vacaciones, decidieron ir al gran comedor, allí ya estaban casi todos con sus familias, los Weasley eran los mas vistosos, aparte de su cabellera única, por que ocupaban una importante porción de la mesa de Gryffindor...

La cena estuvo muy animada por parte de todos, las risas se alzaban claras y hermosas, como los cantos de los gorriones, era navidad, y estaban todos juntos...

-Tranquila Herm...-susurro Harry al ver la triste expresión de su amiga.

Justo en aquel momento, entro una lechuza con una carta, la dejo frente a Hermione, la abrió un poco asustada, a aquellas horas podrían ser malas noticias...tal vez su abuela había exhalado su último suspiro...Pero no, se equivoco, era una carta de sus padres...

"Querida Hermi, papa y yo estamos bien, aun que algo tristes, es la primera navidad que pasamos separados...y como las cosas están tan difíciles en el mundo mágico...pues nos apena mas no tenerte aquí, esperamos que pases unas navidades hermosas aunque no estemos mi niña, pero la distancia es lo de menos ¿y sabes por que? Por que nosotros te llevamos siempre en nuestro corazón...siempre, que eso jamás se te olvide, estemos donde estemos, ya sea en este o el otro mundo, la distancia no podrá separarnos e impedir que sientas el gran amor que tenemos hacía ti...

Besos Mamá"

Hermione dibujo una profunda sonrisa en sus labios, y una pequeña lagrima resbalo delicadamente por su mejilla, como los quería, como los quería a ambos, tan buenos y nobles... sus padres, únicos e irreemplazables...

Otra lechuza mas entro, se dirigió a Dumbeldore, le entrego un sobre bien cerrado, cuando lo abrió y leyó (tardo bastante) Su semblante empalideció... Debía de ser algo horrible... treméndamente horrible...

El viejo director se levanto de su elegante silla dorada atrayendo la atención de todos, que quedaron en el mas completo silencio. Dumbeldore estudio minuciosamente cada mesa, tras unos segundos sin apartar la vista ni un milímetro, hablo, su voz sonó fuerte, como un rayo caído en medio de la noche.

-Los siguientes alumnos que nombre, deberán pasar allí.-anuncio indicando con su mano derecha una puerta abierta, con la izquierda sostenía el pergamino, a varios les pareció que vibrara en ella...pero no, ¿Dumbeldore temblando? ¿Cómo?

-Sean Mastersh, Dorothy Holtymg, Hanna Sanders, Sarah Dolmeng, Tomas Andrew, James Gear y...Hermione Granger...-los siete alumnos de distintas casas, Hufflepuf, Ravenclow y Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, varios Slytherin dibujaron malévolas sonrisas en sus caras...

Dumbeldore fue tras los extrañados jóvenes, que se perdieron por las puertas indicadas, allí, el resto de profesores llego poco después. Hablaron por lo bajini con Dumbeldore, sus caras se tornaron en preocupación, sus ojos brillaban levemente...la tristeza les invadía... ¿pero por que? se preguntaban los percatados alumnos...Hermione miraba a cada persona que allí se encontraba...primero los alumnos y luego las reacciones de sus profesores...cayo en la cuenta de algo...algo nada bueno...Todos los que allí se encontraban eran o bien totalmente de sangre muggle o mezclada...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-grito Hermione comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

McGonagall la miro quitándose las antiguas gafas, su semblante estaba oscurecido por la preocupación, la tristeza, y el miedo, pero no miedo hacia ella o algo así, más bien miedo por alguien...

Era un silencio de ultratumba, realmente incomodo, los nervios de Hermione crecían a pasos agigantados con cada segundo que pasaba...Se lo olía, era demasiado lista para no caer en la cuenta... ¿pero como demonios no hacerlo? tenía todas las pruebas frente a ella...todos tenían, o una parte o completamente la sangre muggle...los rostros de los profesores eran sombríos...

-Esta noche a habido un ataque...-comenzó Dumbeldore.-Ataques hacía muggles...-decir aquello a esos jóvenes estaba resultando mucho mas duro de lo que el había pensado...

-¿A...ataques?-pregunto uno de los muchachos de Hufflepuff.

-Si, a vuestros padres y otros mas...

-Pero... ¿Están bien?-esta vez fue una muchacha de Gryffindor, que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos...

-No ha quedado nadie vivo...-respondió Dumbeldore agachando la cabeza...

Los rostros de los siete alumnos empalidecieron... aquello... quería decir que sus padres estaban muertos... ¿Jamás volverían a verlos? Hermione movió levemente la cabeza hacía ambos lados y salió corriendo, McGonagalll la siguió, pero iba demasiado rápido para ella... Otros alumnos siguieron sus pasos, pasaron todos por el Gran comedor, por los ojos de todos, salían grandes lágrimas y dolorosos gemidos, todos los que estaban en el Gran comedor veían aquella huida de si mismos, Harry y Ron se levantaron al ver a Hermione, pero la señora Weasley les paró al ver que Dumbeldore llegaba a la mesa dispuesto a aclarar la nube curiosa que se creaba en la mente de todos...

-Esta noche, algo horrible ha ocurrido fuera de Howarts, Voldemort por fin ha actuado... Acabo de recibir una carta del ministerio anunciándome que muchos muggles han muerto hoy... padres de varios de vuestros compañeros... -varios gritos y murmullos se alzaron rápidamente-. No, no valláis aun, dejadles solos, dejad que piensen y lloren unos instantes... -añadió al ver a muchos levantarse, entre ellos Ron, Harry y Blaise.

No les agradó aquella orden... ¿cómo dejar a sus amigos solos en aquel momento? Acababan de saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Harry y Ron cerraron los puños fuertemente y fruncieron sus ceños mientras apretaban la mandíbula con fiereza y rabia, Ginny no pudo contener un gemido y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre.

Hermione había salido fuera, estaba confusa, no creía que jamás fuese a volver a ver a sus padres. Se paró en medio de los terrenos, se apoyó en un grueso y viejo árbol. La lluvia caía con fuerza, los rayos sonaban fieros, estaba empapada, pero le daba igual. Su mente no reaccionaba a nada, ni al frío que la recorría, ni al hecho de que estuviera completamente empapada, ni siquiera a la muerte de sus padres... no lo creía, no quería creerlo... ellos solamente habían ido a cuidar de su abuela enferma... ellos jamás habían hecho nada malo, eran dos simples dentistas que vivían felizmente, todos se querían. Hermione notaba como su mundo, su felicidad, toda ella. Todo aquello se desquebrajaba como un cristal, en millones y millones de pedazos que jamás sería posible volver a pegar... aquello no tenía arreglo.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, su pulso aumentaba, el dolor era inmenso, jamás habría imaginado que alguien podría sufrir de aquella manera. A su mente llegó el momento en el que descubrió a Draco con Pansy... Aquel dolor fue terrible, pero aquello era ya una minucia, ya no importaba... ahora se sentía sola, estaba sola. No tenía más que a sus padres y a su abuela enferma y aunque en el mundo mágico con diecisiete años ya era mayor de edad... se sentía como una niña... de hecho, era aun una niña... ¿qué haría? La confusión la inundaba completamente sin dejarla coordinar sus pensamientos.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par cuando noto dos frías y fuertes manos sobre su ropa mojada ¿sería Draco? Intentó girarse para mirarle y reprocharle hacer aquello en un momento tan duro, pero no llegó.

La estampó contra el árbol, apoyó su cuerpo contra su espalda y comenzó a gritar fuera de sí.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! ¿No tienes corazón?

Clavó sus dientes en el cuello mojado de la muchacha haciendo que gritara aun más fuerte, comenzó a pasearse libremente por el cuerpo de Hermione, que intentaba resistirse en vano. Ella intentó tranquilizarse, cogió aire fuertemente, pero algo le llamó la atención de forma inusual. Hasta ella no llegó aquel inconfundible olor a menta del rubio, lo que significaba que no era Draco Malfoy. Aquello puso más nerviosa a Hermione, intentaba por todos medios zafarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Sus sentimientos se entrelazaban... los más dolorosos se unían para crear una bomba demasiado potente para aquel frágil cuerpo, aquello podría con ella, definitivamente acabaría por destruirla. Pensaba en cómo, desde el último encuentro con el rubio, su obsesión había aumentado de forma que no podía explicar. Le miraba con disimulo en las clases, en el comedor, por los terrenos... pero ello ya no la importaba, ahora solo podía pensar en sus padres y en aquel que la estaba intentando forzar, eso solo aumentaba su terror, su pulso y el latir de su corazón.

Por fin consiguió librarse de aquellos fuertes brazos, la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, feroces rayos rompian el cielo dejando destellos a su paso, Hermione se giró justo cuando un destellos les envolvía, quedo boquiabierta al ver quien estaba frente a ella, jamás habría imaginado que las manos que recorrieron su cuerpo fueran las de aquel que la miraba en aquellos momentos con una maligna sonrisa, con ojos brillantes y una dominánte pose.

-¿Que demonios...? ¿A qué juegas? ¡Dime!

-A nada... simplemente pensé que en un momento como este... necesitabas... ¿Diversión? -preguntó riendo, aquello enfureció más aun a la castaña.

-¿Diversión? –gritó a pleno pulmón-. ¡Ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me apetece, maldita sea! Mis padres acaban de morir... -terminó en un largo sollozo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y alzando su mojado rostro hacia el oscuro cielo.

Él se acercó amenazadoramente ¿Qué se pensaba? cómo era capad de actuar tan fríamente en aquel momento en el que aquella joven veía su mundo destruido, estaba tan desprotegida y débil...

Todo se volvió confuso, un golpe sordo retumbó en la tormenta que caía, haciendo que aquel que la tenia presa cállese al suelo llevándose a la castaña consigo, se quedó perpleja por un momento, como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla, alzó sus ojos llorosos y llenos de impotencia, ante ella encontró un rostro que retenía rábia, frustración, aun tenia el puño en alto, apunto de pegar a quién la había acosado, Andrejf Zabini, el hermano mayor de Blaise, uno de sus mejores amigos... pero ya estaba a salvo, lejos de aquellos brazos traicioneros... de aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer y que tanto daño la había causado en un momento tan duro como aquel, sus padres habían muerto hacia un momento... de nuevo lo recordó y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos quietos, siquiera pestañeaba... un fuerte dolor la inundó.

De nuevo, se sintió sola, sola como la hoja de un árbol que cae en el frío otoño...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó reteniendo su propio llanto-. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ya no aguantaba más... lloró, gritó y pataleó en el frío y húmedo suelo. Los brazos de su salvador, tras haber hecho que Andrejf se fuese la rodearon fuertemente, con cariño, con amor... con una ternura que nadie jamás podría llegar a sentir. Ella se aferró fuertemente a él, estaba hundida, abatida. ¿Cómo saldría de aquello? perder un ser querido era duro, muy duro... solo le quedaba la venganza... una cruel, y sabrosa venganza. Se juró a sí misma en aquel momento que jamás descansaría hasta que se vengara, hasta que ese maldito Voldemort pagara sus crímenes, tal vez ella no seria tan fuerte, pero estaba segura de que sí era mas inteligente... aunque fuese sola lo lograría, le aplastaría como a un insecto aun si le costaba la vida.

Ni él ni ella se movieron, la lluvia acariciaba sus rostros, ambos contraídos por el dolor, él quería compartir, ella olvidar, pero ninguna de aquellas dos cosas era posible, nada podían hacer excepto aguantar y ser fuertes, pero aquello no era tan sencillo.

-Deberíamos entrar… -susurro él.

-No tengo fuerzas.

-Soy tu amigo Hermione, si tus amigos no te comprendemos, dime, ¿Quién lo hara?-preguntó con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en sus finos labios masculinos.

-Lo sé Blaise, y os lo agradezco, pero… pero… me siento tan mal, tan sola… por dios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?... ¿qué será de mi? -lloró apoyada en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Herm… -murmuró acariciando su cabello suavemente-. Todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré.

Le miró, sonrió con tristeza, ¿podría aquel buen amigo protegerla incluso de si misma? Se preguntaba la castaña negando suavemente con la cabeza gacha.

Unos minutos después, entraron al castillo. Harry y Ron corrieron a su encuentro, se fundieron en un largo y fuerte abrazo con su mejor amiga, ambos la miraban con ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias por cuidarla-murmuró Ron mirando a otro lado.

-De nada -contestó dándose la vuelta más tranquilo, sabiendo que ya estaría a salvo con los dos Gryffindor.

Caminó pensativo hacia su sala, hablaría muy seriamente con alguien, apretó el puño recordando lo que había visto en el bosque, la forma en que había tratado a su amiga… En aquellos momentos hacía un grandísimo esfuerzo conteniendo su rábia, deseaba partirle la cara, sacarle los ojos y matarle muy lentamente, que sufriera tan solo una mínima parte del dolor de Hermione, pero algo se lo impedía… era su hermano. Por mucho que le odiase, Andrejf Zabini, seguiría siendo su hermano siempre. Y aquello le ponía aun más furioso.

Entró en la sala común, ocasionando un gran alboroto, pues pegó un fuerte portazo, unas chicas e cuarto se disponían a saludarle, pero algo se lo impidió al verle. Su semblante era oscuro, sus ojos mas negros de lo que ya eran, aquel gracioso brillo que solían tener había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada de odio, rencor y maldad.

Draco le vio y se acercó, Blaise le empujó, solo tenía una persona en mente, su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa tío? -preguntó el rubio preocupado de verle de aquella manera.

-¿Dónde esta Andrejf? -gritó sin mirarle.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también estas con él? Después de lo que a hecho... -terminó en un susurro.

-¿Pero qué ha hecho?-preguntó confuso.

Blaise suspiró hondo, logró tranquilizarse un poco y se sentó en el sofá de cuero verde esmeralda junto a su mejor amigo. Blaise mantuvo el silencio unos minutos, Draco le respetó y no dijo una sola palabra. Entonces, Blaise comenzó a contar lo ocurrido, a cada palabra, el rostro del rubio se oscurecía y contraía con aquella nueva información, le costaba analizar lo que llegaba a su mente en aquel momento. ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a tocarla con sus sucias manos? Pensaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los maravilosos comentarios n.n

espero que la historia os siga gustando y emocionando.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10 Vida y Muerte<em>

En aquel momento, Andrejf apareció en la sala común calado hasta los huesos, tenía señales de los golpes que le había proporcionado la furia de su hermano, le miró con indiferencia, Blaise y Draco se levantaron, apretando con fuerza sus puños, tanto que se tornaban en un suave rojo a causa de la rabia y la retención de la sangre.

El moreno le cogió por la pechera y comenzó a gritar quien sabe qué, le empujó, el mayor se rió, con estridencia, con cinismo.

-¿Qué demonios te crees? -preguntó Blaise-. ¿Cómo demonios eres capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer herida?

-No me dirás hermanito… que una sangre-sucia te ha enamorado… -murmuró con tanta indiferencia que su hermano le golpeó en la cara con la fuerza de una bestia descontrolada.

Andrejf cayó al suelo, se limpió con el puño un fino hilillo de sangre que caía por su labio y rió nuevamente.

-Te estas pasando Andrejf… -avisó Draco entornando los ojos.

-Oh… dos mejores amigos, con un brillante futuro de mortifagos, ¿se han enamorado de una sangre-sucia? -dijo teatralmente.

-Y… ¿Si es así? -pregunto Blaise cabizbajo asombrando a ambos, tanto a su hermano como a su amigo de la infancia.

-Tú….Tú… -tartamudeo el rubio sin creerlo.

-Sí, yo siento algo por Hermione Granger, algo más que amistad, ahora me doy cuenta que da igual tener sangre mezclada, ella vale mucho más que todas las sangre-limpias juntas… De todas formas, mi propia familia comparte sangre con muggles.

-Hermanito hermanito hermanito… esto no acabará bien y lo sabes. Si se entera padre… ten por seguro que la matará al instante -terminó mordazmente mientras se levantaba.

-Él no lo sabrá… no se lo dirás… -avisó mientras la ira volvía a él triplicada.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se fusionaron, se retaban. Y si aquello continuase, no terminaría bien, y los tres lo sabían… se derramaría sangre.

En aquel mismo instante, Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, relatándole a sus amigos el "ataque" de Andrejf. Cuando finalizó de contar su pequeña aventura, Ron y Harry ya estaban apunto de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, dispuestos a llevar a cabo su venganza personal, pues siempre habían pensado y dicho una cosa: Si atacaban a Hermione de cualquier manera, les atacan a ellos.

Y era cierto, pues una amistad como aquella compartía todo, ya fuese dolor o alegría… todo estaba vinculado, si uno de ellos sufría, lo hacían los tres.

Hermione consiguió tranquilizar a ambos muchachos, no era tiempo de venganza, si no de dolor…

-Se me había olvidado Hermy… Siento lo de tus padres… -susurró Harry junto con un tierno abrazo.

Aquella frase la hizo recordar lo ocurrido, de nuevo se sintió sola, vacía. Sin nada ni nadie… pero algo ocurrió, una luz en su mente le hizo darse cuenta de que si que tenía a alguien, unos amigos maravillosos. Los abrazó a los dos, con todas sus fuerzas, ellos la imitaron, pareciese que querían compartir su dolor… pero no podrían, nadie podría. Aquella era su carga, una carga que nadie mas podía llevar ni compartir, su destino estaba dictado, aun así, la idea de la venganza no desapareció, si no que se hizo mas fuerte pues un nuevo temor la abordó, si Voldemort acababa con la vida de sus amigos, entonces si que estaría sola definitivamente. Y aquello si que ya no lo soportaría, sin ellos si que ya no podría seguir viviendo.

Por suerte para la castaña, los familiares de los estudiantes ya se iban, no vería más a aquel rudo Zabini. Bastante tenía con su dolor como para aguantar algo como aquello.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca, debía estudiar y estudiar, mas de lo que jamás hubiera estudiado, pues si quería venganza, debía estar concienciada de cada hechizo, ya fuese el mas básico o el mas difícil de todos…

En los terrenos, los alumnos se despedían de sus familiares, unos con tristeza, otros aliviados pero con odio hacia su propia sangre…

-Cuídate hijo -dijo una mujer castaña besando la mejilla de su hijo mas joven.

-Sí, madre, lo haré.

-Blaise… -se despidió el duro padre casi sin mirarle.

-Hermano… la próxima vez que nos veamos, las cosas no serán tan agradables…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué tu amiga no lo tendrá tan fácil -rió con frialdad.

-¿El qué? -Blaise estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y a ponerse de los nervios.

-¿El qué? El vivir….

-Maldito seas… como se te ocurra tocarla un pelo, te mataré yo mismo Andrejf.

-No adelantes acontecimientos hermanito, no seré yo. Tú y Draco, deberíais manteneros al margen de todo lo que esta apunto de comenzar… No quiero que dos futuros Mortifagos mueran… y mucho menos aguantar el llanto de mi madre.

Sí que era frío aquel muchacho, no le importaba el sufrimiento de su madre y mucho menos la muerte de su hermano, pero le había dado una información muy valiosa, algo estaba comenzando a moverse, el señor oscuro urdía planes, planes que se llevarían sangre, sangre inocente…

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-¿Dónde va a ser Ginny? En la biblioteca… -contestó su hermano exasperado.

-Estos días no sale de allí… -agregó Harry preocupado.

-Comprendedla, acaban de asesinar a sus padres… -opinó Lavender.

-Pero casi ni come…

-Harry tiene razón.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, Hermione había asentado su campamento en la mesa mas grande, que en aquellos momento era un monte de libros y libros de todas las clases, el aspecto de la muchacha era penoso, había adelgazado rápidamente, tenía aspecto enfermizo, con pequeñas ojeras bien pronunciadas, casi no dormía, casi no comía, casi no hablaba, solo estudiaba, se había obsesionado con vengarse, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo…. Se hoyó la puerta, no hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupada en su lectura mientras memorizaba hechizos y pociones de toda clase.

Los pasos se oían claros, unos minutos después, notó una presencia tras ella, se giró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con el rubio, que la miraba estudioso de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó de mala manera, pues aun no había olvidado el daño causado.

-Te ves mal… -murmuro él.

-¿Qué demonios te importa a ti? –exageró con un movimiento de manos-. ¿Dime, desde cuando te interesas por alguien que no seas tú?

-No sabes nada Granger, no sabes nada… ¡así que hazme el favor de callarte! -gritó.

-¿No sé nada? ¡Pues explícamelo!

-No vale la pena, no lo entenderías….

-¿No? ¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! ¡Estoy harta, harta de todos déjame en paz!

-Granger, no lo pagues con migo

-¿Qué no lo pague contigo? ¿Qué no lo pague contigo? Por dios Malfoy, tú eres una de las personas que mas daño me han hecho, me engañaste, me utilizaste a tu antojo como un titiritero con su títere, ¿por qué? Dime… ¿Por qué? –su tono se aflojó poco a poco.

-… -no contestó, no era el momento de echar mas leña al fuego-. Solo te digo una cosa, bueno mas bien un consejo, cuídate, si sigues así vas a enfermar.

-¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por la sangre-sucia de Granger?

-Ya basta…

-¡Oh largate con Parkinson donde te de la gana, ¡pero no aquí! Hay gente que estudia -espetó ella paranoicamente.

El rubio no contuvo más su rabia y la cogió por la pechera de la camisa ferozmente levantándola de la silla, ella le gritó e intentó golpearle sin mucho éxito, ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Sueltame Malfoy.

-¡Callate Granger, estas paranoica!

-¿Y qué demonios te importa eso a ti? Suéltame te digo, maldita sea, malditos seáis, ¡Tú y Parkinson!

La miró con su típica sonrisa ladeada, estaba celosa… se notaba a leguas de distancia, los celos la corroían. Sí que había conseguido marcarla con un simple beso, un beso que recordaba tras tantos meses pasados.

-¿Celosa Granger? –preguntó maliciosamente.

-¿Yo? ¡Jamás!

-Sí, ya… se nota. Es imposible que una mujer me engañe, aunque mas bien, no es a mi a quien intentas engañar, si no a ti misma.

Ella le miró desafiante, sabía que tenía razón, pero en aquellos momentos no era importante, ni sus sentimientos ni ella misma... nada tenía importancia, solo una cosa: el estudio, su preparación para la venganza, y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo echaría a perder, mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

Le empujó, le miró con dureza… aquellos dicharacheros ojos marrones estaban ya vacíos, y el rubio se había dado cuenta, se estaba destruyendo a si misma, la precipitada muerte de sus padres la consumía, era comprensible, pero los otros 6 alumnos no estaban en aquellas condiciones. Sí, estaban mal, decaídos, lloraban aun por todos lados, pero no habían dejado de comer ni se encerraban en la biblioteca urdiendo un plan de venganza y tragando cada libro de hechizos y pociones que estaban a su alcance, lo de Hermione había ido mucho más allá.

-Que pases una buena noche… -dijo Hermione casi corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Draco la miraba.

Ella sentía como las cosas le iban de mal en peor, como su cabeza explotaba a causa de tantas sensaciones y sentimientos distintos que se unían en un torbellino destructor… Sin saber cómo, apareció en los ya oscuros terrenos, la brisa era suave, casi primaveral, a duras penas, los brotes de las flores creían lentamente, se agachó y cogió un capullo rosado, lo estrecho entre sus manos, como le gustaría ser como una florecilla, sin preocupaciones, siempre bajo el cielo azul, sin sentimientos, rencores ni dolor.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea… -susurraba aplastando la florecilla que parecía no sufrir.

La luna era llena, iluminaba todo bajo ella, las estrellas se veían claras, caían fugaces como lagrimas, como si el cielo llorase sobre ella, triste como su mortal espíritu. Su cuerpo no quería aguantar más, pero aun no podía morir aunque quisiese, no sin intentar una venganza justa, una venganza que se llevaría mucha sangre, y la castaña de Gryffindor no podría imaginar jamás cuanta… demasiada…

Pero así era la vida, y ella lo admitía, si había nacido para afrontar un destino de dolor, aguantaría hasta que su momento llegase al fin para darla tranquilidad y felicidad.

El cielo pareció ennegrecerse por momentos haciendo que la muchacha alzase la vista, miro las estrellas que desaparecían con una rapidez que la hizo estremecerse, no sabia por qué, pero en su interior notaba que algo no andaba bien… Algo comenzaba a moverse, más cerca de ella estaba ocurriendo algo.

En las entrañas del bosque oscuro un gentío se había agolpado en un circulo muy estrecho, sus brazos quedaban pegados, si se hubiesen encontrado alrededor de alguien, un enemigo tal vez, este no habría tenido oportunidad de salir de allí. Pero aquel no era el caso, pues era su señor y no otro el que ocupaba del centro del claro y de los agolpados subordinados.

-Espero que todos estéis preparados para lo que se avecina esta noche… -susurró.

Los estamos mi señor…-respondió un joven muchacho que no tendría mas de 21 años-. Tan solo esperamos que de la orden para atacar el castillo…

-No nos precipitemos… me a costado mucho tiempo… idear este plan y no quiero que algun gandul de vosotros me lo estropee… esta vez, Potter debe morir como sea, y con él todos los sangre sucias, al viejo loco, y a los que no estén a mis pies… -rió.

Aunque el cielo estuviese cubierto por una fina capa de oscuras nubes. La luna llena seguía siendo igual de hermosa… marcaba las doce de la noche mas o menos según Hermione, tiró la ya aplastada florecilla al suelo y puso rumbo hacia el castillo, aquella noche se le haría mas larga de lo que ella imaginaba, pues no tenia bastante con su enorme y profunda depresión, que pronto, el mago más oscuro de todos, irrumpiría en la tranquilidad de la noche que reinaba fielmente el castillo para poner a todos en alerta, sobre todo a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sin contar al resto del ED. Grupo que ellos habían creado, entrenado y puesto apunto para una situación como la que pronto se avecinaría.

La muchacha llegó a su sala común, no hizo caso de los que allí se encontraban, necesitaba abrigarse en la soledad de su cuarto individual, mirar por la ventana la tormenta que parecía avecinarse, sentir la brisa pura de la noche contra su rostro, como si la renovase nuevamente y dejando que la frescura de ella, se llevase el peso que tenia en su joven corazón. Con un atismo de esperanza, solo esperó que aquella carga disminuyera un poco.

Allí apoyada, miraba en el vacío de los terrenos que cubrían todo el castillo. La oscuridad engullía todo a su paso, pero ya nada le importaba, sabia que tenia unos amigos maravillosos y que jamás encontraría otros iguales, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, necesitaba sentirse necesitada, querida… pero no el tipo de amor que sus amigos la daban, un amor más allá de todo lo comprensible.

Por desgracia, para la adolescente, en su pequeño y bondadoso corazón, no había sitio más que para una persona desde hacia muchos meses… Pero el dolor aumentaba cuando pensaba en ello, pues aquel sentimiento que guardaba con recelo, había sido infundado por una mentira, un engaño, una risa…

-Maldita sea… -se quejó dándole un golpe a la piedra que rodeaba el ventanal de colores claros.

Volvió a mirar en la inmensidad de los terrenos, entorno los ojos, pues algo había llamado su atención… Un grupo de personas se acercaban al castillo, no las distinguía bien, pero le parecía extraño que anduvieran todos allí a esas horas… además, para estar tan lejos, estaban bastante creciditos…

Y es que, en realidad, nada podía engañar a la astuta, juvenil y perspicaz mente de Hermione Granger.

Su corazón se aceleró sin previo aviso, cuando una idea surco navegando por su cabeza… ¿Y si eran Mortifagos? Aquello llevaría al hecho de que Voldemort también estaría… y una fina y macabra sonrisa llena de valor asomó por sus jugosos labios. Su rostro se tornó como el de una leona apunto de atacar a su presa, y aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabría que ella jamás vencería a Voldemort, no le importaba, si debía morir, seria luchando, rememorando a sus padres, y sobre todo, dándoles venganza… Sin saber por qué ni cómo, su cuerpo se movió solo, se adentró en el baño con rapidez y agilidad felina. Se desnudó y entró en la ducha… una ducha de agua helada como la del polo norte que le rejuvenecía por segundos, devolviendo una vitalidad que había perdido las ultimas semanas por la falta de alimento. Salió envuelta en la toalla, sin tiritar, abrió su baúl, en el, había un traje negro y ajustado, lo que le daría más agilidad para sus movimientos, se recogió el pelo rápidamente en un perfecto moño del que escapaban varios mechones, la favorecía notablemente, terminó por poner sobre sus hombros, una capucha del mismo color. Aquella noche, Hermione Granger dejaba de ser una niña para dar uno de los pasos más importantes hacia la madurez.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 11 Ataque a Howarts_

Hermione salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, sigilosamente, para no ser vista y seguida, si realmente el enemigo había irrumpido en Howarts, no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a sus mejores amigos.

Era como si la castaña se hubiera vuelto loca, como si hubiese dejado de ser ella, la sed de venganza la había cegado y liberado su lado oscuro, un lado que siempre había permanecida oculto, en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Caminaba lentamente por los oscuros y vacíos corredores, pensativa, debía tener todo controlado, hasta el mas mínimo detalle… debía plantearse una buena estrategia. Pero todo estaba en su contra, todo.

-Analicemos todo… -murmuró parando en seco.

1º -Son muchisimos, yo estoy sola…

2º -Voldemort es el mago oscuro mas poderoso, yo una simple estudiante. La más inteligente, pero sigo sin estar a su altura.

3º- Jamás he realizado el Avada Kedabra…

4º -En cuanto me vean seguramente acaben con migo… (Tendré que aparecer por sorpresa y tener un conjuro pensado)

5º… 5º… -Pues… que mas….Él me conoce, pues me dio clase en primero, por lo que sabe que soy hija de muggles, eso afianza el 4º problema, lo que significa que me matará en cuanto me vea.

-Parece que tengo todo en mi contra… -susurraba apretando el puño con una fuerza casi sobre humana.


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 12 Pasado_

-¿Estás recordando aquel día? -preguntó él estrechándola nuevamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Si… fue horrible… aun lloro.

-Lo tenemos bastante reciente… no ha pasado ni un mes.

-Aun así… fue un día horrible… si no hubiera sido tan idiota…

-Herm… tó no tienes la culpa, ya basta de culparte a cada minuto que pasa.

-Pero… pero… -sollozó ella-. Si habría pensado mas… ¡no habría ocurrido aquello! -gritó descargando su débil cuerpo sobre él mientras lloraba como una indefensa niña

Él volvió a estrecharla, también dolido, pues aunque jamás lo decía, también se sentía culpable. Aquel día, ambos perdieron una persona muy importante en sus vidas, una persona a la que jamás volverían a ver… a menos de que ambos muriesen.

-Ahora comprendo las palabras de la profesora Ángela y de Noctum…

-Deja de pensar en eso, ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Lo sé, pero la culpa jamás desaparecerá.

-Hermione, fue su elección…

-…

-Deberíamos vestirnos ya, la ceremonia esta apunto de comenzar…

-Una ceremonia por todos los caídos.

-Sí, alumnos y profesores…

-Ésta guerra ya se ha llevado muchas vidas… -susurró Hermione levantándose de la cama.

-Demasiadas, pero por fin, esta noche, acabará.

-Me da terror pensar en el final…

-Sí…

Ambos se vistieron con túnicas completamente negras, la ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar. El cielo, como en el último mes, estaba oscuro. Desde hacia mucho tiempo, el sol no brillaba... solamente lloraba, lloraba por todos aquellos que habían caído en las ultimas batallas… Mientras la pareja caminaba por los corredores, veían como muchos chicos y chicas de distintas edades se abrazaban entre ellos, como limpiaban sus lágrimas….Y como les miraban con admiración, pus ellos dos pertenecían al grupo que con más valor había luchado, les admiraban… pero también temían a la noche que se avecinaba… una noche que definitivamente marcaría la historia…

La batalla final se llevaría a cabo pronto….


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 13 Pasado_

Hermione seguía caminando por los corredores, en busca de alguna pista que la condujera al lugar en el que estaban aquellos encapuchados, podría decirse que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas poco después.

-Vamos Hopkings, tenemos que llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, allí nos esperan Marei y su grupo…

-Sí, sí ya voy…

-Venga vago… por suerte, en esa casa hay muchos nacidos de muggles, y no quiero que ellos se lleven todo el placer por matarles.

A la castaña se le heló la sangre, por una milésima de segundo pensó que no podría hacerlo, no tendría valor suficiente… Pero aunque no tuviese valor para matarles, les dejaría fuera de combate y les ataría para que luego, Dumbeldore y el resto de profesores se ocuparan de ellos.

Observó la escena por unos pocos minutos más, escondida al filo de una esquina, acechante, buscando el momento adecuado para lanzar su hechizo. Cuando estaba completamente preparada, varita en mano, se descubrió un poco para fijar su vista y puntearía a la perfección, pero algo la frenó, pues una mano la agarró fuertemente del hombro, lo que casi hace que su corazón se parase por siempre del susto.

Se giró pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con unos ojos verdes y otros azules, eran Ron y Harry.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Harry esta vez.

-¿Por qué te escondes? -terminó Ron extrañado.

-Marchaos rápidamente a la sala común... ¡no allí no! a... a… a algún lado…

-¿Qué demonios pasa? -se preocupó Harry que ya le extrañaba toda aquella situación-. Entérate que no nos iremos sin ti…

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa de desesperación, no se irían, así que debía contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Qué! -exclamaron ambos.

-Shhh… -ordenó.

-¿Has oído eso? -preguntó uno de los dos mortifagos.

-Sí… puede que la diversión comienze ya… -contestó el otro avanzando hacia el lugar.

Harry y Ron también prepararon sus varitas, era como si todo girase a su alrededor, al verles, cada uno lanzo un hechizo distinto que estalló contra el enemigo, dejándolo en el suelo a pocos metros de la esquina en la que estaban.

-Atémosles… -dijo Hermione.

Poco después de atarles y esconderles en un armario, un sin fin de gritos llegaron hasta allí con una fría brisa.

-¡Los Hufflepuff! -gritó Hermione corriendo como si la llevara el demonio

Pero cuando llegaron, el ambiente ya estaba enrarecido, varios cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, inertes ya… Otros salían aterrorizados de sus escondites, algunos habían salido de la sala común haciendo que el grupo de moritos les siguiera en caza.

Los tres amigos ayudaron a los heridos y cubrieron a los ya fallecidos, poco después apareció la profesora Sprout en la estancia, aterrorizada, pálida, desecha…

-Dios mío… dios mío… -susurraba arrodillándose ante el cuerpo sin vida de una niña de primero.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas… era hora de actuar al límite.

-Vamos -dijo Harry enfurecido.

-¿A dónde pensáis ir? -preguntó la profesora con un hilillo de voz.

-A arreglar esto… -contestó Hermione en un susurro.

-No saldréis de aquí.

-¡Esto tampoco es seguro! -grito Ron señalando los cuerpos sin vida de varios alumnos.

Los tres se acercaron al retaráto de salida, que estaba hecho añicos y se dispusieron a salir, pero un par de alumnos de septimo tambien les pararon con una triste sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Vamos con vosotros.

-No podemos poneros en peligro también.

-Nosotros también somos del ED, queremos proteger a los nuestros, sabemos luchar y lo sabéis…

-Tienen razón -puntualizó Ron-. Que vengan, serán de gran ayuda.

-Bien, primero pasaremos por todas las casas comunes, si tenemos suerte y aun no han atacado, les podremos avisar para que se salven.

-Buen plan Herm -terminó Harry con cariño hacia su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Harry… pero no creo que eso baste…

-Haremos lo que podamos. Entre todos, seguro que algo lograrémos… seguro… -dijo uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff

Salieron los cinco de la estancia, ingorando los aterrados gritos de la profesora Sprout que intentaba detenerles a toda costa, pero no consiguió ni que la mirasen.

-Bien, desde aquí, la sala común más cercana es la de Ravenclow.

-Tienes razón Herm, a Slytherin no vamos, ya que seguro que ellos también andan metidos en el ataque -pensó Ron furioso-. Pero alguien tendría que ir a avisar al resto de los Gryffindor. Mi hermana esta allí… si le pasara algo…

-Tienes razón -pareció darse cuenta Harry de repente-. Ginny… Seamus, Neville…Todos nuestros amigos están en peligro.

-Deveríais ir uno de vosotros… nosotros no conocemos la contraseña.

-Iré yo -dijo Ron.

-Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado -pidieron sus amigos algo temerosos, pues las habilidades de Ron en la magia no eran buenas, lo que llevaba a que no podría defenderse con eficacia.

El cuarteto se despidió de Ron y puso rumbo hacia Ravenclow, cuando aun faltaba un buen tramo para llegar, se escucharon decenas de gritos, unos de pánico, otros de valor, y otros de hechizos.

Comenzaron a correr, que sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron al grupo de mortios que habían seguido a los Hufflepuff que escaparon luchando contra los Ravenclow, que protegían a sus amigos de Hufflepuff con garras de acero.

En el suelo llacian ya varios cuerpos, un par de ellos solamente de mortios, pero no se podía saber si estaban muertos o solamente desvanecidos, la batalla comenzaba ya…

-¡Vamos! -gritó Hermione desprendiéndose de su oscura capa y empuñando su varita al tiempo que gritaba un nuevo ehchizo salvando a un Ravenclow que tenia problemas.

Los gritos atrajeron mas Mortifagos, y Ron trajo a los mejores de Gryffindor para luchar, a ellos se unieron los profesores, Hermione miraba a cada lado en busca del asesino de sus padres, pero no estaba… solo una pregunta la rondaba, ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort?, con un poco de suerte aparecería.

Un hechizo estallo sobre Harry haciendo que volara contra una pared y cayese al suelo, la castaña quería acercarse para ver su estado, pero era imposible.

-¡Hermione! ¡Cuidado! -gritó Seamus.

-¡Ahh! -grito al sentir el dolor recorriendo por su cuerpo.

-Herm -se acercó Ron a ella.

-Estoy bien, pero Harry sigue en el suelo….

-¡Cuidado!

Por poco les alcanzó uno de los hechizos. Cada vez la batalla se volvía mas cruel debido a los Crucciatus que se oían volar por todas partes, el dolor de los jóvenes alumnos aumentaba cuando un mortio les obligába mediante Imperius a atacar a sus amigos de toda la vida….Y para colmo, cada vez llegaban mas enemigos.

-No aguantaremos mucho mas -avisó la profesora McGonagall.

-Esto ya me aburre… -susurró un mortifago-. ¡Avada Kedabra!

Todos exalaron un fuerte suspiro al sentir que no había impactado en ellos, pero un cuerpo ya sin vida cayó con los ojos abiertos, en el brillo de ellos se reflejaba aun la luz verde de la maldición.

-¡Cho! -gritó una Ravenclow llorando sobre su mejor amiga.

Hermione lo miraba, aquello era demasiado, ellos no podrían hacer nada… no eran más que adolescentes que no habían terminado sus estudios, la ira la corroía, la tristeza la invadía… aquello debía acabar… pero estaba segura de que hasta que uno de los dos bandos no cayese ya inerte al suelo, aquello duraría hasta el amanecer.

La castaña se armó de valor, apretó la varita tan fuerte que pensó que la rompería, miró a un mortifago, empalideció al ver que este levantaba su varita en dirección al cuerpo de Harry, lo que quería decir que no estaba muerto, si no inconsciente.

-Avada…

-¡Noooooo! -gritó Hermione-. ¡Avada Kedabra! ¡Avada Kedabra! Avada kedabra… -terminó en un susurro mientras la luz verde de la maldición salia de su varita e impactaba sobre el asombrado mortifago.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella, de profesores llenos de pena, pues su alumna mas brillante había tenido que matar a una persona, y aunque fuera un enemigo, arrebatar una vida era un tremendo peso para un alma tan joven como la suya.

-Maldita cría…

-Avada Kedabra -esta vez, para asombro de todos, fue Snape.

Las cosas cada vez estaban mas difíciles, en la mente de Hermione rondaba una suave culpa, pero no se arrepentía, y estaba segura de que si debía de volver a hacerlo, no dudaría ni una milésima de segundo.

Para desgracia de todos, lego Voldemort con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Observó el pequeño campo de batalla, miró a varios de los suyos inconscientes, y a otros cuatro muertos.

-¿Quién les a matado? -preguntó a uno de los suyos.

El hombre dudo en mencionar a Snape, pero no a la muggle indeseable a la que miraba con odio.

-Mi señor, ha sido esa niña de allí… -susurró señalándola y haciendo que los rostros de todos empalidecieran aun mas.

Hermione no, ella miraba desafiante, ya tenia pensado que si moría, no importaba, pero se llevaría a todos los que pudiese con ella.

-¿Una niña?... Espera… ya se quien es… Una muggle… amiga de Potter… esto será muy divertido…-agregó centrando su atención en ella, lo que Hermione agradeció, pues no vio el cuerpo de Harry, así que no le atacaría.

-Mataste a mis padres… -contestó ella.

-¿Así que estaban en ese insignificante grupo de Muggles? Aaah ya veo… y… ¿ahora buscas venganza? Qué ilusa eres…-rió estrepitosamente- ¿Crees que podrás matarme?, eso jamás ocurrirá, ni siquiera Potter puede ya… su magia antigua ya no tiene efecto sobre mí… -añadió con su voz de ultratumba.

-No me importa en absoluto… -rió ella asombrando a todos.

-Eres valiente, demasiado, acabaré contigo de un solo golpe. ¡Avada Kedabra! -hizo gritar a todos.

Aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos, veía acercarse la maldición, aquel color verde que su amigo Harry vio siendo un bebe, la diferencia era que ella sí moriría, una mínima sonrisa asomó por sus labios al pensar que ya no volvería a sufrir ni a sentir dolor pero…

-No -gritó alguien interponiéndose con una rapidez sobre humana.

Se hoyó un pequeño susurro… -Te quiero Hermione -y la maldición le envolvió haciendo que callera al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una fina lágrima cayendo por su mejilla

-¡No! -gritó esta vez un mortifago -¡No, él no!

Hermione se encontraba con la boca abierta casi de par en par, con los ojos casi salidos de las órvitas, aquella frase retumbaba en su cabeza _-Te quiero Hermione-_ había dicho, la quería aquel que la había salvado la vida… un amigo… uno de sus mejores amigos, la persona que tanto la había escuchado, la que tantas lágrimas la había limpiado.

-Ah…. ah…. no… Bla… Blaise… -murmuró extendiendo levemente las manos.-Tú no… no…

Cerca de allí, un rubio observaba dolorido todo, él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pues su mejor amigo se lo había avisado.

-Sabes que la quiero Draco, y si llega el momento, daré mi vida por ella… -le había dicho.

En su bolsillo se encontraba un pergamino para la castaña, lo había escrito por si acaso, dado que estaban muy al tanto de lo que ocurriría aquella noche. Apretó aquel papel, con rabia, lleno de frustración… él sabía lo que su corazón guardaba a cinco llaves desde el principio, pero las cosas no habían salido como él quería aquel día… todo volvía a su mente tan tibio como si lo estuviese volviendo a vivir…

El día en Hogsmeade, donde había abrazado y besado por primera y última vez a Hermione, donde había intentado expresar sus sentimientos…

Él la miró asombrado, ella se sonrojo...

No, no podía estar pasando... su corazón latía cien veces mas rápido que de costumbre... llevaban muchos días sin verse a solas.

-Valla... veo que te ha sentado bien evitarme... -rió mirando las piernas de la muchacha.

-No... No te lo creas... tanto... -dijo nerviosa apartando la vista de aquellos ojos que eran como témpanos de hielo y se le clavaban como miles de afiladas dagas.

-¿Nerviosa? -jugo él.

-¡No! -contestó, era mentira, por un momento, su cuerpo se incendió al recordar la ultima vez en la enfermería.

Miró a su alrededor, la pequeña calle en la que se encontraban estaba desierta... apartada... solitaria...

-No me mientas Granger... lo veo en tu cara. -murmuró dando unos pasos.

Hermione se quedó desafiante, quieta, con el rostro fruncido... no debía dejarse intimidar.

-¿No te apartas Granger? -preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin esperando su rechazo.

-¿Debería?

-No... Mejor que no -contestó complazido.

La empujó fuertemente contra la pared, ella dejo caer la bolsa donde iba su uniforme

Algo se agitaba en el interior de ambos... pasión, tristeza, dulzura... un remolino de sentimientos a los que no podan dar cabida... Draco la miró fijamente mientras reposaba su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles. Estaba más que seguro de que aun no habían probado la lujuria de los besos, deseaba ser el primero. Ella también lo deseaba... se dejó vencer por los sentimientos.

E increiblemente, fue ella quien alzó sus brazos posandolos sobre el cuello del rubio que la miró mas que incrédulo, ella posó sus temblorosos labios sobre los fríos de él.

Draco mordisqueó con suavidad aquellos jugosos labios, obligandola a abrir la boca, mezcló su lengua con la de ella, un beso lleno de pasion, que hizo que el estomago de Hermione diese un vuelco, le encantaba, notaba el cuerpo de aquel supuesto enemigo, su tibieza, sus anchos brazos rodeándola...

Se apartaron a duras penas, no querían que aquel momento acabase...

-Me has sorprendido granger... -susurró cerca del oído de la castaña.

Ella, avergonzada no contesto ni le miró, pero tampoco retiró sus finos brazos del ancho cuello de Draco.

Él la miró, sonrió... jamás había sonreído de aquella manera... ni siquiera él se percató... una sonrisa única, solo para ella, y es que realmente, desde hacía un año y medio, Draco había buscado la forma de llegar a aquel punto con la castaña, pero jamás lo intentó, pues el odio que se tenían el uno al otro era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento de calidez que pudiese albergar sus corazones.

Pero por fin... por fin su momento había llegado... tal vez ella pudiese disipar la oscuridad de su corazón, una sonrisa bastaría, alguien que le amase de verdad. Lo había buscado en tantas otras chicas... pero ninguna le amó, ninguna lloró por él, ninguna le abrazó con calidezen una noche de tormenta en la que se sintiese morir.

Nadie jamás le había dado su corazón... y tal vez... ella fuese su salvación.

Aquel día él estaba seguro, seguro de que Hermione Granger, la dulce y tímida castaña le haria sentir calor, le alejaría del hielo que cubría su corazón desde pequeño por culpa de su padre… Pero todo se torció, tuvo que herirla si quería su salvación. De alguna manera, él también se sacrificó, como Blaise, su mejor amigo por aquel amor que llegó a parecérles imposible a ambos. ¿Por qué? Pues muy, muy sencillo, porque aquel día, en el callejón de Hogsmeade alguien les vio y comprendió lo que el rubio sentía, Pansy Parkinson.

-¿A qué juegas Draco? -preguntó ella cuando estuvieron a solas.

-¿Qué mas te da Pansy?

-Mucho… no me creo que hayas besado a una asquerosa sangre-sucia.

-¿Y si me gusta? -preguntó desafiandola.

-Pues que te arrepentiras, no tienes escapatoria, deberías comprenderlo ya. Estás comprometido conmigo, y jamás podrás cambiar eso -rió ella

-¿Eso crees?

-No juegues conmigo -avisó malévola mente.

-… -él no contestó, pues la conocía perfectamente, sabía que haria cualquier cosa.

Y de hecho lo hizo, el encuentro de la biblioteca. Draco fue a la biblioteca, esperando verse con Hermione. Pansý se vigilaba, y en seguida comprendió que tenían una cita. Sabiendo que Granger era enfermizamente puntual, trazó un plan rápidamente.

-Te propongo un trato… -sonrrió ella jugueteando con un libro.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Draco seriamente.

-Si me haces el amor ahora mismo, no le diré a Lucius que andas jugueteando con la sangre-sucia amiga de Potter.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Sí.

Al rubio le entro rabia, tanta que casi le desgarró la camisa a la morena, si era aquello lo que quería, lo tendría, pero al modo de los Malfoy.

Pero parecía que el destino no jugaba de su parte, ya que Hermione se presentó antes de lo que había previsto, y no tuvo más opción que comportarse fríamente… Ahora pensaba bien las cosas y se daba cuenta de que no había hecho lo correcto, ya que no le había explicado lo ocurrido a Hermione, su orgullo era demasiado poderoso.

Aquellos recuerdos le inundaban como el mar salado, odiaba ser tan orgulloso, si hubiese sido valiente, seria él quien estaría en el suelo en vez de Blaise… Pero el orgullo dejaría de dominarle para dar paso a una promesa por cumplir… Una promesa hecha hacia escasos minutos…

Lo recordaba con dolor….

-Draco, tengo que pedirte algo… -dijo Blaise entristecido.

-¿Qué quieres? Pronto comenzará el ataque…

-Lo sé, y ya sabes lo que te he avisado, ahora quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-Vale, Vale, ¿Qué es?

-Si me pasa algo, cuidaras de Hermione asta el final.

-¿Qué…?

-Promételo, sé que tú lo haras amigo, pues sientes lo mismo que yo…

-… -Draco le miró de reojo por unos minutos, Blaise sonreia como un niño con su caramelo, feliz orgulloso…

-¿Lo harás…?

-Sí, lo haré, pero no te preocupe, a ti no te pasara nada.

-Tal vez…

Ahora el rubio pensaba… Con aquella última frase, su tono, sus gestos al pronunciarla, estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo sabia lo que iba a pasar, si no, no habría escrito aquella carta para Hermione, pero ya era tarde, no se podía hacer nada… él había muerto, y Draco Malfoy contenía lagrimas que solo soltaría en privado, en una oscuridad infinita.

Mientras, Hermione seguía abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, su confesor, quien increíblemente más la había aliviado, comprendido y tranquilizado. Ajena a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluido el asesino de sus padres… no solo de ellos, también de Blaise…

-¡Bastarda! quita tus sucias manos del cuerpo de mi hermano -gritó Andrejf.

-¡No la toques! -gritó Ron al ver como se acercaba a su amiga.

-Blaise… despierta… por favor… despierta… no me dejes sola… -murmuraba en estado de shock.

-No despertará… -avisó una fría voz mientras sonreía-. Pero tranquila… no estará solo mucho tiempo, y tú tampoco… -terminó alzando su varita.

Como si le hubiesen dado un repentino golpe, Draco despertó de sus pensamientos y vio la escena, Hermione seguía abrazada al cuerpo sin vida del moreno, y ante ella, mas que imponente, se alzaba la fina y alta figura del Lord oscuro con su varita apuntando amenazadoramente hacia ella, que se limitaba a mirarle con un profundo odio en sus ojos marrones.

Para suerte de todos, otra imponente figura se interpuso con un hechizo que alejó al oscuro unos metros de ellos, Dumbeldore había llegado.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 14 Tiempo de Dolor_

Por desgracia para todos, Voldemort y muchos de los suyos habían escapado, aun así, algunos mortios estaban aun inconscientes, serian juzgados debidamente con la mayor pena, el beso del dementor.

Los alumnos estaban transtornados, ver la muerte de sus compañeros, las imágenes se reproducían en su mente de forma incansable, quitándoles el sueño, las ganas de comer y la alegría…

Aquella mañana, el gran comedor estaba en completo silencio, Dumbeldore dijo unas cuantas palabras, pero al final, la pena le venció y tuvo que callar…

Hermione revolvía la comida de su plato sin poder olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, definitivamente, estaba mas que segura de que la culpa era suya. Pues si hubiese avisado a todos nada mas ver a los mortifagos en los terrenos, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haber evitado aquellas muertes…. Blaise…

-¿Estas bien Herm? -preguntó Ron posando una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga.

-¿Herm? ¡Herm!

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella de repente, pues no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos la estaban hablando.

-Te estaba preguntando si estabas bien…

-S… sí, sí.

Ambos la miraron con tristeza, y es que las cosas estaban cada vez peor… lo mas seguro es que el ataque de la noche anterior no fuese el último, y ella lo sabía. Debía pensar en algo, con su nivel de hechizos no lograría nada, había conseguido crear el Avada Kedabra, pero no estaba satisfecha, la muerte era poco castigo para ellos

-Piensa Hermione piensa… -se susurraba a si misma agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¿Cómo conseguir un hechizo decente con el que hacerles pagar sus crímenes…?

Lo único que serviría para los mortifagos seria acabar por una vez por todas con su señor, jamás se les podría hacer mas daño, solo matándole a él, pero… ¿Cómo? Era demasiado listo.

El día pasaba lentamente, el cielo estaba oscuro… desde el día anterior no había cambiado, la lluvia era suave, como si el cielo llorase las perdidas… Las muertes inocentes de niños que no tenían nada que ver con todo lo que ocurría.

La castaña y premio anual de Gryffindor estaba en su solitario cuarto, aun dándole vueltas a lo de aquella mañana… al ¿Cómo?

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó estallando un jarrón contra la puerta del baño.

Se hacercó a la ventana, era de noche ya, y la llubia no había cesado, muchas personas patrullaban los terrenos, aurores, padres que se habían ofrecido a la tarea de vigía… medio ministerio estaba preparado para atacar varita en mano.

Los estudiantes tenían prohibido salir solos, y mucho menos de noche, todo se había vuelto tremendamente peligroso, pero aquello le daba igual a Hermione, encontraría la manera de lo que fuese que necesitara.

Decidida, Hermione Granger cogió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a escondidas y se aventuró hacia la biblioteca.

No había nadie, cerró la puerta, se quitó la capa posándola sobre una cercana mesa y pensó, pensó incansablemente en algún libro que pudiese ayudarla, allí no lo encontraría, conocía todos a los que tenia acceso, pero… ¿y a los que no?

-La sección prohibida… -susurró pasando su mano por el rostro cansado y contraido.

Caminó hacia allí, desencantó la puerta que obstruía el paso y entro. Allí había gran sabiduría, una gran pena que los alumnos no tuvieran acceso a aquel área de la biblioteca, pero cierto era también, que muchos secretos se ayávan en las paginas de aquellos textos, palabras ocultas en el paso del tiempo, peligrosas.

-Debo buscar algo que me sirva… me vengaré… Papá, Mamá… Blaise…

La castaña aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos a causa de las miles de lágrimas que había liberado desde la noche anterior.

Media hora había pasado desde que había comenzado su búsqueda, encontró muchas cosas interesantes, pero nada suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con el señor oscuro.

De pronto, notó algo, no estaba sola, allì, en la misma estancia había alguien más. Agarró el candelabro y lo deslizo hacia el lugar, fijó los ojos en la penumbra. Una fina figura quedaba dibujada como sombra en la pared… ¿Era enemigo o amigo?

-Suponía que te encontraría aquí…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó ella con cierto temor.

-No soy tu enemigo -contestó de forma fría.

-¿No?

-No, he venido a buscar lo mismo que tú, una respuesta a mi venganza… -terminó adelantandose hacia la castaña. Ella retrocedió hasta chocar contra la mesa y soltando el farolillo.

La oscuridad termino por invadirlo todo a su alrededor, Hermione se mantenía alerta, ya no podía fiarse de nada, de nadie…

Pocos segundos habían transcurrido cuando notó una tibieza muy agradable sobre ella, cerró levemente los ojos, le gustaba sentir aquel calor, le recordaba a Blaise cuando en noches de pena en las que ella solo confiaba en él, la abrazaba tiernamente con sus fuertes brazos, susurrando lo que ella quería oír. Sientiéndose en paz completamente.

Nuevamente, como en sus recuerdos, notóunos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, se apegó a aquel cuerpo.

-Hermione… -susurró acariciando su cabello.

Ella no dijo nada, no quería decir nada, no quería estropear aquel dulce momento, no quería saber quien era, aunque en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, era él… la causa de sus dolores y penas… quien la seguía consumiendo por dentro, pero el odio que había vuelto a tenerle tras su engaño en Hogsmeade había desaparecido junto con Blaise, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo, que aquel muchacho que ahora la abrazaba sufría más que nadie, sabía también que pedía cariño, la tibieza de un cuerpo junto al suyo… ambos deseaban las mismas cosas.

-Draco…

No hubo palabra para expresar lo que sentían… Se aferraron el uno al otro como si fuera la última vez, temerosos, asustados… La imagen se repetía en sus mentes, aquella que les obsesionaba, la de su amigo común… Draco recordó la carta que tenía para la castaña, se la daría. Nadie sabía lo que ella albergaba, ni siquiera él, y no lo sabría a menos de que Hermione se lo dijera, respetaría a su amigo y cumpliría la promesa, ya no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos por mas tiempo, ya daba igual lo que Pansy dijera, daba igual que Lucius Malfoy se enteraba, no podría hacer nada ya, pues su único hijo se había enamorado de una sangre-sucia y no había marcha atrás.

-Toma… -susurró apartándose perezosamente de ella y volviendo a encender el candelabro.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Me lo dio… Blaise antes de que todo ocurriera. te dejaré sola para que la leas, pero no me iré, te esperaré en aquella mesa -aviso señalandola.

La miró nuevamente, estaba centrada en aquel pergamino, las manos de la muchacha temblaban levemente, estaba nerviosa, confusa, no sabia que se iba a encontrar allí escrito. Finalmente se armó de valor y la abrió, se sentó pesadamente en una silla, y comenzó a leer:

Querida Hermione.

Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque yo ya no estoy, pero me alegro porque seguramente habré dado mi vida para protegerte. No lamento nada, aun hoy mientras escribo estas lineas para ti. Recuerdo y amo el día en que te encontré llorando, en el que nos conocimos realmente. En el que me enamoré de ti.Tú me enseñaste la belleza de la vida. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, eres una mujer única capad de cambiar el mundo, y estoy seguro de que lo lograras.

Me gustaría pedirte un último favor, Cuida de Draco, pues sé que tú aun le quieres y él te quiere, estoy seguro de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro y que no podréis vivir separados. Lo único que lamentaría de mi muerte seria dejarle solo, pues bien sabes, mejor que nadie, que su único amigo era yo. No te pido que intentes que Potter y Weasley sean sus amigos o que le traten mejor, sé que eso es imposible por ambas partes. Pero tú le quieres, y él te hará caso porque también te quiere, a decir verdad, eres la primera chica por la que siente algo, me sorprendió tanto que no me lo creía, incluso llegué a pensar que alguien le había hechizado. No le guardes rencor por nada de lo ocurrido, pues te aseguro que él sufrió más que tú.

Apoyáos, porque juntos venceréis.

Blaise Zabini.

Hermione la leyó un par de veces mas, aquellas frases estaban llenas de cariño. Eran las frases de una persona que la quería, que la quería hasta el punto de dar su vida por la suya, de morir por que ella viviera… Ahora su objetivo crecía, no solo vengaría la muerte de sus padres y de los alumnos que habían caído en la batalla. También vengaría la de aquel que murió por ella. Y si llegaba el momento, daría su vida para llevar acabo su ardua misión.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, él no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a contar la razón por la que le encontró con Pansy en aquella situación.

-Eso es pasado, ya no importa, solo debemos preocuparnos por el presente, nada mas.

-Tienes razón -agregó el besándola con una lentitud muy dulce.

Dios, tanto había aguantado que pensaba que se volvería loco si pasaba un día más sin rozar su piel, sus labios carnosos y excitantes... Y aunque Hermione había intentado detenerle e incluso olvidar y enterrar lo que sentía, en aquel momento no pudo más que dejarse caer en sus brazos mientras se empapaba de su sabor y se dejaba envolver por aquel olor a menta.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, la ceremonia va a comenzar -murmuró apenado, pues allí estaría el cuerpo de su único y mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón… pensaba que los Slytherin no irían, pero tú… es normal.

-Si, es normal, allí estará el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, no seré tan gilipollas como el resto de mi casa -avisó enfurecido pensando el lo que había oído decir al resto de sus compañeros.

-Yo no pienso ir…

-Ni yo, han muerto, pues han muerto.

-Tal vez… no os hayáis dado cuenta de que Blaise también a muerto… -dijo Draco entre dientes, conteniendo una furia anormal.

-El amiguíto de la sangre sucia… -espetó una muchacha de 5.

Draco la cogió por el cuello, daba igual que fuese una mujer, no dejaría que nadie nombrase de aquel modo a Blaise, quien se sacrificó por la misma mujer a la que él amaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustaría haber sido tú quien hubiese muerto por esa sucia?

-No juegues con fuego Pansy -avisó antes de irse.

No se perdería la ceremonia por nada. Antes de salir, hizo algo que la castaña no se habría esperado jamas, unió su fina y pálida mano con la dulce y templada de ella, como si tuviese miedo de perderla nuevamente, ahora, seguro estaba de que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, acarrearía con todas las consecuencias que ello llevara, pero jamas se echaría atrás ni jamas negaría sus sentimientos, y gracias al cielo, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, nadie, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort podría con ellos…

Todo Howarts estaba en silencio, los amigos de los caídos sollozaban camino al gran comedor, donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, el rubio Slitherin y la castaña Gryffindor caminaban por los corredores aun de la mano, atrayendo mas miradas de las que pudieron imaginar ¿cómo era posible eso? Dos enemigos de aquel calibre…. no podían ser cierto, pero lo era… Aquella era la prueba definitiva de que ya nada volvería a ser como antes….


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 15 Batalla y Rebeldía_

Harry y Ron miraron estupefactos la entrada de su mejor amiga con Draco Malfoy… ¿seria una visión?...

Ambos debían separarse para ir cada uno a su mesa, la de Slytherin estaba casi vacía, el rubio se sentó donde siempre, mirando con ojos perdidos el asiento que estaba a su lado, el que Blaise usaba, ya no le haría mas bromas, ni le regañaría por hacer daño a Hermione… aun que aquello último jamás volvería a ocurrir,

-Hermione… ¿quieres explicarnos? -dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

-Simplemente no hay nada que explicar.

-Si tú lo dices… -murmuró Ron de forma seria.

-No, al menos por el momento no. Esperad un tiempo, debo poner mi vida en orden… me han pasado muchas cosas…

-Lo entendemos… -la compadeció Harry dándola unas suaves y cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda haciendo que sonriera con tristeza.

-Maldito Potter… -dijo Draco en un celoso susurro.

Cuando ya estaban todos, Dumbeldore se levantó de su imponente silla en el centro de la mesa de profesores para decir unas palabras.

-Anoche, un terrible suceso se desato en Howarts, Lord Voldemort se alzó en guerra contra la escuela y todo el mundo mágico. Por desgracia, eligió Howarts como su primero y principal objetivo… Todos lo visteis, incluso muchos luchasteis. Me enorgullezco de todos, pero no hemos de olvidar a los compañeros que cayeron en las frías garras de la muerte… -sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, y un pequeño deje en su voz se noto claramente-. Hufflepuf perdió a 7 de los suyos. Ravenclow a 4. Slytherin a uno… -aquí, su mirada paso por una milésima de segundo desde Draco, hasta Hermione-.Y Gryffindor a 3. Todos ellos lucharon con valentía, por lo que no debemos olvidarles jamás, derramar lágrimas en sus recuerdos no desvanecerá la oscuridad que se cierne sobre nuestros corazones, que aclaman venganza a toda costa… Debemos arrancar con garras de plata pura los malos momentos, debemos unirnos una vez mas. Pues hay, está el secreto de la victoria, la alianza…

Varios murmullos se alzaron en el gran comedor, las palabras les habían dado gran valentía a todos, las muchachas que no habían parado de llorar, mostraban ahora un rostro esperanzado con ojos brillantes que miraban un futuro hermoso para todos ellos.

-Por seguridad, se ha cedido a que los padres que quieran, se lleven a sus hijos. No os preocupéis -añadió al ver las caras de sus alumnos –Howarts no cerrará, pero tal vez, en estos malos tiempos, vuestras familias deseen teneros con ellos… Los de 7 curso son mayores de edad ya. Por lo que se les dará opciones mas complicadas… Permanecer en Howarts y defenderlo contra Voldemort, ayudar al mundo mágico contra los Mortifagos, o Luchar en una última batalla que el mundo mágico prepara como último recurso contra nuestro enemigo común… Yo estoy en contra de esta última opción, pues la violencia no resolverá nada… También es cierto, que de otra manera será más difícil… En vuestras manos estará el futuro de todos… Antes de que se me olvide, cierto grupo de alumnos que se hicieron llamar ED, también tendrán estas tres opciones extras, pues ellos fueron los que mas protegieron la escuela. Si tienen el permiso de sus padres, podrán optar por cualquiera de las opciones, pero decidid todos con cuidado, no habrá vuelta atrás para nadie…

Los alumnos hablaban entre ellos acerca de lo que harían, los que pertenecieron al ED se miraban entre ellos con miradas fijas y fuertes… en ellas se veía la respuesta, ninguno se echaría atrás, lucharían juntos una vez más…

-Lucharemos… -susurraron los tres amigos al unisono.

Aquello ocasiono unas pequeñas risotadas realmente estaban compenetrados… Hermione dirigió sus ojos hacia Draco, les observaba con seriedad. De repente, una duda apareció en la suspicad mente de la castaña mas inteligente… ¿Qué haria Draco? Él debía convertirse junto con Blaise en mortifago… tenia miedo, ¿si la dejaba? ¿Ahora que se había arreglado el malentendido?

Para asombro de todos los que alli se encontraban, el rubio se levanto repentinamente y camino con paso firme hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, una vez allí, golpeo fuertemente la mesa en el hueco que había entre Hermione y Harry, miró a este último con fuerza, imponentemente, con cierto odio.

-Quiero…

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron de mals manera, pues aunque su mejor amiga estuviera enamorada de él, los rencores pasados jamás desaparecerían…

-¡Quiero pertenecer a ese maldito ED!-terminó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

Todos los presentes le miraban, los pocos Slytherin que allí se encontraban estaban con la boca abierta de par en par, ¿Draco Malfoy quería pertenecer al ED? Sin duda ya, el mundo se había vuelto loco, estaba lleno de caos.

-Draco… -susurró Hermione más sorprendida.

-¿Qué tú qué? -preguntó Harry ensimismado.

-Eso, que quiero entrar…

La castaña sonrió y le abrazó rápidamente. Era maravilloso, pues de aquella manera, demostraba que estaba renegando de los Mortifagos y de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbeldore miraba la escena con una sonrisa franca, nuevamente, se levantó de su asiento y alzó una mano.

-El ED tiene un nuevo y poderoso integrante, Draco Malfoy.

Ya estaba todo hecho y dicho, nadie se podría oponer a las palabras del director, desde aquel momento, Draco Malfoy pertenecía al ED.

-Estoy tan contenta… -le decía Hermione.

-Tendré que aguantar a San Potter y al Pobretón de Weasley, pero así podró protegerte….

-Jamás me habría esperado esto de ti.

-Ni yo.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano nuevamente hacia la Biblioteca, en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarles en su cruzada contra el señor oscuro.

Para aquel momento, Pansy ya le había mandado una lechuza a Lucius Malfoy comunicándole lo ocurrido.

-Maldito niño….Voy a tener que darle un buen escarmiento…

-Pero Lucius…-susurraba Narcisa con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita mujer, no me dirás que estás de acuerdo en que MI hijo sea un traidor!

-¡También es mi hijo!

-Cállate! - gritó dándola un fuerte tortazo pagando su mal genio con ella.

-Solo me casé contigo por una cosa… para que me dieses un hijo, no has servido ni para eso….toda la culpa es tuya.

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!

Los ojos de Lucius se ensombrecieron mas, la ira que sentía en aquellos momento no tenia fin, se dudaba que alguien hubiera podido sentir tanto odio, frustración e ira… se había vuelto tremendamente peligroso.

-Os mataré a los dos… A ti y a tu querido hijo… no dejaré que influyáis entre mí y el señor oscuro…

-¿Lucius? ¡No!

Mientras los dos jóvenes buscaban en la biblioteca, hablaban de todo lo que les había ocurrida hasta ese instante. Y decidieron que no desaprovecharían cada minuto que pasaran era tan extraño… ¿Pues quien le iba a decir años atrás que las cosas acabarían de aquella manera?

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos… caminando dados de la mano, sin que por sus labios rozaran frases como: Maldito hurón o asquerosa Sangre-sucia…

Se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada llena de pura diversión, aquello era lo que les hacia falta… No sabían como habían perdido siete malditos años de sus vidas odiándose, pero ya daba igual, ahora ya estaban juntos, se tenían el uno al otro. Tenían mucha suerte, pues las desgracias aun, estaban por comenzar…

Dejaron el trabajo para bajar al gran comedor, llevaban mucho tiempo leyendo y leyendo toda clase de libros, mientras caminaban por los corredores hacia el gran comedor…

-Hermione, creo que conozco un lugar en el que podríamos encontrar algún buen libro… -coment¡No es cierto! el rubio pensativo.

-¿Sí? ¿Cual?

-En la sala de los menesteres.

La muchacha le miró con una mezcla de intriga y confusión, ¿En qué estaría pensando? Su imaginación comenzaba a volar intentando buscar una respuesta a sus dudas…

Se separaron para ir cada uno a su mesa, los estudiantes estaban revueltos, muchos habían recibido lechuzas urgentes de sus padres para que volvieran a casa de inmediato, unos estaban contentos, otros no tanto… pues querían quedarse y luchar. Unos cuantos con suerte, como los Weasley, les dieron permiso para deicir, aunque Molly no estaba de acuerdo en que su pequeña Ginny luchase, pero no podía hacer nada… sabia que en Howarts estaría mucho mas segura que en la madriguera.

Cuando ya habían comido suficiente, los alumnos se iban dispersando para ir a su sala común a terminar de recoger sus cosas.

-Draco Malfoy… -le llamó Dumbeldore con voz serena y tranquila.

El muchacho fijó sus ojos grises en el anciano director, un mal presentimiento le invadió por completo.

Hermione miró preocupada, ¿Qué ocurría? Era muy raro que Dumbeldore llamara a un alumno tras la cena.

-Hermione Granger, puedes venir tú también… será lo mejor.

Ambos caminaron hacia el director mientras los que quedaban en el gran comedor les miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada. Entraron en la salita en la que meses atrás, Hermione había sabido acerca del asesinato de sus padres.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Draco.

Ambos estaban de pie mirando a Dumbeldore, que se encontraba frente a una enorme cristalera que mostraba una hermosa escena de dos Ángeles de alas negras que se abrazaban fuertemente, sus rostros, los mas hermosos jamás vistos, sonreían llenos de paz, como si no les importase perderse por siempre… como si todo diese igual mientras aquel abrazo jamás fuese destruido.

Hermione miraba la escena y pensaba, pensaba en que le gustaría acabar de aquella manera, junto a uno de los seres que más amaba, junto a quien la protegería… ella deslizo una suave mano para enlazarla con la de él, ninguno movió su mirada un milímetro, pero ella sonrió al notar que la cogía fuertemente, al notar que no la rechazaba. Y es que siempre existía aquel temor… el temor del rechazo, de otro corazón roto… de otro oscuro tiempo… pero no, aquello no volvería a ocurrir jamás, estarían juntos por siempre… como aquellos dos Ángeles caídos de la cristalera.

-¿Qué ocurre? -volvió a preguntar Draco con el semblante serio y ligeramente contraído. Pues en el fondo de su corazón se sentía adivino, adivino de la desesperación que estaba apunto de envolverle.

-Draco Malfoy… -comenzó el director con una ligera vibración en su voz, tan ligera, que casi el oído de un gato podría percibir levemente-. Me ha llegado una carta del ministerio…

El muchacho miraba sin parpadear casi, su rostro seguía con la misma expresión de hacia unos segundos, no había cambiado lo mas mínimo, Hermione le miraba confusa, intentando adivinar lo que el sentía.

-En la carta me han comunicado… que tu madre, Narcisa Malfoy… -parecía que le costase decirlo- nos ha dejado hará unas escasas horas.

El ya de por si pálido rostro de Draco, parecía empalidecerse aun más por segundos, lo sabia, lo sabia desde el principio, y estaba seguro de saber quien había sido el causante, aparte de el mismo…

-¿Ha sido mi padre cierto? -preguntó con voz trémula.

-Sí -terminó el director girándose para mirar al muchacho, que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hermione.

Ya solo le quedaba ella… una de las mujeres que mas había amado, la única antes de Hermione había muerto, no, no había muerto… había sido asesinada por su padre el hombre frío, cruel y sin corazón al que su madre amaba…

-Lo mataré. Me vengaré…

Dumbeldore miraba apenado, pues en lo mas profundo de su alma tenia un temor, que aquella luz que la Gryffindor le había mostrado desapareciese para volver a hundirlo en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, y seguro estaba de que ya no tendría salida de aquel nefasto destino…

-Draco… -murmuro Hermione. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de frustración por aquel momento, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada más que consolárle, odiaba sentirse de aquella manera.

Draco la miró con ojos vacíos, hermosos pero sin vida… como si se perdiese en si mismo, como si aquella oscuridad de la que Dumbeldore temía le intentase alcanzar en una carrera desesperada…

-Será mejor que ambos valláis a descansar… -terminó Dumbeldore con una sincera sonrisa mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Como la alta torre impactada por el rayo, el rubio termino por derrumbarse mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos, temeroso de que ella también le dejase solo.

-No pasa nada… yo estoy aquí… siempre estaré… -decía ella entrecortadamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Hermione… no me dejes…

-No lo haré… siempre estaré a tu lado…

-No mueras… no mueras sin mi.

-No lo hare… si tu mueres, yo muero -agregó con fuerza, como si aquella palabra les uniese aun mas.

-Y si tu mueres, yo lo también lo haré… -terminó él mirándola con franqueza mientras su rostro era adornado por una sincera y melancólica sonrisa.

-Prometido…


	17. Chapter 17

_Capítulo 16 Deshielo de un Corazón_

Aquella era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy se derrumbó. La primera y la última, jamás volvería a estar tan dolido.

Aun tenia la mirada perdida, por lo que Hermione pensó en llevarle a su cuarto… pero había un problema, ella jamas había estado en la torre de Slytherin, no conocía la contraseña… Pero quería estár con él en aquellos momentos, no le dejaría solo pasara lo que pasara.

-No te preocupes Hermione, puedo ir solo -comentó con su frío tono, pero aun seguía apoyado en el pecho de ella, escondiendo su rostro.

-No Draco, iré contigo, no pasará nada, a estas horas no habrá nadie. Además, eres Prefecto, por lo que tienes cuarto propio.

-Si… -se limitó a contestar mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El resto de los alumnos aun estaban desayunando. Dumbeldore les había dado permiso para ausentarse aquel día, viernes, de las clases. Era conveniente que el muchacho descansara. Que pensase las cosas poco a poco…

Cuando llegaron al retrato de sir Cadogan, Draco dio la contraseña, en aquel trayecto, su semblante no había cambiado lo más mínimo, sin expresión, frío… como era al comienzo de todo. Hermione tenía miedo de que volviese a ser aquella despreciable persona, pues ya no la abrazaría, no la besaría… no la miraría solo a ella… le estrechó un poco mas fuerte con sus finos brazos, él no se inmutó, como si no lo hubiese notado, se limitó a seguir caminando hacia la última estancia de la torre, en la que pasaba sus horas libres en soledad, rodeado de la antigua oscuridad con la que era uno.

-Será mejor que te tumbes y duermas un rato… -opinó Hermione acercándole a la cama.

Ella le entendía, le entendía muy bien, pues meses atrás, había sentido exactamente lo mismo, el asesinato de lo que mas amaba… aquella sensación de impotencia, sin poder hacer nada mas que gritar y gritar sin que nadie fuese a abrazarla…¿nadie? No, aquello no era cierto, por aquel entonces conoció al verdadero Blaise Zabini, él cobijó sus dolores, la voz de su corazón, fue el poste de sus dudas, el pañuelo de sus lágrimas.

Ahora era el turno de ella, de convertirse en cobijo, en voz, en poste, en pañuelo… pero haría más… mucho mas… se convertiría en vida… en suspiro…

Él la miró interrogante, como queriendo saber que seria lo que ella iba a hacer.

-Yo velaré por ti-contestó con la sonrisa mas dulce que el rubio hubiera visto jamás.

Aquello le decía que no mentía, que se quedaría con el, como cuando era pequeño y su padre le obligaba a algo, cuando se tumbaba en la fría y gigantesca cama de su infernal cuarto. En aquellos años, su madre se quedaba junto a él hasta que se dormía… velando, amándole….

-¿No te iras? -preguntó con un rostro que asombro a Hermione, pues al fin había cambiado… pero parecía el de un niño de apenas 6 años al que acababan de quitar lo mas preciado de su existencia.

-Jamás -contestó acariciando su cabello y sentándose en la cama junto a él.

Draco la miró aliviado, reposó su cabeza en su regazo, notaba calor, un calor que había buscado durante muchos años, un calor que ninguna otra había sabido darle.

Era tan tranquilizador… tan maravilloso…

Hermione le miró, realmente parecía un niño perdido… le daba tanta lastima… jamás habría imaginado que aquella persona que se encontraba recostada sobre su regazo le daría jamás lastima… él, que tanto dolor la había causado, pero ahora lo comprendía, él no era así porque quisiera, pues teniendo un padre como el suyo, era muy lógico llegar a ser tan mezquino, frió, y sin corazón. Pero ya no era así, nada era como antes, la vida de ambos había dado un impresionante giro de 180º.

La castaña carraspeo levemente, Draco abrió un poco los ojos y los fijo en aquella Hermosa muchacha que le sonreía.

-Te voy a cantar una canción…. -murmuró Hermione con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió como un niño, hacia muchísimo tiempo que nadie cantaba para él, la única, su madre ya fallecida.

Fue una nana lenta, agradable y melodiosa.

El rubio debía estar ya dormido, se notaba en su expresión que una gran paz le invadía por completo, incluso su sonrisa triste permanecía allí, quieta y tranquilizadora. Hermione le miraba con una expresión llena de amor, y se fijó, lo vio, una fina lágrima se deslizaba por el ojo cerrado ya por Morfeo cayendo elegantemente. Hermione se la limpió feliz, ¿Y por qué estaba feliz ella? Porque sabía que aquella lágrima era de felicidad, una felicidad que ella le acababa de dar.

No se movió ni un milímetro, las horas pasaban rápido, como si Cronos quisiera ayudarla en aquella pequeña empresa suya. Solamente le observaba descansar, olvidar las penas en un mundo lejano, se preguntaba si ella también estaría allí, con él, en aquel lugar en el que nadie pudiese hacerles nada, al amparo de Cronos, señor del tiempo y el espacio, un mundo de ensueño entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Ella deslizó su mirada hasta la ventana, la noche pronto caería, llevaba todo el día allí, observando y velando por él, no estaba cansada ni mucho menos. Quería hacer tanto por él, ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera… Por fin pareció despertar del dulce sueño que le había abrigado, se frotó los grises ojos con cansancio, con pereza… Observó todo con un pequeño atismo de confusión, era normal, pues llevaba todo el día dormido.

-¿No te has movido en todo este tiempo? -preguntó preocupado.

-No, no quería despertarte -contestó levantándose con cuidado ya que las piernas se le habían quedado entumecidas.

-Deberías comer algo… -pensó él.

-No te preocupes… yo estoy bien.

-Calla… espera aquí un momento, enseguida vuelvo -ordenó con aquel aire autoritario suyo.

Salió por la puerta con la ligereza de un lince, como si no hubiera acabado de despertar. Ella se quedó en la estancia, caminó un poco para que sus finas y torneadas piernas despertaran un poco, era muy molesto sentirlas así. Se acercó a la ventana y observó la línea del horizonte, cual tragaba el sol espectacularmente provocando un color anaranjado de una belleza sin igual. Aquella escena la arrancó una franca sonrisa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse poco después para dar paso a Draco, que en sus manos traía comida en abundancia, la puso sobre la cama y sonrió a la muchacha que estaba en la ventana, la miro… tras ella estaba la puesta de sol, era una imagen demasiado hermosa, una de aquellas imágenes que no tenían parecido a nada, de aquellas que solo se veían una vez, una hermosura eterna.

-Cada día eres mas hermosa -confesó sin mirarla.

-No… que… que va… -se apresuró a decir sonrojada.

Él se limitó a reír descaradamente mientras le ofrecía un plato lleno de estofado que tenía una pinta estupenda.

-Come, has adelgazado mucho.

-Gracias.

Ambos comieron hasta la saciedad mientras rememoraban el primer día que se conocieron, en aquella época jamás habrían imaginado que acabarían de aquella manera, en realidad, nadie lo habría podido imaginar, realmente aquella situación era graciosa, pero había que admitir que gran culpa tenía Blaise.

-Yo me enfadaba mucho cuando me llamabas ratón de biblioteca -rió la castaña

-¿Es que acaso no lo eras?, no, lo sigues siendo -rectifico riendo.

-¡Hey! -se quejó empujándole con tan mala suerte de que sabia lo que ella iba a hacer, se la llevo junto consigo.

Quedaron en la cama, tumbados, uno sobre el otro, con las miradas fijas. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, deseando algo que jamás había deseado, mientras Draco luchaba intentando contener unos impulsos de desnudárla sobrehumanos contra los que pronto cedería.

-Yo… -comenzó Hermione, pero fue cortada por un apasionado beso.

-No digas nada… es mejor que te vallas a tu cuarto –dijo serenándose un poco.

-… -se quedó pensativa por unos segundos-. No, no me iré… no quiero irme.

-No olvides que soy un hombre Hermione… y la tentación que tú me provocas no es de las que se puedan controlar por mucho tiempo… -explicó manteniendo la compostura.

-Pues entonces… no la controles….

El rubio alzó una ceja, parecía sorprendido, y realmente sí que lo estaba. No parecía que esperara una respuesta como aquella, la abrazó, estaba tan nerviosa que todo su cuerpo tiritaba con un leve temblor. Era algo muy tierno… a Draco le gustaba que ella se sintiera de aquella manera… estaba tan femenina…

Llevó su boca al fino cuello de la castaña, lo saboreó como si fuese un dulce, ella contenía los primeros gemidos de la noche, pero no serían los últimos. La tumbó bajo él sin apartar los labios de su cuello, subió hasta su oreja para susurrarle un aviso.

-Ahora no puedes pedirme que pare… tú te lo has buscado, ya te avisé que no podría resistirme.

-No… no… lo… hare… a…. yo…. jamás…. me hecho… atrás…

-Eso espero, aunque de todas maneras…. no te serviría de nada -rió haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas.

El muchacho casi le arrancánco la túnica, después desabrochó la impecable y blanca camisa reglamentaria, ante él tenía un cuerpo hermoso… un cuerpo de diosa que quería recorrer por completo, sin dejarse ni un solo milímetro de piel por explorar, una piel tan suave y tersa que nadie antes había sentido de aquella manera.

-¡Espera! -gritó cuando notaba que su sostén se aflojaba.

-¿Qué? -preguntó impacientemente.

-¡La luz, apaga la luz! -su voz temblaba algo horrorizada.

-No… tú has querido, ahora, atente a las consecuencias.

-¡No, me da mucha vergüenza, Draco!

-No me importa… si apago la luz, no podré verte bien.

-¡No, para por favor!

-No pienso apagárla…. -seguía sin hacer caso de las suplicas de la castaña, que lo estaba pasando realmente mal por la vergüenza que sentiía.

Por fin consiguió librarse de aquel invento tan molesto para los hombres, Hermione jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, su cara estaba cubierta por ambas manos impidiendo que Draco la viese.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurraba acariciando su piel como si fuese el cristal mas delicado del mundo-. Me gustaría tenerte así siempre… -terminó cogiendo sus muñecas y dejando el rostro de Hermione al descubierto.

Se la veía tan pequeña, tan delicada…. tan hermosa que le volvía loco.

-No me mires… -suplicó.

-No pidas cosas imposibles.

Qué frívolo era él, sabiendo como se sentía no dejaba de observar cada milímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, se sentía morir y revivir a cada segundo. La temperatura de su cuerpo subía por culpa de las caricias y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, como si estuviese borracha.

-Hermione… -susurraba en su oído-. Deseaba tanto que llegara este día para poder disfrutar de ti… de que por fin fuésemos una misma persona… ¿acaso tú no? -preguntó como si fuese un niño al ver su cara, que parecía sufrir.

-Yo… yo también… pero en estos momentos... siento tanta vergüenza…

-No pasa nada… no tienes por qué sentirte tan avergonzada.

-... No es tan fácil…

Sus ojos chocaron, los de Draco expresaban una alegría infinita, los de Hermione brillaban, como si estuviese apunto de soltar alguna de sus pequeñas y hermosos lágrimas. Tenía miedo, miedo de que sintiese dolor, ya que como mujer joven, había tenido curiosidad y había hablado con sus compañeras. Ellas habían contado su experiencia sin reparos, todas ellas en algún momento, lo habían pasado bastante mal, y ella temía, pero no había nada de malo.

La brazó por completo, Hermione se estremeció nuevamente al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de él, tan cálida y reconfortante.

-No te hare daño Herm, lo juro…

Ella se sorprendió de aquellas palabras… y como si todos sus temores, reparos y vergüenzas desapareciesen por arte de magia sonrió, estaba feliz de que él pensara aquello, de que se preocupara de ella en aquel sentido.

-Ya no tengo miedo, si tu estas conmigo, jamás temeré nada, tampoco la muerte…

-Yo tampoco… -contestó algo sorprendido-. Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que nadie haya podido ver jamás.

Nuevamente, recorrió cada centímetro de aquella piel que se encontraba a su merced. Se sentía tan bien que no podía parar, las montañas de aquellos pechos perfectos, eran un escondite perfecto para las noches tormentosas de la vida.

Cuando ya ella parecía estar lista, Draco se preparó, por una vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de hacer aquello con una mujer, de hacerle daño… las demás jamás le habían importado lo mas mínimo, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer daño a Hermione, no.

-¿Estás preparada? -preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-S… sí…

Alzó sus piernas, las sostuvo con firmeza con sus grandes y fuertes manos, deseaba tanto que ocurriese aquello que por momentos pensaba que perdía el control y la cordura, pero aquella vez no podía ser agresivo… no debía.

La respiración de Hermione se aceleraba por momentos, su corazón latía a ritmo peligroso.

El primer contacto fue tremendamente molesto, cerró los ojos y la boca para contener un pequeño grito de dolor. No debía estropear aquel momento, aguantaría de la manera que fuese.

-¿Te duele? –quiso saber, ella negó con la cabeza.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones, son muy importantes para mi! Como no estoy segura de si FF deja poner urls, os invito a que paséis por mi perfil, desde donde podréis acceder a mi blog personal donde escribo. Podréis leer el **borrador** de mi primera novela, que saldra a la venta este año, es el borrador, por lo que la versión final estará corregida y cambiada! Y leer también, la nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando! O si no, directamente desde Google, poner Melodías de la sangre y llegaréis directamente.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 17 Elección<em>

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, volvió a embestirla, suave y cuidadosamente, observó el rostro de la castaña. Volvió a contraerse, pero menos que la primera vez, su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Hermione sentía las embestidas con mayor fuerza, y la molestia comenzó a mezclarse con un extraño placer que nunca había sentido. Notar los jadeos de Draco en el oído solo provocaba que su excitación creciese, y no puedo evitar soltar un profundo gemido cuando este, en un acto de descontrol alzó la pierna derecha de Hermione posándola sobre su hombre, provocando que el contacto fuese mas intimo y profundo.

Pensaba que iba a volverse loco. En su adolescencia se había acostado con la mayoría de las mujeres de su casa y otro buen puñado del resto, pero aquello era diferente, no comprendía muy bien por qué, pero el sentimiento que le embriagaba no tenía comparación con nada en el mundo.

Tras el momento de amor, ambos se tumbaron, su piel estaba levemente mojada a causa del sudor que la había recorrido segundos antes, momento de tranquilidad, de paz para ambos.

Las manos del rubio acariciaban la suave cabellera de Hermione, que descansaba placidamente sobre su pecho desnudo. Su mirada hacia ella era tan tierna, que si alguien ajeno a aquel momento se enteraba, no lo creería… no del grandioso y malvado Draco Malfoy.

La noche pasaba con lentitud, ajena a aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, como si una burbuja cristalina les hubiera envuelto para que el tiempo no pasara en su mundo de ensueño en el que solo existían ellos dos.

-Hermione… tenemos que bajar a desayunar… -susurró con dulzura.

-Espera un poco…

-Llegaremos tarde a clase.

-No importa…

-No puedo creer que Hermione Granger la magnifica. diga eso -se burlo levantándola con suavidad.

-Vale -se quejó ella-. Ya voy…. Deja que me duche.

-Si quieres te ayudo -contestó pícaramente.

-¡No! -gritó sonrojándose, pues aun sentía una gran vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

A escondidas, salieron a la sala común, por suerte ya no había nadie, caminaron lentamente hasta el gran comedor, cogidos de la mano, su entrada no fue muy triunfal, en especial la de Draco, que tuvo que soportar toda clase de abucheos de Slythering por haberse unido al ED, lo que le obligo a sentarse (por petición de Dumbeldore) en la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que no decían nada, pero que se notaba que no estaban de acuerdo por sus duras miradas.

-Herm… -susurró una pelirroja sentándose junto a ella.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste anoche? -preguntó enfurecida -¡Estaba preocupada!

-Perdona… -se dilculpó al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

La joven Weasley la miró escrutándola al milímetro, tenía una ligera impresión de lo que había podido ocurrir, lo que hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme… -susurró provocando un mayor sonrojo en su amiga.

El resto del desayuno fue bastante tranquilo dentro de lo que cabía… Los alumnos pertenecientes al ED tenían clases especiales, los Slythering clase normal para su desagrado. En definitiva, cada uno lo que había elegido.

Las clases para los del ED eran duras y laboriosas. Las impartía Dumbeldore con la ayuda de Lupin. Lo que mas practicaban era DCAO y pociones, ya que seria lo que mas falta les iba a hacer llegado el momento.

-Hoy se han pasado… -se quejó Ron caminando con sus compañeros hacia el gran comedor.

-Mucho… -agrego Neville que aun sangraba de la nariz.

Aquella tarde tenían libre, unos jugarían a Quiddich, otros se limitarían a pasear con sus amigos… Pero Hermione Granger no, ella la pasaría en la biblioteca buscando aquello que la ayudaría a acabar con el asesino de sus padres… Por suerte, había recibido un permiso especial para rebuscar en la sección prohibida, así que aprovecharía y almacenaría toda la información que encontrase, aunque no fuese importante, estaba claro que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como aquella, siempre había sido su sueño poder devorar los libros que descansaban en aquellas estanterías.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado, cuando en sus manos se encontró un viejísimo libro desgastado con tapas negras, faltaban muchísimas páginas, algunas estaban descoloridas, tanto que las fórmulas y los hechizos se veían a trozos, parecía casi tan viejo como el mundo.

-Increíble… -susurraba mientras ojeaba cada página entrecerrando los ojos levemente-. Jamás había visto nada igual… -terminó mientras leía de cabo a rabo la última, que estaba llena de apuntes. Con una letra perfecta que se notaba era de mujer… ¿de quien? Lo mas seguro es que jamas lo sabría, pero con solo leer lo que ella había escrito y lo mas seguro, creado en su mente, no eran conjuros ni hechizos corrientes, iban mas allá del entendimiento humano.

-¡Tengo que enseñárselo a Draco! -dijo casi en un grito cerrando el libro y corriendo llevada por el diablo hacia la salida.

Primero se dirigió hacia la biblioteca principal, nada, no estaba allí. Siguió hasta el comedor, tampoco. El campo de Quiddich, La lechucería… y por fin, tras la larga carrera le había encontrado. Descansando plácidamente rodeado de cientos de lechuzas que ululaban tranquilas en su imperiosa torre de piedra. El sitio perfecto para allár un atismo de tranquilidad.

-¡Draco, Draco! -le llamó eufórica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están atacando?

-¡No! Por dios… mira lo que he encontrado, es un libro increíble…

-Haber, dejame ver… -murmuró sin darle importancia.

Tras unos minutos, su semblante no cambio, Hermione estaba exasperada, ¿cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquilo con la de hechizos poderosos que se encontraban en aquellas paginas? Pero la respuesta era sencilla, pues Lucius le había hecho leer y estudiar desde su más tierna edad los libros de magia oscura mas increíbles y peligrosos que tenia a su alcance… pero hubo algo que hizo palidecer mas su fino rostro de marfil, en la misma página que Hermione, la última, la que estaba escrita a mano.

-¿Has leído esto bien? -preguntó fijando sus ojos grises en ella.

-Sí, de cabo a rabo…

-¿Y sabes lo que significa? ¿Lo que esto conllevaría?

-Lo sé… -murmuró con cierto tono de agonía.

Draco cerró los puños y los ojos con tranquilidad, pensativo… era algo importante, había que reflexionar hasta límites insospechados.

-Hermione…

-…

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Dispuesta? -preguntó con una expresión dulze.

-Solo si tú lo estás… -contestó acariciando aquel bello rostro masculino.

-Entonces... ¿lo has decidido? ¿Lo haras?

-Sí. Es lo que mi corazón desea Draco... pero tú, no, no debes.

-Yo hare lo que tú hagas. No te dejaré sola. Nunca, pase lo que pase.

-Deberíamos... decírselo... ¿a Dumbeldore? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-No, si lo descubre, hará todo lo posible para que no lo hagamos.

-Cierto...

-Dónde tú vallas, iré yo Hermione.

-Dónde tú vallas, iré yo Draco -contestó ella con ternura y escondiendo una risa.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, todos se preparaban para la batalla final. Los aurores se habian asentado en Howarts junto a cientos de magos llegados de todos los rincones, la mayor unión jamás imaginada para luchar contra su propia oscuridad, para luchar contra el mal personificado.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya acabamos la historia!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18 Presente<p>

-Se me hace raro recordar todo lo pasado... -susurró Hermione acariciando el fornído pecho de aquel al que amaba.

-A mi también... aun no me acostumbro a que Blaise no este aquí, regañándome a cada minuto.

-Blaise... -susurró Hermione dolida.

-Pero hoy le vengaremos Hermione, a él, a tus padres, a mi madre... a todos los que murieron por su culpa.

-Si. Nosotros... juntos... Draco.


	20. Chapter 20

Repito!

Muchas gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones, son muy importantes para mi! Como no estoy segura de si FF deja poner urls, os invito a que paséis por mi perfil, desde donde podréis acceder a mi blog personal donde escribo. Podréis leer el **borrador** de mi primera novela, que saldra a la venta este año, es el borrador, por lo que la versión final estará corregida y cambiada! Y leer también, la nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando! O si no, directamente desde Google, poner Melodías de la sangre y llegaréis directamente.

**si alguna me dice si se permite poner links, por favor, decirmelo, porque Angeles caidos, en su versión de lectura normal, tiene imagenes incrustadas que me gustaría mucho que pudieseis ver, así os puedo poner en descarga el pdf con la historia completa para descargar**

Solo nos queda el epílogo

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 19 Ángeles Caídos<em>

Porque no todo siempre es maravilloso, porque no siempre la vida es un cuento, porque el dolor existe, es real y dañino para los corazones. Porque en los corazones hay un lado oscuro, la bondad del mundo desaparece, la envidia engulle las buenas acciones... Y las personas nobles se convierten en personas traicioneras, personas horribles que no piensan más que en su bienestar.

Pero aun queda luz, aun queda bondad... y pronto, la gente se dará cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que su propio bien.

-¿Preparada para afrontar nuestro destino Hermione?

-No. ¡Preparada para elegirlo!

Draco sonrió, el orgullo le invadía... Hermione tenia razón, ellos estaban escribiendo su destino, ellos estaban eligiendo su camino... -Vamos allá.

Todos estaban preparados, Dumbeldore estaba como siempre, su semblante apacible miraba a todos con orgullo. Pues habían dejado el miedo de lado y se habían unido para luchar por lo que querían, libertad, paz... una vida sin miedo y llena de libertad...

-Hoy, nosotros decidiremos nuestro destino. Hoy el mundo sera Luz o sera Oscuridad. Luchemos con fuerza para vencer a Lord Voldemort -algunas personas se estremecieron al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Venceremos -dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos, sonriente.

-S...sí... -tartamudeó un asustado Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! -agregaron Draco y Hermione al unísono mientras se miraban con una amplia sonrisa.

No eran los únicos que se preparaban, cerca, Voldemort daba ordenes de matar a todos aquellos que se habían unido en su contra, no había sitio para la piedad ni para la debilidad, morirían todos. Y él, una vez mas, se haría con el poder absoluto, sembraría el terror por todas las tierras... aquel simple pensamiento le provocaba una macabra sonrisa.

-Hoy, un terrible día se acerca. Hoy, lucharemos por lo que creemos correcto, y hoy, muchos nos dejaran -continuó con pena-. Pero no debemos temer nada. Porque hoy, por fin acabaremos con quien oscurece los corazones y la vida de todos los magos y brujas -un aplauso estalló-. Así pues, terminemos de prepararnos para nuestra última batalla -determinó con semblante serio.

-Ganaremos, ganaremos... -se repetía Harry continuamente.

-Se ha vuelto loco -le susurro Ron a Hermione.

-Dejale en paz. Este nervioso.

-Como todos... -contesto Draco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No pasará nada...

-Lo sé... pero...

-No hay peros Draco, yo estoy decidida, pero no quiero que tú...

-Basta, si tú vas yo voy. Y no puedes hacerlo sola, es cosa de dos. De "nosotros" dos.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Nada que te importe Weasley, ¡déja de meter las narices en todo!

-Maldito bast...

-¡Ya Basta!

-Sí -contestaron ambos echándose pestes con la mirada.

Terminados los preparativos, todos estaban listos e intentando quitarse los nervios, pero era totalmente imposible tranquilizarse en una situación como aquella.

La noche cubría todo a su alrededor, los aurores patrullaban y montaban guardia, Dumbeldore hablaba con todos los alumnos que se unieron a la lucha dándoles consejos y rogándoles que tuviesen el mayor cuidado que jamás pudiesen haber tenido, su preocupación por aquellos jóvenes era inmensa.

-Herm, ¿lo conoces bien? -preguntó Draco en un susurro.

-Sí por completo, ¿y tú?

-También... -contestó el rubio con cierta melancolía-. Antes de que todo empiece, quiero decirte algo, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, y por eso lo hago, sin ti nada tiene sentido, sin ti estoy solo Hermione.

-Draco... -susurró ella emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya no tengo ni a Blaise ni a mi madre, y a él le jure que te protegería.

-Draco... yo pienso lo mismo, pero me duele arrastrarte con migo... -pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus almendrados ojos.

-Tú no me arrastras, me llevas, y yo voy feliz...

Ella le abrazó con la fuerzas que jamas soñó tener, él se aferró a ella sonriente, feliz como pocas veces había estado.

-¿Escribiste lo que te dije?

-Sí –respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior con un rostro infantil.

-Bien, esos dos querrán matarme -susurró Draco mirando a Harry y Ron.

-Pero no podrán -agregó Hermione mirando a sus amigos con cariño.

-Ya, ya. Vamos la hora se acerca, y nos va a costar mucho llegar...

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Gimmy hacercándose.

-A ningún lado Ginny, es una expresión.

-A... e... vale -dijo confusa y pensativa haciendo que ambos rieran estrepitosamente.

-Ya casi es la hora... -susurraron para sus adentros.

La hora de la batalla ya estaba aquí, magos y brujas salían por las puertas camino a los terrenos, en espera de que Voldemort y los suyos hicieran acto de presencia, pero no sabían que estaban mas cerca de lo que imaginaban, observando sus pasos desde el bosque...

-¿Qué...?

-¡Hermione! -grito Draco lanzándose sobre ella y salvándola del impacto de un hechizo.

-Expeliermus, taranta negra, D... -comenzó a gritar Harry sin pensar ni apuntar.

-¡Ja! ¿crees que me vencerás con esos hechizos de nivel bajo?-pregunto la voz de ultratumba hacercándose.

Para sorpresa del trío, estaba solo, su alta figura estaba cubierta por una larga y negra capucha, sus dedos largos sostenían aquella varita hermana de la de Harry con decisión, sus ojos vipedos miraban divertidos a aquellos tres que posaban desafiantes...

-Esta vez acabare contigo Potter... jamás nadie volverá a hablar sobre el niño que vivió. Aun no me has vencido ¡Y jamás lo harás!

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Hermione.

Pero Harry salió disparado, parecía que el brujo más malvado tenía ganas de divertirse.

-Malfoy... -siseo el Lord-. Tu padre me ha pedido que te de un buen escarmiento... y puedo decidir si te mato o no... Todo depende de ti, te doy una nueva oportunidad, si vuelves a mí, te perdonaré... -la comisura de su boca se estiró, parecía una sonrisa, pero su deformación confundía la vista...

-¡Jamás! -gritó enfurecido-. ¡Prefiero morir antes que volver a servirte!  
>-Entonces... ¡que así sea! -su ataque fue fugaz pero gracias a Harry y Hermione solo acabó recibiendo un pequeño impacto que le causó unas leves heridas.<br>-Maldita serpiente... -maldecía Harry apretando los dientes.  
>-Una preciosa luna eh, ¿Potter? Una luna llena y brillante... un cielo perfecto para tu muerte. Pero no esperes un final espectacular, por ue no lo será, morirás tan solo con un golpe de mi varita...<p>

-¡Es es lo que tú te crees!

Ambos se olvidaron de su alrededor, se olvidaron del mundo, se volcaron en un duelo titánico entre los mas grandes enemigos que jamas hubieran existido y que jamas fueran a existir.  
>Pero Hermione sabia que su mejor amigo no podría... Draco también lo sabia, miraba la escena con aquella cara llena de ironía que solía tener cuando algo no le gustaba.<p>

-Herm, no podrá aguantar mucho mas -avisó Draco con melancolía mientras la miraba con ojos de niño.  
>-Lo sé... -contestó la castaña con una dulzura que no parecía humana.<br>-¿Segura?  
>-Al 100%.<br>-Vamos juntos por el camino que elegimos.  
>-Sí, nos hemos construido nuestro propio destino... -susurraba Hermione Granger mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas. <p>

Draco la sonrió, cómo la amaba, no podría vivir sin ella, era la luz renovada y dulce de sus ojos, el aire que alimentaba sus pulmones y por quien latía su corazón dándole la vida...  
>Estaban decididos a seguir su camino, se cogieron de las manos son suavidad, se acercaron a paso tranquilo a la batalla que tenia su amigo, estaba herido, no aguantaría mucho, Voldemort sonreía satisfecho de su venganza...<p>

No hacían falta palabras, con una sola mirada se decían todo, Draco la abrazó, la abrazó mas fuerte que nunca, ella se aferró con temor. Por las mentes de ambos cruzaban millones de imágenes de aquel año, ¡qué año mas maravilloso! Aun sufriendo las perdidas que sufrieron, nunca habían sido tan felices...

Harry les miró, se extraño, no era normal que estuvieran tan tranquilos y acaramelados en aquella situación, durante dos segundos se enfureció con ellos. Voldemort rió al verles.  
>Tenían los ojos apretados con fuerza, una cegadora luz verdosa les rodebada, a Harry le resultaba horriblemente familiar, y no solo a él, el rostro de Voldemort se contrajo tanto que casi era irreconocible, había vivido aquel momento años atrás, el mismo día que surgió el niño que sobrevivió...<p>

-¡No! -gritó una fuerte voz corriendo tan rápido como su viejo cuerpo le permitía.

Dumbeldore llegaba, su cara pálida casi como la de un muerto. Tenia los ojos tan abiertos y brillantes que parecía se le iban a salir.

Un haz de luz se separó de ellos, quitando la vista a todos ser vivo, incluso a los fantasmas habría cegado tal intensidad. Momentos tensos antes de que la oscuridad y la clara luna reinaran. Dumbeldore corrió a ciegas, se tropezó, pero no le ralentizo.  
>Cuan tristeza le invadió en el momento que la luz lunar les alumbró nuevamente.<br>Y es que ante su tristeza yacían dos cuerpos.  
>Agarrados y con el rostro en paz.<br>Harry explotó en histeria, fueron los segundos mas confusos del mundo entero. Dumbeldore se había desplomado de rodillas ante los dos jóvenes cuerpos, aun abrazados... mas ninguna palabra podía pronunciar, el llanto acumulado en su anciana garganta le absorvió la voz, y la pena se apoderó de sus arrugadas manos obligándolas a temblar sin control.

Harry lloraba, Ron lloraba, Ginny lloraba... Todos lloraban, pero no Luna, ella miraba la carta, ya se había supuesto algo, pero no estaba triste, porque sabia que aquello era lo que ellos querían, lo que habían elegido...

Quien sabe si consiguieron destruir a Voldemort por completo o habían otorgado a la comunidad mágica de algunos años pacíficos... Lo único que se sabe es que usaron la mismamagia antigua que Lily Potter había usado para salvar a su hijo, y Harry volvía a ser el niño que vivió...

En honor a los que se sacrificaron, se construyó en aquel mismo lugar en el que cayeron, una majestuosa tumba en la que Dumbeldore escribo con magia:

AQUÍ LLACEN DOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS DE HOWARTS, QUE DIERON SU VIDA POR EL MUNDO MÁGICO


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno chicas, aquí os traigo el **epílogo** que me obligaron a escribirlo!

De verdad espero que **hayáis disfrutado** el fic, es el primero que he escrito en mi vida... Y cambio creo que ha sido enriquecedor, ya que yo escribo novela y prontó publicaré la primera.

Espero que disculpéis las faltas que tiene esta historia, la revisión la hice de manera superficial w

**He comenzado a escribir otro fic**, pero iré lento, ya que mi prioridad, como no, pues es mi novela, que como ya os avisé, podéis leer online en mi blog **(acceder a mi perfil, esta ahí el link)**

**Agradecer de nuevo los comentarios** que me habéis dejado, que son un gran apoyo y **se convierten en un pilar de inspiración y confianza a la hora de crear una historia.**

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo<em>

La calma precede a la tormenta...

Poco tiempo había pasado desde aquella fatídica noche, Harry casi no hablaba, y Ron le había descubierto en varias ocasiones llorar a escondidas... pero no diría nada, ya que él también lo hacia...

Los pasillos estaban sombríos, y por muy inusual que pareciese, la mayoría de los Slytherin también mostraban rostros entristecidos.

Al fin y al cabo, aun que hacia tiempo que no consideraban a Draco uno de los suyos, (en parte por pansy) Él había sido su líder durante 7 largos años.

Ginny intentaba por todos medios apoyar a Harry, pero el golpe había sido demasiado duro para el joven mago.

Luna aun guardaba la carta, no la había leído, se la daría a Harry... creía que lo mejor era esperar...

-Harry... -murmuró la rubia al ver a Harry frente al lago con la mirada algo para ti...

-Eh...

-Una carta.

-Ah...

-De Hermione.

Aquella pequeña frase pareció abrir su corazón por la mitad, los ojos se le empañaron, miró a Luna, le reprochó con aquellos ojos verdes que no se la hubiese dado antes.

Iría a leerla en soledad, luego se la daría a Ron, él también tenía derecho a saber todo, pero ahora no quería ver a nadie, aquella última conexión con Hermione debía hacerla en la mas absoluta soledad, porque ella había ocupado gran parte de su corazón, aun Harry no estaba seguro en qué modo, sí como amiga o como algo más... Pero aquello seria su más preciado secreto, lo guardaría en un baúl dorado, dentro de su mente, junto a ella.

-Hermione... -murmuró Harry.

_Hola Harry, esta parte va para ti, porque sé que serás el primero en leer._

_Estoy segura de que en estos momentos estás realmente enfurecido, y no es para menos, me pongo en tu lugar, si hubieras sido tú, no podría parar de llorar. .Pero todo tiene un por qué._

_Draco y yo queríamos elegir nuestro destino, era la única forma de poder salvarte, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos tomado este camino. Pero no pediré perdón, porque sé que hice lo que debía. Además, Draco y yo también debíamos vengar a Blaise y debíamos hacerlo nosotros, nadie más._

_-¡No debías morir por mí, Hermione! -gritó desesperado y lleno de frustración._

_Éste año ha estado lleno de hermosos recuerdos, y han pasado cosas que jamás habríamos esperado ¿verdad? Ha sido el año mas maravilloso de mi vida Harry, y todo gracias a vosotros, cierto que también lo pasé mal, pero no debes culparte por ello, ya que aunque estuviéramos enfadados, seguíamos queriéndonos tanto o mas que antes._

_Bueno, si las cosas no habrían acabado así con Draco, no sé realmente que habría pasado, esto es muy embarazoso Harry, pero admito que en ocasiones estaba confusa respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti... Admito que También sentía algo por Blaise, no sé si por lo bueno que fue conmigo o por qué... Y sabía lo de Ron desde el principio, pero siempre me hice la loca... yo también le quiero mucho, pero no del mismo modo, además, Luna le quiere. y es mi amiga, jamás le habría hecho algo así. Bueno Harry, no sé que mas podría decirte... solo que espero; no me guardes rencor por lo que hice. Yo quise, yo elegí._

_Siempre tuya;_

_Hermione granger._

Harry no podía creer todas aquellas palabras... pero su corazón se había apaciguado, la entendía, aunque se sintiese culpable, ella había muerto por él, y lo único que podía hacer era, que nadie jamas la olvidase.

_Hola Ron._

_Seé que tú estarás mas enfadado que Harry, así que entiende que lo hice porque debía, fue lo que yo elegí Ron. Antes de que se me olvide, no te olvides de estudiar y hacer los deberes con Harry, ¡No comas tanto! Recuerda el día que te dolía tanto la tripa, me prometiste tener cuidado, no rompas la én hay algo importante Ron, quiero que cuides de Harry, pero también de alguien mas que te necesita... Protege a Luna, porque tú eres su bien más preciado Ron. No dejes que llore jamás, no te lo perdonaríé.También intenta que Harry y Ginny estén mas unidos, ambos lo necesitan, sé que no quieres que tu hermana esté cerca de ningún chico, pero... ¿no prefieres que sea Harry antes que cualquier otro? Me despido de ti, querido amigo._

_Te quiere,_

_Hermione Granger._


End file.
